Pen and Ink Sketch
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Daisuke fait partie du club de dessin, très peu populaire dans l'école, et, avec les trois autres membres, participe à un concours. Mais comment réussir lorsqu'on souffre de cette étrange maladie qu'est le manque de confiance en soi ?...
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** Pen and Ink Sketch  
**Pourquoi ?** Cela signifie "Esquisse à l'encre". J'ai trouvé ce mot par hasard dans un dictionnaire, et il m'est resté.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** J'ai inventé Makoto Neiji, les frères et la mère Mitsuhira, ainsi que les noms de l'affiche du dernier chapitre.  
Atlantos a écrit la fin de la première partie du chapitre XV (Ceci n'est pas de la pub. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de vous conseiller d'aller lire ce qu'elle écrit ! Et ceci n'est pas un message subliminal !)

**Avertissements :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le but de faire réfléchir ceux qui manquent de "confiance en eux". Si vous êtes victime de ce manque, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, de bien réfléchir à ces questions : "Qu'est-ce que la confiance en soi ?", "Ai-je réellement envie de changer ?" et "Qu'est-ce que je fais pour changer ?"

Il est possible de changer, même si c'est difficile. Il faut se forcer, et, même si c'est humiliant et contraignant au début, après coup, on se sent fier et plus ou moins fort. Bon courage !

* * *

**Pen and Ink Sketch**

- Regarde !...

Saehara désignait du doigt le tableau d'affichage. Les clubs pour cette année étaient enfin ouverts... Softball et autres sports, échecs, et même un club de thé, il y avait de tout. Tout ce que les élèves osaient proposer. Daisuke posa timidement son doigt sur une affiche blanche, légèrement plus petite que les autres.

- J'irais bien en dessin, moi...  
- En dessin ?! En dessin !...

Et sans plus d'explications, Saehara partit dans un grand rire que Daisuke ne put s'empêcher d'interpréter comme moqueur.

- Quoi, le dessin ? C'est très bien !  
- C'est nuuul !  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui est nul !  
- Laisse tomber, je te dis ! Fais autre chose !

Il capitula. Daisuke n'était pas du genre à combattre, à défendre ses idées contre quelqu'un de têtu. Takeshi Saehara était opiniâtre : même pas la peine d'essayer.

- Moi, je ferais bien le journalisme !  
- Au hasard...  
- Ouais, au hasard !

La sonnerie de début des cours les rappela à l'ordre, et ils entrèrent docilement en classe. Le moral de Daisuke avait littéralement plongé, tellement bas qu'il devait bien être arrivé quelque part dans l'Atlantique Sud. Quoi, le dessin ?! C'était une activité comme une autre ! Non ?...  
Il s'assit à sa place, la colère au cœur, avec l'envie de frapper le monde entier. Essayant de contenir sa colère, il sortit ses affaires.  
Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un plaqua une feuille sur sa table. Un dessin qu'il avait lui-même fait...

- Tiens, tu l'as laissé tomber.  
- Ah, oui... merci...

Il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son camarade de classe, Hiwatari. Un garçon étrange, compliqué et très obscur. Complètement différent de Saehara, mais en un sens assez sympathique tout de même.  
Après un bref sourire, Hiwatari repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le regard de Daisuke revint sur la feuille où il avait dessiné le portrait imaginaire d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés souriant à demi, hésitant entre laisser voir sa tristesse et essayer de la cacher. Depuis une ou deux semaines, il ne dessinait plus que des visages tristes... cela devenait une espèce d'habitude.  
Et la remarque de Saehara sur le dessin l'avait blessé. Lui qui commençait à aller mieux, depuis quelques temps, voilà qu'il sentait à nouveau son cœur s'étreindre... Et puis quoi, le dessin, d'abord ?! Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher de faire ce qu'il aimait ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait faire partie d'un club de dessin que cela le classait dans la catégorie des minables !  
Daisuke sentit son regard se brouiller, et inspira profondément pour se calmer, avant de déchirer son dessin et de se débarrasser des morceaux.

* * *

- Le club de dessin ?...  
- Oui. J'aime beaucoup dessiner, et j'aimerais bien en faire partie.

Neiji descendit du tabouret où il s'était perché pour décrocher un des tableaux suspendus au mur, puis le posa au sol. Il sortit de sa poche une petite attache, et commença à la fixer au dos d'une autre toile, copie de "La France et les cinq continents" de Ducos De La Haille - il ne connaissait pas le nom ; il lisait juste ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit au dos.

- Et comme c'est toi le président de...  
- Ah, mais pas de problème ! C'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Daisuke Niwa.  
- Eh bien, Daisuke Niwa, bienvenue chez nous ! Alors je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne : en début d'année, les dates ne sont pas précises, cela dépend des disponibilités de chacun, on fixe un jour par semaine pour se réunir quand on en a trouvé un qui arrange tout le monde, en fonction des autres activités, de combien de devoir on a pour tel jour et cætera... Ensuite, il faut amener son matériel, chacun dessine ou peint avec ce qui l'arrange ! Alors, en membres, il n'y a que moi et Mitsuhira, un première année... plus toi, si tu veux venir, bien sûr ! Hum... qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?...

Daisuke, à demi effaré par ce flot de paroles ininterrompu, leva timidement la main. Neiji lui lança un grand sourire.

- Une question ?  
- Oui... Il n'y a pas d'inscription ?  
- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! On a pas à s'inscrire pour exercer sa passion ! Tu aimes le dessin ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Eh bien c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Bon, on comptait faire une première réunion vendredi après-midi à sept heures, tu seras des nôtres ?  
- Oui, ça ira, je pense.  
- Eh bien c'est parfait !

Et Neiji accrocha son tableau - qui s'avéra être très particulier. Satisfait, il le contempla un petit moment d'un air critique, juché sur son tabouret, avant de décréter que c'était bon et de redescendre.

- Ce serait bien, Niwa, si d'autres personnes pouvaient venir. Tous ensemble, on pourrait se lancer dans de grands travaux, et tout...  
- Je crois que les autres ne prennent pas le dessin trop au sérieux...  
- Et le journalisme, c'est mieux, peut-être ?

Daisuke fixa Neiji, qui rangeait le petit tableau désormais inutile dans une armoire. "Journalisme" ?...

- Tu nous as entendus ?  
- Ton copain était le seul imbécile à hurler dans le couloir.  
- Il ne faut pas faire attention, Saehara est un peu...  
- Ouais, même carrément crétin ! Faut vraiment pas être futé pour rabaisser ce que les autres aiment !  
- En même temps, il a raison, le dessin c'est pas vraiment...

Cette fois, Daisuke faillit se faire éborgner par l'index pointé du président, et fit un pas en arrière, effrayé.

- Ne redis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, Niwa, sinon tu vires ! J'aime le dessin, et je refuse que quiconque s'en moque. C'est une passion comme une autre, pas plus noble, pas plus stupide, c'est juste quelque chose qu'on aime et qu'on peut avoir du plaisir à faire ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Compris ?!  
- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais les autre disent...  
- Si c'est ce que les autres disent, alors c'est qu'ils n'y comprennent rien ! Fais ce que tu as à faire, Niwa, tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un pour aimer !  
- Tu penses ?  
- Bien sûr ! Pour moi, rien que le fait que tu dessines m'est précieux ! Ensuite, si tu as du mal, je vais t'aider, pour que tu t'améliores et que tu aimes plus encore !  
- C'est... c'est gentil...  
- Non, c'est pas gentil, c'est normal !

L'autre attrapa son sac, sa veste, et lui fit un dernier grand sourire.

- Entre mécènes, on doit s'aider, Niwa-kun ! Allez, à vendredi !  
- Oui, à vendredi !

* * *

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, tu sais. Tu as beaucoup de travail et il y a Dark, aussi !  
- Oui, mais... je n'ai jamais fait ça, auparavant, et j'aimerais bien essayer.  
- Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à tout faire ?  
- Oui, je pense.  
- Je te fais confiance, Daisuke, mais n'en fais pas trop non plus !

Sa mère, qui rangeait ses vêtements dans son placard, le referma, et se tourna vers lui. Comme elle était sérieuse, en cet instant ! Peut-être seulement parce qu'elle était fatiguée, d'ailleurs... Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, de se laisser abattre, à elle.

- Je n'en ferai pas trop, je te le promets !  
- Bien, c'est bien, mon chéri...  
- Tu as l'air fatigué, maman ! fit Daisuke comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer.  
- Ah, oui, j'ai veillé tard, hier soir...  
- Et pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour préparer le prochain vol de Dark ! D'ailleurs, j'ai presque terminé ! Tu as vu, comme je vous gâte, tous les deux ?

Chacun sa définition du mot gâter, disons... Daisuke ravala sa moue réprobatrice et fit demi tour vers la porte, le pas aussi léger que possible.

- Oui, c'est très gentil ! Et alors, ce sera quoi, cette fois ?  
- Eh bien en fait, c'est ça, le problème... j'ai pas encore décidé !

Ah, d'accord... Ca faisait drôlement avancer les choses, tout ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave, maman, tu sais ! Prends tout ton temps, on n'est pas pressé...

"On n'est pas pressés"... surtout pour ça... Le plus tard serait le mieux !  
Daisuke s'éclipsa, le cœur un peu moins léger. Il n'aimait pas faire tout ça, c'était simple. C'était non seulement une corvée, mais une corvée dangereuse où ils risquaient au mieux leur liberté, au pire leur vie. Curieusement, Dark n'était pas de cet avis. Tout cela lui plaisait, à lui... Mais bon, Dark était quelqu'un de **très** particulier.

« _Je t'ai entendu, Daisuke !_ »

Daisuke s'excusa mentalement, assez maladroitement. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas penser tranquille non plus ! Heureusement, Dark ne s'était pas fâché et lui pardonna... Heureusement... Dark était aussi** très **rancunier.

« _Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! _»  
- _Ah, je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé...  
_« _Bon, ça va, ne va pas te faire mal, non plus... Fais juste gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Surtout si c'est ça !_ »  
- _Si tu ne surveillais pas ce que je pensais, tu ne saurais pas tout ça, remarque !  
_« _Tu rigoles ?! Je m'ennuie comme un rat, là-dedans ! Si je lisais pas dans tes pensées, je crèverais d'ennui ! _»  
- _Et alors ?! C'est pas une raison...  
_« _Je plaisantais, le prends pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs, je te conseille de regarder devant t..._ »

Daisuke se heurta contre son père et la pile de livre que ce dernier tenait s'écroula. Avant même que Kosuke Niwa ne se soit vraiment rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé, Daisuke en était déjà à son sixième "Je suis désolé" et était à genoux par terre en train de ramasser les livres. Aussitôt rejoint par son père, qui l'aida un moment, et qui, voyant qu'il passait à son vingt-troisième "Je suis désolé", changea de technique.

- Eh bien, Daisuke, ce ne sont que des livres, ce n'est pas grave !  
- Oui mais si j'avais regardé devant moi, ce ne serait pas arrivé.  
- On a rien à y changer, maintenant, c'est fait. Ca a enlevé la poussière, au moins.  
- Je ne fais rien de bien, en ce moment...  
- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !...

Daisuke sentait les larmes lui venir, sans raison véritablement valable, et se leva. Son père se préparait à ajouter quelque chose, quand il fit demi tour en direction de sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé... vraiment désolé...

* * *

Seule sa respiration était perceptible. Il faisait un noir d'encre, un noir d'automne, où le soleil s'est couché un peu avant l'heure de dormir. Et Daisuke, allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, scrutait un plafond invisible, comme dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Il était probablement tard et il n'avait pas sommeil. A vrai dire, il était parfaitement reposé. Il pensait, c'était tout.  
Il pensait à ce club de dessin, et aux légères réticences de sa mère. Il pensait aussi à ses sautes d'humeur, à lui, et à ce qui pouvait bien les provoquer. Il pensait aussi à Dark, à qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser la place, ces derniers temps, quand il le fallait. Et il pensait à Hiwatari-kun, presque malgré lui. Tout cela, il y songeait, en même temps, dans un flot régulé de pensées se succédant toutes en ordre. Et dire que le lendemain, il aurait une tête à faire peur, alors que là, alors que c'était l'heure de dormir, il se sentait très bien !...  
En soupirant, il se tourna sur le coté et serra ses jambes contre lui pour se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Il faisait froid, dans la chambre...  
Quelque part dans sa poitrine, l'air froid lui faisait un peu mal, et il passa son drap au dessus de sa tête pour inspirer un peu de chaleur.

Puis, comme de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il ne pouvait pas être davantage réveillé, il écarta la couverture, alluma la lumière, se leva et alla chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus épais.  
Une fois installé, tout de même plus confortablement qu'avant, il éteignit de nouveau la lumière et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa couverture toute chaude. Elle pesait agréablement sur son corps, comme pour l'enfoncer davantage dans le matelas et l'inciter à dormir. Et, curieusement, en se sentant au chaud, Daisuke eut soudain envie de dormir. Il ferma enfin les yeux, prêt à glisser dans le sommeil. Mais il ne s'endormit pas. Il changea de côté, mais cela ne changea rien, toujours rien. Il n'arrivait irrémédiablement pas à dormir.

Pestant contre le monde entier, englobant les dieux qui avaient inventé le sommeil, sa couverture dont il eut du mal à se défaire, l'école qui obligeait à dormir et encore j'en passe, il finit par rallumer la lumière, s'allonger sur le ventre et saisir le livre qui gisait sur sa table de nuit depuis quelques jours sans avoir été ouvert plus de deux fois. Un livre scolaire, au style très pesant - voire carrément lourdingue - sur une histoire sans grand intérêt narrant avec une écriture soporifique les aventures psychosomatiques d'un homme atteint de névrose et ayant un égo tellement démesuré qu'il jugeait le cas suffisant pour écrire un livre. Comme quoi, il y a des fous partout. Et si ce n'était pas une autobiographie, alors c'était pire ! Quelle idée d'écrire là-dessus ?!... Mais bon, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Daisuke remerciait tout de même l'auteur - quel qu'il soit - de ce maudit bouquin, car il allait le faire dormir à coup sûr ! Arrivé au bas de la première page, Daisuke s'ennuyait déjà ferme ; à la deuxième, il ne comprenait plus trop le sens ; au bout de cinq, ses yeux parcouraient la page sans la lire. Et il n'avait toujours pas sommeil, il pensait simplement à autre chose.  
Agacé, il reposa d'un geste brusque le livre sur la table de chevet... et entendit quelques grattements à la porte. With !... Il l'avait complètement oublié !  
Daisuke se releva en vitesse, et ouvrit la porte au pauvre petit lapin, qui se dépêcha d'entrer et de grimper sur le lit.

- Excuse-moi, With... je t'avais complètement oublié...

Le démon lui répondit par un regard conciliant, puis l'appela à corps et à cri pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Daisuke obéit, et la boule de poils vint tout de suite se lover sur son ventre.

- Tu as dû t'endormir quelque part, hein ? Tu n'es pas venu tout de suite...

Il caressa le poil doux de la bestiole, qui semblait déjà dormir. C'était assez agréable... ça se glissait entre les doigts, c'était doux, et puis chaud, aussi. Et puis ça respirait, en dessous. Une petite créature vivante, qui avait des sentiments, pouvait réfléchir, agir... une vie, toute petite, qu'il gardait serrée. Daisuke éteignit de nouveau la lumière et plongea ses mains dans la fourrure duveteuse. With semblait toujours sans soucis, à ne se préoccuper de ce qui l'intéressait... En tout cas, une chose était certaine : Daisuke voudrait se réincarner en lapin, la prochaine fois ! Ca, au moins, c'était tranquille ! Pas comme la vie humaine, avec les seuls mots "argent" et "pouvoir" qui comptaient... payer pour naître, payer pour manger, payer pour vivre, et même payer pour mourir ! C'est pas humain, ça... Ou plutôt si ! C'est typiquement humain ! Typiquement humain...

Mais l'Etre humain n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais. C'est le fait d'être en société qui le rend malsain. Le problème de chaque homme, ce sont ceux qui sont pervertis autour de lui, et qui ont eux-même été pervertis auparavant...

Jamais Daisuke ne se laisserait corrompre ! Jamais il ne deviendrait aussi malsain que tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui ! Jamais !...

* * *

- Daisuke ?...

Daisuke ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa. Il s'était endormi !?...  
En face de lui, son père ne le regardait même pas, lisant son journal. Comment avait-il pu voir que son fils dormait sur place, tout absorbé qu'il était dans sa lecture ? Mystère !

- Tu as encore sommeil ?  
- J'ai mal dormi, la nuit dernière.  
- Tu voudras un médicament, ce soir, pour t'endormir ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas malade...

Sur ce, Daisuke se leva, et monta dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses affaires, de peur de se voir administrer un médoc'. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétexta : ses affaires de cours étaient prêtes depuis la veille au soir.  
Dans la chambre, With finissait tranquillement sa nuit ; Daisuke ne l'avait même pas réveillé en se levant. Et pour un peu, il se serait bien allongé à côté pour l'imiter ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment... Il valait mieux qu'il parte, maintenant, comme ça, il arriverait en avance et pourrait un peu se reposer là-bas !

D'un geste qui se voulait précis, il attrapa son sac, puis descendit l'escalier qu'il venait juste de monter, pour souhaiter en passant une bonne journée à sa famille - dont la moitié ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu.  
Cependant, une fois le pied posé dehors, il eut déjà envie de rentrer. Il faisait... froid ! Même carrément gelé ! Il aurait mieux fait de prendre une veste, mais s'il faisait demi-tour, il y avait toutes les chances que sa mère ait déjà activé tous les pièges pour quand il rentrerait, le soir. Et il risquait plus d'être en retard, le temps de tout désactiver.  
Daisuke choisit de courir, pour raccourcir le temps passé dehors, et parcourut les rues sans oublier tout de même de regarder autour de lui. C'est toujours fascinant de regarder sa ville ! La voir changer, évoluer jour après jour est une expérience très intéressante et tout aussi instructive ! Là, les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber, les pavés étaient encore humide de la nuit passée... Ca sentait vraiment l'automne ! Et ce frais lui faisait oublier sa mauvaise nuit et la fatigue. Une excellente journée s'annonçait ! Rien de mieux qu'un matin vivifiant et...

Daisuke manqua trébucher, et ne dut son équilibre qu'à un mur en crépi qui lui râpa bien les doigts mais sauva la propreté de ses vêtements. Finalement, cette journée ne serait pas mieux qu'une autre... simplement une journée ordinaire...  
Frottant sa main endolorie, il reprit sa marche, toutefois avec moins d'entrain. Il saignait... et de la main avec laquelle il écrivait, en plus... C'était malin !  
Il serra le poing, pour se faire mal. La douleur s'effaçait déjà, naturellement.

- Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile... y'a que moi, pour faire un truc pareil...  
« _Arrête ton cinéma, Daisuke..._ »  
- Tais-toi !...

Un grand silence s'installa, autour de lui, comme en lui. Il était rare qu'il parle de cette manière. Voire carrément inédit !

- Tu ne comprends rien, alors tais-toi !


	2. Chapitre II

- Je ne sais pas...

Daisuke serrait ses doigts sur la craie et scrutait le tableau, cherchant l'inspiration dans les mots à demi effacés de la leçon précédente. Au bord des larmes, il cherchait la force d'élever la voix pour prononcer ces quatre mots plus fort. "Je ne sais pas". Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le professeur ne l'entendait pas et il ne se sentait pas le courage de se retourner et d'affronter le regard moqueur de ses camarades.

- Je sais pas...

Sa voix se brisa et il colla son front contre le tableau.

- Alors, Niwa, ça vient ?  
- Je sais pas...  
- C'est une équation à une inconnue ! Un peu de courage !  
- Je ne sais pas faire...  
- Mais si, je l'ai vu sur ta dernière interrogation ! Tu as réussi, pourtant !

Quelque part derrière, quelqu'un se mit à rire et Daisuke dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Oui, c'était facile. Mais il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était certain. Autant dire qu'il ne savait pas faire, cela abrègerait ses souffrances !

- Je ne sais pas faire, madame...  
- Eh bien ça veut dire que tu as triché sur ton dernier contrôle, c'est simple ! Tu me fais cette équation ou je remplace ta note par un zéro !

L'équation fut finie en moins de trente secondes, sous les rires des autres élèves. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brûlant et asséchant la peau. A la fin, la prof, satisfaite, le renvoya à sa place et c'est les yeux rougis et humides qu'il s'assit, les joues fiévreuses, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses camarades. Comment avait-elle osé l'humilier de la sorte ?! Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement accepter qu'il était nul et le laisser se débrouiller dans son coin ?

- C'était compliqué, Niwa ?

Pour faire passer tout ça plus vite, Daisuke choisit de mentir.

- Non, madame.  
- Eh bien tu vois ! Allez, puisque tu te débrouilles si bien, tu vas nous faire l'exercice suivant !

Daisuke se ramassa sur sa chaise, fixé sur son cahier comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il entendit la prof toussoter légèrement, puis claquer des doigts.

- Niwa, au tableau, j'ai dit ! Allez !

Il tremblait, mais ne décrocha pas de son cahier. Il n'entendait rien... il n'entendait plus rien... plus rien n'avait d'importance... les lignes du cahier étaient bleues... et puis droites, aussi... et il y en avait une rouge, à gauche... une belle ligne rouge qui...  
Le cahier de la prof s'abattit sur son bureau avec violence.

- **Au tableau !  
**- Je ne sais pas, madame.  
- **Quoi ?!  
**- Je sais pas faire...  
- Et bien vous allez essayer, comme un grand ! Au tableau !

* * *

- Eh, Daisuke, tu...

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, passant devant Saehara le dos courbé, le plus rapidement possible, loin, loin de lui, loin de tous les autres. Il lui semblait que jamais plus il ne pourrait revivre comme avant. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lever les yeux devant qui que ce soit... De toute façon... tout le monde s'en fichait... tout le monde se moquait de savoir s'il allait bien ou non... Si ça les concernait, ils ne se seraient pas moqués. Ils auraient attendu, avec angoisse. Attendu qu'il trouve le courage d'écrire, pour le professeur ! Ils auraient été avec lui, et non pas à se croire supérieur ! Bêtement supérieur ! A quoi bon "T'es nul mais c'est pas grave" ?! C'est une phrase tellement humiliante ! Et encore plus humiliante quand ceux qui le pensent rient. C'est tellement cruel de rire quand d'autres sont malheureux !

- Niwa...  
- Quoi, encore ?!

C'était Hiwatari.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais...  
- J'ai rien à te dire, laisse moi tranquille !  
- Tu es fâché à cause de tout à l'heure ?  
- Ne me parle pas de ça ! Plus jamais !  
- Je n'ai pas ri, tu sais. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça amusant. Si j'avais pu t'aider, je l'aurais fait.  
- Pourquoi, tu veux m'aider ? Je suis nul, on n'y peut rien !  
- Peut-être, mais moi je veux t'aider tout de même.  
- Je n'en vaut pas la peine...  
- C'est Dark, qui te dit tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Hiwatari le prit par l'épaule, l'entrainant loin de ce couloir bondé, sans trop que Daisuke ne s'en rende compte.

- Non, pas Dark, non... pourquoi ?  
- C'est son genre.  
- Ce n'est pas le genre de Dark !  
- Si tu le dis...

Ils arrivaient dans la cour, au milieu de leurs camarades rentrant chez eux. Hiwatari, qui tenait Daisuke, le poussant avec douceur devant lui, l'entraina vers un banc et l'y assit, avant de se placer à côté de lui. Daisuke fixa Hiwatari, qui ne disait rien, attendant probablement que les autres élèves soient partis, ce qui prit près d'un quart d'heure. Une fois la horde sauvage éclipsée, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs soupira et se cala sur le dossier du banc.

- Il ne faut pas faire attention à tout ce qu'on peut te dire, Niwa. Pars du principe que s'il y a une chose à dire pour te blesser, elle sera dite : c'est dans la nature humaine.  
- Mais... même mes amis ont...  
- Quand il y a des gens ligués contre toi, tu te rends compte de ceux pour qui tu comptes vraiment.  
- Alors ça veut dire que je compte pour personne...  
- Non. Tu n'as pas regardé derrière toi. Certaines personnes ne riaient pas.  
- Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas soutenu, alors ?

Hiwatari-kun fixait droit devant lui un point lointain et invisible. Son expression était d'une grande douceur, une douce rêverie qui n'allait pas du tout avec la violence des sentiments de Daisuke. Peine, colère... et incompréhension... Cependant... lui parler était assez agréable. Il ne disait pas ce que Daisuke voulait entendre, mais...

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais pourquoi tu dis que ?...  
- Mais je sais pas, pourquoi, arrête !

Le regard quiet s'enfuit, pour laisser place à de la colère. Hiwatari se leva, et lui tourna le dos.

- Je t'ai dit que tu comptais pour certaines personnes, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Tu es stupide d'agir de la sorte !

Et sur ce, il partit. Daisuke resta figé un long moment. C'était maintenant la tristesse qui dominait dans son cœur. Ou plutôt la détresse. Hiwatari-kun s'était fâché après lui. Et il lui avait dit qu'il était stupide...

Il ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il était stupide... Et si c'était Hiwatari-kun qui l'avait dit, c'est que c'était vrai !

- Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ?...  
«_ Arrête, Daisuke, tu sais très bien que..._ »  
- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu mens ! **Tu mens !!!** Tout le monde me déteste, je le sais !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, inutilement.

- Sinon, on m'aiderait... quelqu'un m'aiderait...  
«_ Mais tu dis ça mais tu ne veux même pas qu'on t'aide ! Quand on t'aide tu piques ta crise !_ »  
- Tais-toi !  
« _Non, c'est toi qui la ferme ! Tu fais du mal à tout le monde avec tes histoires, alors arrête un peu de faire ton intéressant !_ »  
- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?...

Daisuke ne savait pas s'il criait ou s'il parlait. S'il avait pu, il aurait arraché Dark de son corps, il l'aurait poussé, il lui aurait fait du mal, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise... Mais il ne pouvait pas... et il entendait ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre...

« _Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais je te conseille de te calmer, sinon tu vas faire le vide autour de toi ! Alors arrête ! Compris ? __Ar-rê-te !_ »  
- Tout... le monde va me détester ?  
« _C'est ça, t'as tout compris ! Alors rentre chez toi, presto, et arrête ton foutu caprice ! Tu vois ce que tu as fait à Hiwatari ? Eh bien tu vas le faire à tout le monde, si tu continues !_ »  
- Ah bon ?  
« _C'est certain !_ »

Daisuke, tremblant, se redressa, serra son sac contre lui et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Il passait et repassait l'horrible prophétie de Dark dans sa tête, soudainement conscient d'une réalité qu'il avait voulu se cacher. Se taire, sinon tout le monde allait le détester...

* * *

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, Daisuke ?  
- Très bonne.

Daisuke tenta un sourire, cependant un peu figé. Son père, absorbé dans son journal, ne remarqua rien. Il n'avait pas bougé de place depuis le matin.  
Constatant avec tristesse qu'il l'avait à peine écouté, Daisuke monta les escaliers et ferma la porte derrière lui avec le plus de douceur possible, malgré sa furieuse envie de la claquer pour que tout le quartier sache que ça n'allait pas bien.

Pas de With... personne... Est-ce que les gens avaient déjà commencé à le fuir ? Pourtant, son problème était assez récent...  
Chassant ces pensées d'un geste, il s'assit à son bureau et commença ses devoirs. Malheureusement, il en avait bien trop peu et se retrouva trop vite en tête à tête avec lui même. Il tenta de se replonger dans son bouquin soporifique mais rien à faire. "Tu n'es qu'un imbécile", "tout le monde va te détester", "plus personne ne voudra de toi"... tout cela résonnait dans sa tête, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'épisode du névrosé regardant le télé-achat qui était tellement ennuyeuse qu'en y songeant bien, c'était normal qu'il n'arrive pas à se distraire de ses pensées avec un truc pareil !

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : se glisser sous son lit. C'était un peu poussiéreux, mais tout de même assez bien rangé, si ce n'était un crayon qu'il cherchait depuis deux semaines et qu'il s'empressa de catapulter bien en vue dans la chambre à coup de pichenettes pour pouvoir le retrouver en temps utile. Une fois installé sur le ventre, menton dans le creux des coudes, il se sentit soudainement serein. Calme. Comme quand il était petit, comme quand rien n'avait vraiment d'importance... C'était il y avait tellement longtemps... sa maman lui préparait un goûter, après la classe, et il ne se posait pas de question existentielle. Il mangeait, puis dormait, puis allait prendre des bains, avec le savon qui piquait les yeux et les grimaces qui allaient avec, puis il jouait dans le salon, avec sa maman qui n'hésitait pas à jouer avec lui... même qu'une fois, elle lui avait acheté un gros jeu de construction avec plein de morceaux de bois en forme de pavé qu'il fallait empiler de façon stratégique pour obtenir une maison, et même qu'il avait bien passé tout son dimanche et les deux après-midi suivants à y arriver et qu'il hurlait dès que quelqu'un faisait mine de vouloir démolir ses ébauches pour ranger tout ce bazar, qui trainait au milieu du salon. Finalement, il était parvenu à construire la maison, et tout le monde avait eu l'air soulagé de voir le calvaire enfin fini, jusqu'à ce que sa maman ne lui demande de ranger et qu'il se mette à hurler en disant que ça allait tout casser et qu'il fallait laisser ça comme ça. Finalement, ça s'était terminé autour d'un gros dessert après qu'il ait fini par ranger, après force réprimandes et protestations.  
D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il devait avoir tout ça quelque part...

Il sortit de sous son lit et rampa jusqu'à la porte. Une fois devant, il se leva à contrecœur, puis se dépêcha d'aller farfouiller dans le débarras pour trouver son carton de vieux jouets et tout emmener dans sa chambre. Il ressortit son mécano, son jeu de constructions, des petits personnages articulés et pleins de petits verrous - probablement achetés spécialement pour qu'il s'entraine.

Il jouait tranquillement à se casser la tête sur la maison à construire quand sa mère ouvrit la porte en lui demandant de venir diner. Elle resta figée quelques secondes devant la vision de son fils assis sur le sol en train de jouer à son vieux jeu de constructions... puis finit par plus ou moins se ressaisir.

- Ben... Daisuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je joue, maman...  
- Tu... tu as bien re-rangé le placard, au moins ? demanda-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.  
- J'ai rien dérangé du tout !  
- Bien, c'est... euh... Tu viens manger ?  
- Oh, encore un peu, s'il te plait !  
- Non, c'est l'heure ! Allez, viens !  
- Pff... d'accord...

* * *

- Donc, voilà... La première réunion de notre petit club de dessin !... Je vois que nous sommes trois ! C'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Pour la première année, il faut avouer que je m'attendais à pire...  
- Neiji-sempai, j'ai demandé à mon grand frère s'il voulait venir, mais il a répondu que c'était... euh, "pourri", je crois...  
- C'est pas grave ! Ton grand frère, c'est pas le type en troisième année, qui joue au football en se servant du petit Karui de première année comme balle ?  
- Si !  
- Mais pourquoi je m'y attendais, moi ? soupira Neiji-kun en se frottant les yeux d'un air soudainement très las.  
- Et même qu'il dit d'aller nous faire foutre avec nos con...  
- **C'est bon, ça ira, Mitsuhira ! **Et toi, Niwa, ça a été ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- On ne s'est pas moqué de toi ?  
- Je m'attendais à pire, ne t'en fais pas !  
- Bien, c'est bien, ça ! C'est bien la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée... Bon, si on commençait ?

Et il se mit debout pour aller chercher trois planches et un tas de feuilles dans l'armoire. Il distribua de quoi travailler à chacun puis installa un chevalet pour y placer son propre matériel.

- Bien ! Commençons par le commencement... Tout le monde connait la notion de point de fuite ?  
- Pas moi, sempai ! scanda le petit en levant bêtement la main. C'est quoi, le point de fuite ?  
- Eh bien c'est un point vers lequel toutes les...

Et la leçon commença. Le petit Mitsuhira, qui était décidément bien niais, sembla apprendre plus de choses ici que durant toute sa vie. A plusieurs reprises, Daisuke crut que Neiji-kun allait fondre un câble et partir en pleurant de désespoir, notamment quand il s'effondra sur son chevalet en murmurant que cette année allait être trèèès longue, mais il tint bon, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que vint sept heures du soir et que le gamin partit en hurlant que sa mère allait le tuer.

Une fois l'énergumène disparu, Daisuke entendit comme un grand choc, et vit Neiji effondré par terre. Il s'empressa d'aller le redresser, mais l'autre se mit à rire en se remettant d'aplomb tout seul.

- Purée, ce qu'il est lourd...  
- C'est mignon, aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nan. C'est lourd ! Et dire qu'on en était qu'au point de fuite ! Il reste encore la ligne d'horizon, les bases du portrait, la technique du fusain, et les notions de cubisme, de pointillisme... Je tiendrai jamaiiis !  
- Je le ferai à ta place, si tu veux ! Tu auras juste à me dire à l'avance, pour que j'étudie !  
- C'est chic de ta part, Niwa, mais ça ira. Au pire, je le balancerai par la fenêtre... rien de bien grave !  
- Et moi je t'aiderai !  
- Sympa de ta part ! Par contre, il faudra s'arranger pour qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps, c'est ça...  
- Il y a toujours le fleuve !  
- J'ai un étui à contrebasse, chez moi, on pourra toujours le mettre dedans et l'y emmener sans se faire prendre !  
- Bonne idée ! On fait comme ça ?

Neiji se mit à rire, avant de redevenir sérieux et de soupirer.

- J'aimerais bien, mais non...  
- Je sais. Mais on se sent mieux après avoir été méchant, non ?  
- Merci, Niwa.  
- Pourquoi merci ?  
- Merci de parler avec moi et d'être gentil.

Comme à son habitude, Neiji ne put rester tranquille, et s'affaira à ranger les planchettes et les feuilles qu'ils avaient éparpillées partout.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été particulièrement gentil.  
- Ah, ben je te dis que par rapport aux autres, tu es extrêmement sympathique ! Si tu savais combien de fois on s'est moqué de moi, l'année dernière, parce que je voulais le faire, ce club de dessin !... Parce que ce n'est pas du sport, on me regarde de travers...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans ces moments là ?  
- Je fais comme si ça m'était égal.  
- Mais ça ne t'est pas égal ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Comment puis-je ne pas souffrir quand on critique quelque chose que j'ai fait ?! Et puis mis à part le club de cérémonie du thé des troisième année, il n'y a que du sport... Alors moi, je prends le dessin comme quelque chose d'innovant, quelque chose de bien !  
- Et tu ne penses jamais à abandonner ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je me dis que ça leur ferait trop plaisir, alors je continue, rien que pour les ennuyer ! Et puis tant que toi et Mitsuhira serez là, je continuerai !

Daisuke répondit par un sourire, que l'autre ne vit même pas, si absorbé qu'il était à refaire du tri dans l'armoire.

- De toute façon, le directeur m'a donné l'autorisation, alors pas de problème !  
- Mais... pourquoi tu as voulu monter ça, au juste ?  
- Parce que j'aime, Niwa ! On n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'on aime ?  
- Si, j'imagine...  
- Je pensais que si tous ceux qui aimaient dessiner pouvaient se rencontrer, ce serait vraiment idéal ! Tu vas voir, si ce club tient plusieurs années, on finira par avoir une réputation ! Il faut juste avoir la bonne idée, celle qui nous donnera un prestige, quoi...  
- Une exposition ?  
- Non, c'est nul ! Je songeais plutôt à une grande toile qu'on ferait tous les trois, avec ce qu'on sait tous faire ! On se complèterait, et puis on ferait un concours, et voilà !  
- Un concours...

Immédiatement, Daisuke sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il tendit ses mains entre lui et Neiji, comme pour le repousser.

- Ah, non, non, je ne pense pas être capable de faire un truc pareil, tu sais...  
- Eh ben tant pis, si t'es si nul que ça, je corrigerai, et puis voilà !  
- Mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie que tu voies ce que je fais, c'est vraiment affreux !  
- Bof... j'ai vu ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, et ça me plait !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ben ouais ! Mais bon, je veux pas te forcer, hein... J'avais bêtement cru que tu aimais le dessin, moi...  
- Mais j'aime le dessin !  
- Alors tu feras le concours avec nous. Allez, je rentre, à la semaine prochaine ! Je te ferai parvenir la date de la prochaine réunion ! Essaie de voir si tu peux pas inviter des gens, hein ?

Daisuke ne répondit pas, frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était stressé. Si jamais ils faisaient ce concours, tout le monde allait voir ses dessins... Et tout le monde allait se moquer de lui !...


	3. Chapitre III

- Ca va, Dai-chan ?  
- Ca va...

Il s'était affalé sur le canapé tête en bas, pour voir l'effet que ça faisait, et le sang lui montait à la tête. Les sons lui parvenaient comme étouffés, y compris sa propre voix. Mais, jugeant que l'expérience avait suffisamment duré, il se remit droit, se sentant tout d'un coup plus léger. Ca faisait même carrément du bien ! Ah, il le ferait plus souvent, de se mettre la tête en bas, juste pour ressentir l'allégresse ressentie lorsqu'on se remettait bien !

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de cesser tes bêtises ? Merci !  
- Mais maman, c'était juste pour voir...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, depuis hier ?! Tu joues avec des cubes, et maintenant tu fais le gamin ! Arrête tes histoires, maintenant !  
- Oui maman...

Daisuke prit un air contrit le plus sincère possible et monta dans sa chambre, un peu chancelant, car rester cinq minutes à voir le monde à l'envers a toujours quelques petits effets secondaires.  
Une fois la porte refermée, il rangea sans aucun remord les jeux dans le carton, mais, après un petit temps de réflexion, choisit de le mettre sous son lit, à l'abri des yeux de sa mère mais tout de même suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le prendre en cas de besoin. Bon... et maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ?

Il balaya sa chambre du regard, puis, plus par ennui qu'autre chose, s'assit à son bureau pour dessiner. Tiens ! Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, cette fois ! Daisuke faisait partie de ces gens qui ont des jours avec et des jours sans. Heureusement, c'était un jour avec, et il parvint à faire le portrait au fusain d'une adolescente aux cheveux nattés sans aucun problème. Si ce n'est qu'une fois achevé, il se sentit tellement dégouté qu'il se dépêcha de le déchirer. Non, décidément, il était nul... Jamais il ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit de cette passion, jamais !... Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir... pouvoir y arriver...

Agacé, il prit une seconde feuille, et choisit cette fois de travailler au crayon. Il n'aimait pas le fusain, de toute façon ! Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de correct ! C'était même certain ! Travailler au crayon, c'est si simple... les traits ratés peuvent être effacés, et il suffit de repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit pour donner une forme, une texture une épaisseur. Le moindre trait ajouté est un défi : améliorer le dessin tout en prenant le risque de tout gâcher avec un coup malencontreux de travers. Car quand on dessine, la moindre erreur peut coûter très cher, surtout au niveau du visage et des drapés des vêtements ! Et dessiner, c'est aussi savoir adopter des techniques différentes ; poignet souple pour les cheveux, plus rigide pour le corps, et pour le visage, c'est encore une autre affaire : seuls les doigts travaillent ! Enfin dessiner, selon Daisuke, c'était bien plus que gribouiller sur une feuille, c'était s'exprimer et réussir à créer quelque chose de beau, qui pourrait même peut-être devenir une peinture, si le motif lui plaisait vraiment. Car rien n'est plus merveilleux que de concrétiser sa pensée en quelque chose d'impérissable.

- Dai-chan ?... je peux entrer ?  
- Vas-y, maman.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais continua à dessiner. Elle ne s'avança pas vers lui.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...  
- Ce n'est rien, maman, penses-tu... C'est oublié !  
- Ah bon ?

Le ton de sa mère était déçu, mais Daisuke ne dit rien pour la consoler. Non, ça n'était pas oublié. Bien au contraire.

- Tu n'es pas malade, dis ?  
- Non, pas du tout !

Le crayon s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer, avec elle derrière lui. Si seulement elle pouvait partir !... Daisuke avait tout sauf envie de lui parler.

- Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu vas me le dire, Daisuke, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr maman !

Daisuke se tourna enfin vers elle, et lui fit un sourire si confiant et si enfantin qu'elle y crut, s'excusa encore une fois puis partit, consolée. Sitôt la porte refermée, le visage du garçon redevint sombre et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Lui parler ?... Pourquoi lui parler ? Comment lui parler ? Elle ne comprendrait pas, au mieux. Au pire, elle se fâcherait.

* * *

Encore un visage. Un petit visage apparaissait entre ses doigts, sous ses coups de crayon. Le visage d'une fillette qui pleurait. Avec de beaux cheveux clairs tout ondulés et des yeux aux paupières baissées, tout pleins de larmes. C'était mignon. Et assez joli... pour une fois !  
En plus, il faisait beau, ce jour là ! Les feuilles d'automne commençaient à tomber, mais il y avait un petit soleil bien agréable et trop peu de vent pour que l'air ne soit froid.

Enfin satisfait de son croquis, Daisuke s'arrêta, signa et mis la date en bas de la feuille. Ah, maintenant qu'il y pensait... c'était drôle, cette manie qu'il avait de toujours faire son portrait au milieu de la feuille, sans jamais continuer jusqu'aux bords... En même temps, des petits croquis préparatoires, comme chaque artiste en fait, ce n'est pas très important... Ce qui compte, c'est l'œuvre finale, le véritable tableau que l'artiste peint, et qui représente ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire ! Daisuke avait essayé, plusieurs fois, déjà, mais jamais il n'était parvenu à créer un véritable tableau. Toujours des essais, des petites choses sans prétention... Mais un jour il était certain qu'une de ses peintures allait lui plaire ! Il fallait juste qu'il s'exerce sans relâche, et un jour il y arriverait ! Un jour il parviendrait à faire quelque chose de beau que son entourage aurait du plaisir à voir ! En attendant, c'était une mauvaise période à passer, celle où ses dessins ne valaient pas un clou mais où il apprenait petit à petit à en faire un qui en valait la peine ! Et ce petit morceau de portrait qu'il tenait entre ses mains, c'était un début d'Art, une ébauche de beauté. Il y avait encore énormément de chemin à parcourir, mais il finirait bien par y arriver ! Même s'il était certain que cela prendrait des dizaines d'années... des dizaines d'années de travail acharné pour arriver à créer un dessin digne de ce nom...  
Daisuke arracha la feuille du carnet et la jeta dans une poubelle non loin de là. Un petit tour à la papeterie et il allait rentrer...

- Comment j'ai pu un jour croire que je savais dessiner ?... Tout ça, c'est du travail d'amateur ! Tout le monde peut le faire !  
« _Evite de parler tout haut, Daisuke, tout le monde te regarde !_ »

Enfin... ce qu'il faisait, c'était si puéril, si insignifiant !... Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne idée ! Quelque chose de vraiment bien, de vraiment beau, et d'agréable à voir ! Les portraits, ce n'était pas terrible, même pas terrible du tout... avec la photographie, il n'y a plus aucun prestige à dessiner des visages... Non, il fallait qu'il combine portrait et paysage ! Mais il n'était pas très bon pour ça... Même carrément mauvais... Le paysage naturel, ce n'était pas son truc. Il se débrouillait dans les décors géométriques des intérieurs mais mis à part ça... Arbres, fleurs, terre, herbe, pluie, ciel... tout cela lui échappait complètement, comme... comme s'il s'agissait d'un bocal de sucre sur une étagère qu'il ne pouvait atteindre ! Pour faire son gâteau, il pouvait toujours employer des substituts mais jamais ça ne serait comme du sucre ! Et pour les éléments de la nature, c'était pareil ! Il ne parvenait pas à représenter le contour subtil des feuilles, tous les détails de l'écorce, toutes les nuances des nuages... Ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation de la réalité, sans vraiment réussir à donner une vie à ces éléments... Mais même s'il n'était pas doué, à force de s'entrainer, il y parviendrait ! Dans vingt, trente ans, à force de s'acharner sur ces détails, il finirait bien par comprendre quel est le secret pour en faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, alors c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça... Il y a des gens faits pour le dessin, comme il y en a d'autres qui n'ont rien à faire dans ce domaine. Daisuke adorait le dessin et éprouvait toujours du plaisir à en faire, mais... mais son entourage... il voulait faire quelque chose qui puisse plaire aux autres, à ceux à qui il avait envie de faire plaisir ! Il voulait entendre quelque chose comme "c'est tellement beau que je me sens... enfin, c'est indescriptible...". Quelque chose qui dirait à Daisuke que c'était bon, qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de faire passer des choses au travers de sa peinture, et que, désormais, il était capable de procurer du bonheur.

Devant le magasin, il y avait une petite clochette qui tintait au gré du vent. Bientôt, le propriétaire l'enlèverait. C'était l'automne... Et ce son, qui rappelait l'été, était plutôt réconfortant... il rappelait un temps agréable, de chaleur, de douceur, d'envie de sortir... alors que l'hiver, c'était le froid, le noir, les bouts de doigts gelés et les nez rougis.  
Daisuke poussa la porte vitrée et entra dans la boutique. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Il s'agissait d'un magasin tout de même assez grand, de type plutôt industriel, avec des étagères en métal et tout parfaitement ordonné et étiqueté - si ce n'était les pochettes où Daisuke avait dû amener sa règle pour savoir laquelle était format raisin, étant donné que ça n'était même pas indiqué.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers les "pistolets". Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en cherchait un pour quand il s'exerçait à la bande dessinée. Et puis ce genre de petits instruments, ça sert toujours... Par contre... c'est un peu cher ! Mais Daisuke avait prévu le coup : il avait l'argent de son anniversaire et comptait bien l'utiliser ! Il avait tout économisé pendant trois ans, pourquoi ne pas s'autoriser un peu de dépenses, maintenant ? Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Ce qu'on aime, c'est toujours la bonne cause. Cependant, il n'y avait personne au comptoir, et il n'y avait pas eu de tintement lorsqu'il était entré, donc il ne pouvait pas payer.

- Niwa...

Daisuke faillit mourir de peur et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Hiwatari-kun. Ce dernier ramassa les petits instruments de dessin, que le rouquin avait laissé tomber de peur, et les lui tendit sans un mot.

- Merci Hiwatari-kun... Alors... tu es là, aussi ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- Ah, oui, je suis bête, excuse moi... Et... tu cherches quelque chose ?  
- Non, je regardais simplement.

Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur dispute et pressa le paquet sur sa poitrine, le cœur battant. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux... mais comment aurait-il pu ?...

- Je tenais à te dire...

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Ils avaient tous deux élevé la voix en même temps et ce sur le même ton, gêné et hésitant.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Niwa ?  
- Ah, non, non, pas du tout ! Vas-y, dis, toi !  
- Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre fois. J'ai eu tort de m'énerver, alors... Tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Le beau visage d'Hiwatari-kun n'exprimait pas véritablement de regrets mais s'il le disait... c'était probablement qu'il y avait quelque chose... Hiwatari n'était pas du genre à parler dans le vide, lui ! C'était un garçon courageux et plein de bonne volonté !

- Bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser !  
- Ah bon ?...  
- Oui, c'était de ma faute, j'ai été agaçant. D'ailleurs, je tenais aussi à m'excuser. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé !

Mais, voyant de le regard de son ami s'égarait déjà ailleurs, Daisuke - qui aurait pourtant voulu en parler encore - changea de sujet.

- Et donc, tu cherchais quelque chose ?  
- Tu m'as déjà posé la question, Niwa...  
- Oui, je sais, mais... D'accord.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- Non, non, c'est juste que je...

Daisuke, qui sentait son visage virer à l'écarlate, serra davantage ses mains sur sa poitrine, prit une petite inspiration et coupa court :

- Si, je vais bien.  
- Si tu le dis. - Tu fais partie du club de dessin, non ?  
- Ah, euh... oui, oui, c'est ça... le... oui, avec Neiji-kun... et... le petit...  
- Mitsuhira.  
- Je vois que tu es déjà au courant...

Le regard d'Hiwatari se fit plus perçant, et Daisuke baissa instantanément les yeux sur le carrelage du magasin. Oh, non... Mais pourquoi se sentait-il donc obligé de parler à Hiwatari-kun de cette manière ?!... Il allait le détester, le détester... Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement, il se sentait mal...

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que... Désolé !

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il reposa ce qu'il avait prévu d'acheter et sortit de la boutique, rouge de honte, le cœur affreusement serré et avec l'impression que tout se liguait contre lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Au bout de quelques temps, après s'être assuré que son camarade de classe ne l'avait pas suivi et avoir plusieurs fois changé de direction pour être certain de lui échapper, Daisuke s'appuya contre un mur et s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

Il était tellement minable... incapable de parler à quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien... incapable de tenir plus de deux secondes... incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer librement, ce que même le dernier des imbéciles était capable de faire...

Il était... si nul... si écœurant... si faible...

* * *

Daisuke gardait ses paumes fraiches plaquées sur ses paupières fermées. Puis il les écartait, et regardait sa chambre. Puis recommençait, avec quelques secondes de battement. Cela le calmait, petit à petit, car il se répétait des phrases rassurantes entre chaque vision de la pièce, telles que "Tu te sens très bien", "Tu n'es pas agacé", "Tu as fait une erreur, mais tu vas la réparer". Et à chaque fois, c'était comme s'il voyait sa chambre différemment. Et même s'il savait très bien que c'était du mensonge, qu'il n'allait pas bien et que ce n'était qu'une espèce d'enveloppe protectrice, il se sentait mieux avec. Il avait l'impression de redevenir normal, d'avoir annihilé le mal. Il avait isolé la souffrance quelque part dans sa poitrine, dans une petite bulle qu'il essayait de former, là, en se répétant des mensonges.

Finalement, si le poids de la douleur était toujours là, il la ressentait beaucoup moins, et il put enfin descendre au salon sans risquer de fondre en larmes sur le tapis de sa maman qui n'aurait pas manqué de hurler au massacre.

Au salon, il n'y avait que son grand père, qui lisait. A cette heure, sa maman devait s'occuper du linge... La nuit était tombée. Et où pouvait bien être son père ?! Enfin, et ceci, Daisuke se le dit avec une certaine amertume, son père n'était jamais là, en ce moment. Toujours occupé, toujours absent, au propre comme au figuré. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il disparaisse au moment où son fils avait le plus besoin de lui ?... Il n'était pas beaucoup là, ces temps-ci... il ne s'intéressait plus à lui... D'ailleurs... c'était peut-être qu'il avait senti que Daisuke était détraqué et qu'il valait mieux s'en éloigner... De toute façon, il faisait tellement de bêtises, en ce moment, qu'il aurait été stupide de faire l'innocent et de croire que c'était la faute de son père. C'était sa faute à lui, à Daisuke. S'il avait été plus fort et plus courageux, son père aurait pu le supporter, et passerait du temps avec lui. Seulement il ne l'était pas et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre... comment être meilleur... Peut-être que s'il faisait plus d'efforts... si seulement... si seulement il avait su quoi faire pour arrêter d'être comme ça... aussi minable, aussi pleurnichard...

Essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, Daisuke remonta l'escalier et s'enferma encore dans sa chambre. Il resta là, planté, à retenir sa respiration, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il fallait... qu'il soit fort ! Il fallait qu'il soit courageux ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être un minable !

- Mais pourquoi je suis si nul ?... pourquoi ?... Je fais des efforts... j'essaie...

Enfin, il parvint à repousser les larmes, à les refouler, à les replacer dans son corps. Il avait réussi... il avait repoussé son envie de pleurer... C'était sûrement un progrès, même si ça faisait très mal à l'intérieur. C'était ce que Dark lui avait conseillé, de toute façon, et Dark savait bien mieux que lui ! Il avait cent fois plus d'expérience, et était bien plus intelligent ! De toute façon, Dark n'était pas malade, lui, donc il fallait écouter ses conseils. Se taire. Effacer le problème. Si Daisuke n'acceptait pas un problème, cela voulait dire qu'il n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un problème non dit est un problème insignifiant, donc un problème inexistant. Et pourquoi s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui n'existait même pas ?

Tout de même épuisé par cette chose qui n'existait pas, Daisuke se prépara à aller au lit. Avant de se coucher, cependant, il alla à la porte pour ouvrir à With, qui attendait devant. Seulement, With n'attendait pas à la porte. Daisuke le chercha des yeux dans la chambre, mais il n'y était pas non plus... génial...  
With aussi, alors...


	4. Chapitre IV

Le parquet de la chambre était recouvert de feuilles éparses, froissées, gribouillés, parfois percées d'un coup de crayon rageur. Assis sur la tablette de sa fenêtre, Daisuke s'exerçait, toujours et encore, au dessin. Avec ce club, qui lui trottait toujours dans la tête, ajouté à ce concours, que Neiji-kun comptait organiser, il était plus anxieux que jamais. Aucun de ses dessins n'étaient à la hauteur de cette tâche... aucun de ces dessins ne...  
Daisuke arrêta de griffonner. Neiji-kun ne lui avait pas dit que ses dessins étaient mauvais : il ne lui en avait jamais montré. Peut-être que... peut-être qu'il aimerait en fin de compte... Mais enfin... comment pourrait-il aimer ça ?...

La feuille s'envola pour rejoindre les autres... il n'y arrivait pas ! Il fallait qu'il montre quelque chose à Neiji-kun, mais quelque chose de bien, pour qu'il puisse lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Car c'était ça ! Daisuke avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul !  
En attendant, il pourrait toujours le montrer à sa mère ! Voilà, c'était ce qu'il allait faire !  
Daisuke s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put, et finit par faire un portrait dont il était plutôt satisfait, malgré la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve pour le dessin de l'œil droit. Mais bon, on ne pouvait voir ce détail qu'en était vraiment pointilleux ! Et pour une fois qu'un de ses dessins lui plaisait à peu près !...

- Maman ! Où tu es ?  
- Je suis là, Dai-chan... pourquoi tu cries ?  
- J'aimerais montrer ça à celui qui tient le club auquel je me suis inscrit et je voulais savoir si tu aimais.

Soudainement très motivé, Daisuke lui tendit la feuille, le cœur battant. Elle la saisit, la porta à hauteur de visage... qui adopta immédiatement une moue plutôt critique.

- C'est pas bien ?...  
- Non, Dai-chan, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... enfin, le personnage...  
- Vas-y, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Ca va m'aider à m'améliorer.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire sur le style, mais le personnage... Enfin, il a une forme de visage bien particulière, et la coupe de cheveux que tu as choisie ne va pas avec !  
- Ah bon ?...  
- Bien sûr ! Et aussi, il n'a pas une bonne expression ; il a l'air vraiment stupide, je te conseille de changer ça !  
- D'accord, je retiens. Je vais m'améliorer.  
- J'espère bien !

Daisuke serra les dents, blessé par cette remarque pourtant dite sans patente arrière-pensée. Il esquissa un sourire, le plus naturel possible, puis fit volte-face pour se précipiter à nouveau dans sa chambre... Dégoûté, il contempla son dessin un long moment. Il l'aimait bien, pourtant... Il allait le montrer à Neiji-kun, de toute façon ! C'était pour lui que le dessin était fait, à la base ! Et pour Hiwatari-kun, aussi !

« _Tu t'énerves pour un rien, Daisuke... Elle a dit ça pour t'aider !_ »  
- Oui, c'était pour mon bien, je sais... c'était pour mon bien...  
« _Tu lui as demandé, je te rappelle..._ »  
- C'était justifié, ce qu'elle m'a dit ? C'est vraiment si affreux que ça ?!

Dark garda un petit moment le silence, comme pour prendre le temps de choisir les mots qui aideraient le plus Daisuke.

« _Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle en pensait, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu en fais ce que tu veux._ »  
- Toi, tu aimes ?  
« _Pardon ?_ »  
- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Dark ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon dessin ?  
« _Oh, tu sais, moi, je m'en fous, de tout ça ! Ouais, c'est sympa !_ »  
- Je te demande d'être sincère !  
« _Si je suis sincère, ça va te fâcher, alors bon, autant t'éviter ça..._ »  
- Ca veut dire que c'est affreux...  
« _Mais j'ai pas dit ça !_ »

La voix de Dark se faisait impuissante, presque paniquée, au fond de lui. Amusé, Daisuke essaya de prendre la remarque avec philosophie, s'assit à son bureau, et demanda :

- Je recommence, alors ?  
« _Non... essaie juste de travailler celui-là !_ »  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois changer ?  
« _Mais j'en sais rien, moi !_ »  
- Ecoute, Dark, t'as dit qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, alors maintenant t'assumes et tu m'aides ! S'il te plait...  
« _Mais je sais paaas !!!_ »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Daisuke se mit à rire. Il allait travailler et il allait faire des progrès ! Bon, s'il ne comptait que sur Dark, il était mal barré, mais...

- Je pourrais demander à Hiwatari-kun...  
« _T'es pas désespéré à ce point, quand même, Daisuke !?_ »  
- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire !  
« _Oh non, pitié ! Il va encore te dire un truc, tu vas encore déprimer et qui est-ce qui devra te supporter pendant trois jours le temps que tu t'en remettes ?..._ »

* * *

- Ca m'a surpris, il faut l'avouer... Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ton Art tellement au sérieux.  
- J'aime le dessin, et j'aimerais bien que les autres l'aiment autant que moi !  
- Qui ça, "les autres" ?

Daisuke sortit son dessin, et le tendit à Hiwatari-kun, qui le prit et l'étudia attentivement.

- Ceux que j'aime. Je veux qu'ils aiment ce que je fais.  
- Et ils n'aiment pas ?  
- Non. Maman n'aime pas, et D... euh... Maman n'aime pas.  
- Tu devrais peut-être te renseigner sur le genre qu'elle aime... Imagine qu'elle ait une affection toute particulière pour le symbolisme ! Alors que toi, tu mises dans le style bande dessinée stylisée et réaliste.  
- Oui, mais je voulais dire... je veux que ça te plaise, à toi aussi ! Tu comprends ? J'ai envie de faire plaisir, j'ai envie de procurer du bonheur au travers de ce que je fais.  
- C'est très généreux de ta part. Mais avant de commencer, il va falloir travailler certaines choses, d'accord ?  
- Oui ! Dis moi ce que je dois faire !

Hiwatari l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, et tira sa chaise pour se placer devant lui. Daisuke remarqua avec ravissement qu'il avait laissé tomber son bafouillement incompréhensible ! Voilà qu'il reprenait confiance en lui !

- D'abord, il faut que nous définissions certaines choses, comme la notion de beauté. Qu'est-ce que la beauté, selon toi ?

Le rouquin réfléchit un peu. C'était une question tordue ! La beauté... qu'est-ce que la beauté... la beauté, c'était... euh...

- Eh bien... quelque chose de beau, qu'on a envie de le regarder parce qu'on aime ! C'est quelque chose qu'on aime !  
- Oui, mais la beauté, en elle-même, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une... attraction ? On se sent attiré par cette chose, parce qu'elle est belle ?  
- Très bien. Attends juste une seconde...

Hiwatari se leva, et alla regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. Pendant ce temps, Daisuke s'autorisa un petit regard sur la chambre. Un peu triste, mais en même temps, ça faisait du bien, ce vide. C'était effrayant et paisible à la fois.

Son œil fut attiré par deux cadres, posés sur la table de chevet. Il en prit un et le regarda. Il s'agissait de deux photographies, coupées dans le sens de la longueur. Le morceau de gauche représentait un homme, et celui de droite une femme. Les parents d'Hiwatari-kun, probablement... Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, même s'il y avait un petit quelque chose dans le père... les yeux, peut-être. Et l'expression, aussi. Mais la ressemblance la plus frappante restait tout de même les...  
Hiwatari-kun lui arracha littéralement le cadre des mains et le rangea dans l'armoire. Son visage n'exprimait aucune colère ; Daisuke ne songea même pas à s'excuser, encore surpris.

- Cette dame, c'était ta maman ?  
- Oui, Niwa. Maintenant, si tu veux bien...  
- Et l'homme, c'était ton papa ?  
- Lui ? C'est personne !  
- Pourtant, tu l'as en photo...

Hiwatari-kun ne répondit pas. Daisuke avait entendu quelque part que les petits garçons étaient souvent en conflit avec leur père, comme les filles avec leur mère. Un truc machin en rapport avec Œdipe... ou quelqu'un avec un nom comme ça... Alors c'était normal qu'il ait du mal avec le sien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hiwatari-kun, ne fais pas attention.  
- Oui, bon. Viens, je vais te montrer ça !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Daisuke se leva, et vit ce que son camarade lui pointait du doigt sur son écran. Le portrait d'une femme, aux paupière lourdes. Ce n'était pas sublime, mais agréable tout de même à regarder.

- Cette peinture était la préférée de quelqu'un que je connaissais. Tu la trouves belle, toi ?  
- Oui, mais... pas plus que ça...  
- Exactement ! Tu vois comme la notion de beauté change d'une personne à l'autre.  
- Oui, j'ai compris. Donc ce que je fais peut plaire à certains, mais pas à d'autres !  
- C'est ça. Et imagine aussi que tu aies fait une œuvre parfaite, la plus belle chose que tu soies capable de créer. Si le conservateur du musée d'Azumano passait devant, il te l'achèterait à un prix pharaonique tant c'est beau. Seulement, tu n'as pas de chance, ce n'est pas du tout au goût de ceux que tu aimes et à qui tu veux faire plaisir. Naturellement, que vas-tu te dire ?  
- Que c'est laid...  
- Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui, j'ai compris. Tout est une question de point de vue...  
- C'est ça. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
- Non, j'aimerais qu'on continue ! Je veux progresser, Hiwatari-kun !  
- Tu as déjà beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui...  
- Tu plaisantes ! On a juste philosophé ! Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on en passe au pratique.  
- Bien...

Daisuke sortit de son sac une petite planche de carton, à laquelle il avait fixé quelques feuilles à l'aide d'une pince, ainsi qu'un crayon. Hiwatari-kun le regardait avec attention, voire avec un brin d'amusement. Forcément ! Un rituel pareil était ridicule, mais Daisuke ne pouvait tout de même pas se cacher pour sortir ses affaires !

- Que voudrais tu travailler, Niwa ?  
- Tout !  
- Mais il y a bien quelque chose que tu sais dessiner.  
- Non, je ne sais pas dessiner. C'est pour ça que je suis là.  
- Ton portrait n'était pas mauvais.  
- Je l'ai montré à ma mère et elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas bon ! Toi, je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui ne va pas !  
- Eh bien... oui, il y a quelques défauts, mais ce n'est pas affreux non plus.  
- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, alors ! Comme ça, je vais m'améliorer !

Daisuke eut droit à un beau regard sceptique pas totalement convaincu. Son camarade de classe s'assit à côté de lui, et désigna quelques points de son dessin, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes.

- Il y a un souci d'alignement des parties du buste. Regarde : le cou est décalé par rapport au visage. Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas attention, on dirait juste que le personnage a la tête inclinée, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Si je refais ton dessin à côté, mais en traçant la ligne médiane du corps, on voit que tu as eu un souci au niveau de l'orientation de la tête... Il faut que tu visualises la tête comme un...

Et la leçon continua, et Daisuke apprenait et réapprenait, avec les conseils et les exemples d'Hiwatari-kun qui semblait pour la première fois intarissable. Même si au début Daisuke était plutôt piqué au vif dans son orgueil de se voir pris comme un vulgaire apprenti, il finit par se dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché et accepta la leçon avec humilité. A vrai dire, il admirait tellement Hiwatari pour ce qu'il lui montrait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite amertume. Hiwatari était tellement meilleur que lui... Il avait une telle aisance... Alors que lui...

Mais il écoutait, avec une profonde admiration. A vrai dire, plus Hiwatari se montrait supérieur, plus Daisuke sentait qu'il appréciait, même si tout cela se teintait de la souffrance de se savoir si mauvais dans un domaine qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Mais l'autre était si fort ! Comment lui en vouloir ? C'était à lui, Daisuke, de l'écouter, et de s'entrainer, de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se montrer digne de lui. Pour pouvoir lui dire "Tu m'as aidé, maintenant tu peux être fier de moi."

- Niwa-kun... il est tard, maintenant...  
- Tu sais, j'ai dit à maman que je rentrerais tard, alors c'est pas grave...  
- Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué.

Daisuke se sentit virer à l'écarlate, et fourra ses affaires dans son sac en un temps record.

- Bien sûr, je comprends ! Je vais rentrer, alors ! Merci d'avoir été si patient ; bonne nuit !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se lever pour l'accompagner, Daisuke dévala l'escalier et sortit, faisant tout de même bien attention à ne pas claquer la porte en sortant.


	5. Chapitre V

- Daisuke ! Envoie, bon sang !

Daisuke lança la balle, les bras tremblants, et, naturellement, elle fit un mauvais rebond et Saehara fut forcé de se baisser pour la rattraper.

- Ah, ce que t'es nul ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, regarde !

Saehara la lui renvoya d'un coup sec et Daisuke la rattrapa sans même avoir à se déplacer. Oui, il n'était pas fort dans tout ça... Sauf pour la gym ! Mais bon... Maîtrise de balles, tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

- Allez, renvoie-la, Daisuke, viiiite ! Ce que tu peux être lourd !  
- Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de dire que je suis nul tout le temps ! Je sais que je suis nul, arrête, maintenant !

Daisuke sentait de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il lâcha la balle pour vite s'essuyer le visage. Derrière eux, la voix du professeur s'éleva :

- Niwa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je me suis fait mal au poignet..., prétexta-t'il tellement vite qu'il s'étonna lui-même.  
- Eh bien allez vous la passer sous l'eau !

Retenant ses larmes, il passa devant Saehara sans le regarder et poussa la porte à battants du vestiaire. Au dessus du lavabo, il se permit enfin de pleurer. Ses joues le brûlaient, c'était désagréable et collant, mais il laissa faire, pour pouvoir retourner en cours le plus vite possible. Pourquoi était-il si sensible ?... pourquoi de si petites remarques l'affectaient-elles tant ?! Il était si faible... si faible...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à se maîtriser et se rinça le visage pour en ôter toute trace de pleurs. Il s'essuya ensuite avec la manche de son uniforme, rangé avec les autres, puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, retourna dans la grande salle. Et son début de motivation retomba. Pourquoi revenait-il ?... Il était tellement nul, de toute façon... Enfin si, il était très fort pour ennuyer les autres et faire le boulet, ça, c'était certain !

La porte à battant s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Daisuke redisparut dans le vestiaire. A quoi bon ?... Il était nul en basket-ball, c'était comme ça. Et tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Autant ne pas s'épuiser inutilement et garder son énergie pour des choses vraiment importantes, comme s'entraîner à dessiner. Ca, c'était important.

- Dites, Niwa, ça fait un quart d'heure que vous vous passez la main sous l'eau, quand même !

Daisuke leva les un air si misérable vers le professeur, qui était à la porte, qu'elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez si mal que ça ?  
- Non. Je n'y arrive pas.  
- Vous n'y arrivez pas à quoi ?  
- A faire les exercices...  
- Eh ben c'est pas un drame. Allez, hop ! Retournez avec les autres !  
- Mais je ralentis tout le monde...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire, de tout le monde ?!

Daisuke se mura dans le silence. En voilà encore une qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ce monde n'était-il donc peuplé que d'insensibles ?

- Allez, Niwa, un peu de courage ! Un homme, c'est censé être fort ! Courage !

A contrecœur, il se leva et suivit le professeur. "Courage", "courage"... Pourquoi toujours ce courage, partout ?! Daisuke n'était pas courageux, pas du tout, quand il s'agissait de ces choses là... Où trouver ce fameux courage ?... Qui pourrait le lui donner ?...

« _Allez, Daisuke, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !_ »  
- _Je sais.  
_« _Eh ben qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller avec les autres ?_ »  
- _Je suis nul...  
_« _Mais tu vas t'améliorer, va !_ »  
- _C'est ça, bien sûr...  
_« _C'est quoi encore, ton problème ?!_ »  
- _Le problème c'est que ça fait __**quatorze ans**__ que je suis censé m'améliorer._

* * *

Riku Harada était une jolie fille, avec un beau visage très fin, bien dessiné, et apte à exprimer beaucoup d'émotions. Elle même était intelligente, s'adaptait facilement, et faisait toujours preuve d'un courage et d'une détermination hors pairs. Une jeune fille idéale et prometteuse, pleine de bonne volonté, avec toutes les capacités nécessaires pour faire une épouse parfaite. Et c'est ce que Daisuke se répétait, dans l'espoir de s'en convaincre. Pourtant, il avait beau fixer Riku et repasser encore ses qualités en tête, il ne ressentait rien. Pas le moindre sentiment d'amour, rien. Etait-ce cette crise qui occultait ainsi toutes ses émotions ? Pourquoi son cœur ne le brûlait-il plus, quand il la regardait ? Etait-il donc si consumé d'égoïsme et de souffrance inutile qu'il commençait à devenir insensible à son entourage ? Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve comment se guérir, et vite.

Il reposa le morceau, à peine entamé, de pomme de terre grillée avec le reste, toujours intact. Il n'avait pas faim. Enfin si, il avait faim, mais dès qu'il portait quelque chose à sa bouche, il était tout de suite écœuré. Inutile de continuer dans ces conditions, autant faire autre chose !  
Il put enfin sortir sa planche à dessin pour travailler sérieusement. Il avait bien cherché Neiji-kun, pour lui montrer son dessin, mais en vain. Et il commençait à se sentir découragé : c'était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir l'aider à progresser et elle restait introuvable ! Comment allait-il faire, s'il ne lui mettait pas la main dessus ? Il n'allait pas demander à Hiwatari tout le temps, quand même ! Ca allait finir par l'agacer, de servir de nourrice, et Daisuke allait se trouver sur les roses en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire ! Non, il devait trouver Neiji afin de lui demander de l'aider aussi. N'était-il pas doué pour les paysages ? Avec lui, Daisuke allait sans doute apprendre beaucoup de choses, aussi !  
Rassuré par cette promesse, Daisuke dessina sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de reprise des cours ne le force à s'interrompre. Voilà qu'il allait retourner avec les autres, ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, ceux qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, ceux à qui il essayait de paraître naturel. Heureusement, le visage sur lequel il s'entraînait était là pour lui. Un simple dessin, certes, mais un dessin qui ne la trahirait jamais.  
Au moins, lui, il était là.

* * *

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'ai bien appliqué tout ce que Hiwatari-kun m'a dit !

Et il y avait une réelle amélioration ! Les traits se faisaient plus assurés et le visage plus vraisemblable ! Et même, en y regardant bien... Daisuke avait dessiné comme un semblant de sourire, chose rare ces derniers temps.

« _J'en pense que tu te rends malade pour rien._ »  
- Si c'est ce que j'aime, Dark, ce n'est pas rien !  
« _Prends du recul, mon grand ! Ce que tu tiens là, c'est rien que du papier et un peu de poussière de crayon par dessus. Rien d'autre._ »  
- Mais si c'est ce que j'aime ! C'est beaucoup !  
« _Si cette chose que tu aimes, comme tu dis, te mets dans un état pareil, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Tu te rends malade pour des futilités !_ »  
- Je déteste quand tu as raison...

Daisuke posa le nouveau croquis à côté de l'autre, qu'il ne montrerait finalement pas à Neiji-kun. Oui, le nouveau était sensiblement mieux ! Il y avait encore quelques failles, mais ça allait.

- Le dessin, c'est rien que frotter du crayon sur du papier, pour faire des traits. D'accord, c'est rien que ça. Mais c'est ce qui me permet de tenir, Dark. Quand je dessine, c'est comme si je me découvrais moi-même, tu comprends ?  
« _Donc quand tu veux le montrer aux autres, c'est que tu veux leur montrer comment tu es, c'est ça ?_ »

A ces mots, une sorte de consolation monta en Daisuke, et il finit par sourire. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ça... mais cela était vrai, maintenant que c'était dit !

« _Et c'est pour ça que ça te fait si mal quand on rejette ce que tu fais... Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu désires t'améliorer, c'est ça ?_ »  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, tu sais. Tu crois que c'est ça ?  
« _C'est ce que je pense, du moins._ »  
- Si je continue à m'améliorer en dessin, je progresserai aussi, alors ?!  
« _Il y a tout de même une différence entre toi et des petits traits, Daisuke... mais c'est l'idée._ »  
- Ouais mais...  
« _Un souci ?_ »

La voix de Dark était sereine et sérieuse. Il avait sans doute compris qu'en ce moment il valait mieux ne pas brusquer trop Daisuke, et ce dernier lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de pourquoi ils en étaient venus à cette conversation :

- T'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de mon dessin !

Et Dark choisit judicieusement le silence.

* * *

- Maman...

Sa mère quitta son assiette des yeux. Elle non plus n'avait pas touché au contenu de son assiette.

- Oui, Dai-chan ?  
- Papa ne vient pas dîner ?  
- Il est très fatigué, en ce moment, tu sais...  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est ma faute s'il est malade ?  
- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, arrête...

Ses traits à elle aussi étaient tirés. En cet instant, elle semblait vieille. Vieille et fatiguée.

- Mais, en ce moment j'ai...  
- Je suis fatigué, Daisuke, on verra ça demain, d'accord ?  
- Oui maman...

Elle se leva, son assiette dans les mains, et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant son fils seul à table. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette, encore... et se savoir complètement seul ne lui donnait pas très faim non plus. Dégoûté, il finit par capituler ; il reviendrait plus tard, s'il avait faim. De toute façon, sa mère ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte qu'il y avait une assiette sur la table et pas de Daisuke derrière... elle était absente, ces derniers temps...

Alors que l'adolescent se préparait à s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme le voulait la coutume de ces derniers jours, il vit son grand père, dans le salon. Immobile, plongé dans ses pensées... Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, il fallait dire qu'il ne dînait plus avec eux depuis une ou deux semaines, et Daisuke n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à aller vers les autres en ce moment.

Prudemment, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Son grand père ouvrit les yeux et les tourna dans sa direction, silencieux. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes de silence, ce fut Daisuke qui parla. Il prononça une phrase en apparence stupide, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

- Tu vas bien, grand père ?  
- Je vais bien. Et toi, Daisuke ?  
- Il fait froid.  
- C'est l'automne, c'est normal. On arrive vers l'hiver...  
- Tu aimes l'hiver, grand père ?  
- Tout dépend.  
- En hiver, il fait froid et il n'y a plus de soleil.  
- Oui, je sais. Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de sortir, l'hiver est une épreuve. Tu sais, quand on reste toujours chez soi, l'hiver, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un manque de lumière et du froid quand on ouvre la porte d'entrée.  
- C'est important, la lumière ?

A cette question, son grand père sourit, agitant un peu son thé, d'où s'échappait un nuage de vapeur.

- Sans soleil, il n'y a pas de chaleur, et sans chaleur, il n'y a pas de vie, il me semble.  
- Dans un tableau aussi, c'est important, la lumière, n'est-ce pas, grand père ?  
- En effet. Sinon la toile est noire, simplement noire.

Ils gardèrent un petit moment le silence. L'atmosphère de la maison ce soir là était triste et froide. Mis à part leurs voix, on n'entendait rien. Rien du tout.

- Quand tu étais plus jeune, tu dessinais, grand père ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour exprimer tes pensées, alors ?  
- Je n'en ai jamais éprouvé le besoin.  
- Dis, ça te dérangerait si je te montrais ce que je dessine ?

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir, et Daisuke sentit son cœur s'emballer. Voilà... maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il regrettait. Il avait hâte et peur à la fois. Son grand-père aussi pourrait l'aider ?... mais que faire si lui aussi décrétait que c'était laid ?... Hiwatari-kun avait été très clair sur la notion de beauté, mais... tout de même... Daisuke voulait faire quelque chose qui puisse faire plaisir. Mais s'il n'en était pas capable, alors... il ne serait capable de rien faire. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était dessiner !

- Non, au contraire, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu me montres ce que tu fais.  
- **C'est vrai ?!** Alors je vais chercher un truc, je reviens tout de suite !

Il se leva, monta l'escalier, prit son dernier dessin en date, celui sur lequel Dark avait refusé de se prononcer, puis redescendit, manquant glisser une bonne demi douzaine de fois. Une fois devant son grand père, il le lui tendit, et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Le visage du vieil homme se fit au début assez neutre, mais, au contraire de celui de sa fille, qui s'était teinté de dégoût, il se fit souriant, presque attendri. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler le dessin avec un certain respect craintif, comme s'il avait peur d'abîmer la feuille.

- C'est vraiment beau, Daisuke. Tu as beaucoup de talent.  
- Ah, non... Non, enfin, c'est... il y a plein de défauts !  
- Je ne les vois pas. Tu as bien réussi les yeux, ils sont très expressifs.  
- Oui, mais j'ai eu du mal pour celui de droite.  
- Tu as peut-être eu du mal, mais je trouve ça très beau. Tu voudras bien m'en faire un comme celui-là ?

Daisuke reprit la feuille que son grand père lui tendait, les larmes aux yeux, la serrant machinalement contre sa poitrine. Pour une fois, il ne pleurait pas de tristesse, bien au contraire.

- Oui, grand père, je veux bien, si ça te fait plaisir !  
- Mais ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. Ca me montrerait que ton vieux grand père compte encore pour toi...  
- Mais tu comptes pour moi, grand père !

Daisuke se mordit la lèvre, posant la feuille à terre par peur de la froisser. Il avait envie de quelque chose... quelque chose d'assez embarrassant, pour les autres, mais là... A vrai dire, il en avait plus qu'envie : il en avait besoin. Un besoin oppressant, qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Finalement, il craqua.

- Grand père...  
- Oui, Daisuke ?

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, après lui avoir demandé d'un regard s'il pouvait. Les bras de son grand père se refermèrent autour de lui. Sa demande lui était accordée...

* * *

Il était tard, mais Daisuke travaillait, de peur que le sentiment de quiétude qui l'habitait ne s'échappe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer. Grâce à son grand père, il se sentait mieux, et avait même trouvé l'envie de dîner - froid. Et là, il s'était mis en devoir de peindre un petit tableau pour son père. Vu l'effet qu'avait fait son dessin - qu'il avait fini par donner à son grand père -, il était maintenant sûr que montrer à son papa qu'il pensait à lui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Et que faire d'autre que peindre, quand on n'est capable que de ça ?

C'était bien peu de chose, mais, pour lui, c'était déjà énorme. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, de vraiment durable, de vraiment impérissable... et surtout... c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour communiquer avec un père malade.

Daisuke, absorbé dans son ouvrage, perdit la notion du temps, coupé de ce qui se passait autour de lui. A vrai dire, si quelqu'un l'avait pris par l'épaule à ce moment là, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque, perdu qu'il était dans son somnambulisme. Seuls comptaient ses gestes et la couleur qui apparaissait à sa suite.

Et plus la nuit avançait, plus le tableau prenait forme. Le croquis préparatoire s'effaçait progressivement, pour laisse place à la version colorisée, moins précise, mais au style moins conventionnel. Ainsi, les personnages devenaient de plus en plus vivants... les vêtements prenaient une texture... les yeux se faisaient plus brillants, plus réels. Pendant les heures que dura son travail, la fierté vint s'ajouter au sentiment serein qui le gardait concentré. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait, pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et toutes ces sensations créaient, comme on crée une couleur à force de mélanges, une douce félicité, un sentiment de bien-être inégalable.  
Un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu garder dans son corps pour l'éternité... Comme ses larmes et ses instants de détresse lui semblaient loin, maintenant !

Il nettoya son pinceau, se frotta les yeux et s'autorisa un regard vers l'horloge. Une heure et demie du matin... il aurait une tête fantastique le lendemain ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause... pour son père... Maintenant, il y avait juste à attendre que ça sèche, faire les retouches, attendre encore une fois, puis... l'offrir ! Et par la même occasion, recevoir un compliment... ou se prendre un vent mémorable...

* * *

- Le trop est l'ennemi du bien...

La lumière inondait la chambre, et tombait sur la toile. Daisuke avait appris que c'était le meilleur moyen de voir les couleurs, la pleine lumière. Et aussi que la partie de l'œil la plus sensible correspondait à la fovéa, dans la rétine... Et aussi qu'il avait confondu papille et fovéa à son dernier contrôle... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait apprendre comme trucs, à l'école, tout de même... Et inutiles, en plus ! Et qui comptaient pour le bulletin de notes ! Mais là n'était pas la question. La question, c'était que, maintenant, son tableau ne lui semblait pas magnifique du tout ! Mais pas du tout ! Il traits étaient maladroits, les couleurs fades, le dessin insipide... alors qu'il voulait donner une impression de chaleur et réconfort, on aurait plutôt juré que c'était quelqu'un qui rendait visite à son frère sur son lit de mort, dans une chambre d'hôpital froide et vide... Aucun des sentiments que Daisuke aurait voulu faire passer n'était présent... C'était raté. Un échec. Encore un.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... mais c'était pas terrible...

La toile fut expédiée dans l'armoire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Daisuke, dégoûté, planté bêtement au milieu de sa chambre, cherchait quelque chose à faire. Une solution pour se sortir de sa médiocrité. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Un livre ?... une personne ?... une illumination divine ?... Il ne savait pas, mais... combien aurait-il donné pour progresser ?... ne serait ce que faire quelques petits progrès... tout petits, pas beaucoup, mais... des progrès, quoi. Quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il était vraiment fait pour la peinture, et qu'elle était faite pour lui. Travailler ensemble... avec son art... en symbiose...  
Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il oubliait !... Un peu comme dans le jeu vidéo auquel il avait joué chez...

Le jeu vidéo ?! Oui !... Pour se sortir de ses difficultés, il avait regardé le didacticiel... Peut-être que c'était ça, la solution... les livres... Et puis ça lui ferait une sortie, de toute façon ! Il s'ennuyait tellement, quand il ne dessinait pas, et là, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça du tout.

- Maman, je peux sortir ?  
- Bien sûr, Daisuke... Mais reviens pour sept heures, hein !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va être court.  
- Tu ne vas pas chez machin, là ?  
- Non, je vais à la bibliothèque...  
- Sois sage, alors !


	6. Chapitre VI

Daisuke claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Rentrer pour sept heures... Il avait largement le temps ! Même le temps de faire trois fois l'aller-retour maison-bibliothèque ! Mais mieux valait prendre le moins de temps possible pour l'aller ! Pas de temps à perdre quand il s'agissait de trouver un moyen de progresser ! Peut-être, qu'enfin, il allait s'améliorer ! Comme il était trop stupide pour se débrouiller tout seul, autant chercher dans les pages des livres ! Qui pourrait l'aider ?... Hiwatari-kun allait s'impatienter... et Neiji-kun... De toute façon, jamais il ne pourrait être suffisamment égoïste pour leur infliger ça ! C'était inhumain de donner une horreur à quelqu'un d'autre et de lui demander de s'y intéresser ! Il fallait vraiment être un monstre ! Un_ égoïste _! C'était le seul mot qui convenait ! Daisuke était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée d'être égoïste, depuis quelques temps. Un sentiment affreux, qui faisait dire des choses... se plaindre... infliger sa souffrance aux autres... quelqu'un l'avait dit, dans un livre, et... c'était à cet instant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il agissait comme un égocentrique. Mais... que faire ?... pour ce qu'il créait... devait-il être heureux et montrer ce qu'il faisait aux autres ou les rendre heureux eux et ne pas s'ouvrir. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, et, encore, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire... égoïste... à chaque fois qu'il parlait, il était égoïste... Plusieurs fois, il avait renoncer à confier certaines choses, par peur de l'être... des problèmes familiaux... relationnels... ou même la confusion qui l'habitait. Quand il en parlait à quelqu'un, il recevait toujours en guise de réponse un "Je ne veux pas en parler !"  
Tous les autres semblaient se sentir bien dans leur cœur, en gardant tout ça enfermé, alors pourquoi pas lui ?! Pourquoi avait-il besoin de partager ?! Certes, partager est une bonne chose, mais partager sa souffrance quand celui d'en face ne veut pas parler de la sienne, n'est-ce pas encore cet égoïsme ?

En formulant cette pensée, Daisuke trouva une solution : il fallait parler de ses soucis à quelqu'un aimant lui aussi parler des siens ! Seulement... pas de chance... toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait vraiment confiance étaient de type "Je ne veux pas en parler !" Donc... personne à qui se confier... Mais parfois, parfois... comme il avait envie de prendre Hiwatari-kun par le bras, et de lui parler, encore, et encore, sans s'arrêter, puis pleurer, et lui expliquer ses sentiments pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il puisse l'aider. Mais Hiwatari-kun n'aimait pas parler de lui... alors il fallait se taire... se taire pour ne pas lui faire de peine...

Parfois, Daisuke se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il avait lu ce fichu bouquin sur la théorie de l'égoïsme ! Il avait adoré cette histoire : la meilleure qu'il ait jamais lu, ou si ça ne l'était pas, il ne s'en rendait pas compte ! Mais ce passage... cette phrase, au milieu... Elle l'avait littéralement bouleversé. Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était, en lisant ça, et... combien de fois avait-il failli pleurer en y repensant ?

Mais il atteignait la bibliothèque et choisit de laisser tout ça de côté : pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était travailler. Travailler, travailler et encore travailler pour essayer de progresser et... oublier tout le reste. Oublier qu'il était mauvais, que rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait...

Les étagères correspondant à l'Art en général étaient juste en face de l'entrée. Daisuke les connaissait par cœur.. les numéros 740 et 750 du système de classification Dewey gravés sur les plaques teintées d'argent fixées sur les étagères... Comme ces deux chiffres paraissaient beaux ! Pourtant, les chiffres et Daisuke, ça faisait plein de petites choses très distinctes !

Il laissa glisser son regard sur les livres, les uns après les autres, son esprit à la recherche d'un ouvrage sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux, à la tranche noire attira plus particulièrement son attention. L'éditeur avait choisi d'imiter sur la couverture le format des pochettes cartonnées format raisin, mais en rouge, non pas en vert. Enfin bon, ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, mais c'était ce livre qu'il avait choisi, il n'y avait donc rien à redire là-dessus. Il changea cependant un peu d'avis en l'ouvrant.  
C'était... ardu... un peu comme les livres d'origami, avec des schémas qui se croisent dans tous les sens, des petites flèches qui font des bouclettes et des traits en pointillés dont la présence est inexplicable... Là, Daisuke avait de gros pavés expliquant comment devait placer le poignet, les mouvements à faire, et même... même comment réussir une composition, agencer une page en fonction du but voulu... créer un personnage attachant, les codes des caractéristiques physiques...

Il passa son après-midi à potasser, et dut se faire force pour rentrer à l'heure prévue. Quel dommage qu'il ne se soit pas inscrit à la bibliothèque ! Parfois, il s'en voulait de vivre dans son petit monde bien chaud... mais bon ! Il aimait sa vie, et, même s'il s'étonnait de voir les autres faire tant de choses, il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde ! Et tant pis pour le livre : ça lui faisait une excuse pour revenir !

* * *

- Alors voilà, j'ai trouvé... un petit concours !

Tout en parlant, Neiji-kun dépliait une espèce d'affiche. Finalement, après avoir failli la déchirer et l'avoir tournée dans tous les sens pour trouver comment elle se lisait, il parvint à l'étaler au sol en un seul morceau, et leur désigna le grand titre.

- D'accord, c'est pour dans un mois, mais je pense qu'on peut y arriver ! Niwa, tu es pas mal en personnages, et moi en fond, et toi, Mitsuhira, tu... euh... ta présence est très bénéfique, ça apporte une note de jeunesse à tout ça !  
- C'était un compliment, ça ?..., commença le petit, vite coupé par Neiji.  
- Dis, Niwa, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse venir avec nous, alors ? Il faut qu'on y pense dès maintenant !

Hiwatari-kun lui traversa l'esprit, pendant que le petit Mitsuhira, par derrière, se grattait la tête, essayant de comprendre l'allusion de Neiji.

- Eh bien... peut-être...  
- Elle est forte en quoi ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- La personne qui viendrait !  
- Euh... en tout, je crois... Les portraits... les arrières plans...  
- Ce serait qui ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- La personne qui viendrait, Niwa-kun !  
- Bah, euh... Je lui parlerai...  
- Mais c'est qui ?  
- Un garçon de ma classe...  
- Le détraqué, là ?!  
- Non, pas lui ! Un autre !

Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se disant qu'il avait tout de suite compris que le "détraqué" désignait Saehara. Neiji, circonspect, le passait littéralement aux rayons X.

- Quel autre ?  
- Un ami...  
- Quel ami, Niwa-kun ! Que je sache, juste !  
- Hiwatari-kun...  
- Qui ça ?  
- Hiwatari !  
- Ce type grand comme une perche qui a un fan club, là !?  
- Euh...  
- Il est bon en dessin,_** lui **_?  
- Parfaitement, qu'il est bon ! s'insurgea Daisuke, piqué au vif. Il est même excellent ! Il n'y a même pas une semaine, il m'a donné des cours !  
- Bon, ne le prends pas comme ça, c'est bon ! Il compte venir quand ?  
- Ben... je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé...  
- Et tu comptes lui en parler quand ?

Daisuke rougit, encore une fois. Neiji-kun n'était plus un camarade de classe : c'était leur chef de groupe, et c'était terminé, de tourner autour du pot !

- Je... la prochaine fois que je le verrai...  
- Très bien ! En attendant, on va se concentrer sur le concours ! Désormais, on ne travaillera que là-dessus ! Alors, le sujet, c'est "Miroir", à faire sur une toile de trois mètres sur deux, jusqu'à cinq personnes de dix à dix-huit ans pouvant travailler sur une toile ! Voilà !  
- Mais... Neiji-kun, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait un concours...  
- Eh bien, ça nous fait un petit défi à relever ! Et si on le gagne, on aura par la même occasion le respect des autres clubs, tu comprends ?!  
- Je comprends surtout que tous les concours gagnés du monde ne servent à rien face à la mauvaise foi, tu sais...  
- Je sais, Niwa-kun, je sais...

Neiji-kun perdait son assurance, tordant le coin de l'affiche entre ses doigts pour la remettre dans le bon sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Peut-être qu'en y croyant très fort...  
- Mais avec Hiwatari-kun, ça va changer, tu verras ! On aura déjà la considération de toutes les filles !  
- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit au courant de ça, Niwa. Tu comprends, ce que je dis ?  
- Oui, Neiji-kun... je lui parlerai...  
- Mais imagine qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec nous...  
- Il viendra !  
- Mais si...  
- Il viendra ! Comme tu le dis si bien, "peut-être qu'en y croyant très fort"...

Il échangèrent un sourire sans conviction. De son côté, le petit Mitsuhira venait juste de comprendre - de travers - les paroles de Neiji, et fit un grand "Ah, d'accooord..." assez ridicule qui les fit rire, leur premier rire depuis le début de la réunion. Finalement, ils lancèrent un grand soupir généralisé, puis leurs yeux s'égarèrent sur l'affiche, où le mot "Miroir" en lettres noires semblait à lui seul une barrière infranchissable.

* * *

- Je voulais te dire... Non ! Alors, j'aimerais te demander si... Non ! Ca te dirait de ?... Non !

Daisuke, embusqué en un point stratégique à l'angle du couloir, attendait qu'Hiwatari passe, et préparait son texte en attendant. Bon, pour l'instant, ça n'était pas concluant, mais... il se connaissait, et savait que, quoiqu'il fasse, il perdrait ses moyens en face de lui, alors à quoi bon ? Et puis, une discussion, ça ne se prépare jamais à l'avance, un peu comme un dessin : on finit toujours par dévier sur des sujets auxquels on n'avait pas pensé d'abord.

- Bon, alors c'est simple, je lui parle du cours de dessin ! Pourquoi je ?...  
- Daisuke !!!

Pas de chance, c'était Saehara.

- Daisuke, tu ne voudrais pas m'accorder une interview ?  
- Une... Ah, ben si, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Et Hiwatari lui sortit de la tête tout aussi vite, mais il fallait avouer qu'il l'en avait un peu poussé. Soudain plus motivé, il s'approcha de son camarade de classe, qui, un calepin dans les mains, relisait les questions qu'il avait prévues.

- Alors... C'est sur le club de dessin ! Première question : qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé pour y entrer ?  
- Eh bien ça changeait du sport et...  
- Très bien ! Deuxième question : Neiji-kun, comment il est ? Tu sais que tout le monde dit qu'il est bizarre ! Comment tu l'as trouvé, toi ?  
- Très gentil, surtout !  
- Pas un peu bizarre ?  
- Ben...  
- Même pas un tout petit peu ?  
- Ben non...  
- Bon, tant pis pour cette question... Et sinon, vous faites quoi, dans le club de dessin ?  
- Un concours ! Neiji-kun a prévu un concours !  
- Aha ! Scoop ! Vas-y, continue, continue !...  
- On va faire un concours, et on va le gagner, pour prouver à tout le monde qu'on peut faire des choses !  
- Et si vous ne le gagnez pas ?  
- De quoi ?...  
- Le concours !  
- On le gagnera !

Son regard se fit déterminé, déstabilisant Saehara. Ils ne perdraient pas ! Jamais !

* * *

« _Dis, Daisuke, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?_ »  
- _Ben non... quoi ?_

A l'instant même où Dark avait prononcé ces mots, Daisuke avait compris. Posant ses affaires à côté de son bureau, il s'assit et sortit quelques cahiers pour se mettre à ses devoirs, l'air de rien.

« _T'étais pas, au hasard, censé parler à Hiwatari ?_ »  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai !  
« _Fais pas semblant, je sais que tu le savais !_ »

Pour le lendemain, il avait des mathématiques, de l'Anglais... et de menues petites choses comme des recherches alternatives, qu'il ferait plus tard. D'un geste lent, il sortit ses affaires de mathématiques et les ouvrit à la bonne page. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait les mathématiques, c'étaient les mathématiques qui le détestaient...

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui parler ?_ »  
- _J'ai trop peur.  
_« _Mais de quoi ? Qu'il dise oui ?_ »  
- _Je ne sais pas. Plutôt le contraire, en fait... j'ai plus ou moins promis qu'il viendrait, alors s'il ne vient pas...  
_« _Mais qui te dit qu'il ne viendra pas ? Au pire, voilà, on n'en parle plus !_ »  
- Mais s'il dit oui... il va voir...

Daisuke chassa ces idées de sa tête, et se concentra sur sa page de chiffres. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Dark ne comprendrait pas, de toute façon... tout ça, il n'y comprenait rien... Mais... d'un certain côté, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il pouvait aider, aussi. Avec ses remarques extérieures, et sa confiance en lui... Il avait beau être insensible, impatient, obtu voire légèrement stupide, au moins, il était là. Et c'était déjà énorme.

« _J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'il peut y avoir de si abominable dans le fait que ce type voie tes dessins..._ »  
- Je veux faire quelque chose qui lui plaise, c'est tout.  
« _Je vois pas de rapport..._ »  
- Imagine qu'il accepte de faire partie du club... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... Il va voir tous mes trucs ratés...  
« _Et après ?... Tu crois qu'il t'aimera moins pour une chose aussi stupide ?!_ »  
- Hiwatari-kun ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que je dessine. Si j'arrête, ou si je fais quelque chose d'horrible... il ne voudra plus de moi...

Aucune voix ne vint lui réchauffer le cœur, ou quoi que ce soit. Dark gardait le silence ; Daisuke pouvait juste sentir son incertitude. Le voleur lui-même ne trouvait rien à répondre à ces inquiétudes. Mais quoi répondre ?... Ils n'en sauraient jamais rien, de tout ça ! Mais une chose était certaine, dans tous les cas : aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, Daisuke ferait de son mieux pour dessiner au mieux et garder Hiwatari-kun près de lui...

Appuyant sa tête sur son bureau, il soupira. Le cahier de mathématiques attendait toujours, et il n'avait rien commencé. Il ne comprenait rien à tout ça... Et il avait si peur de perdre Hiwatari que cela occultait toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Le professeur était en train d'expliquer en quoi l'ère Meiji avait été capitale pour le Japon, mais Daisuke se demandait simplement, les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face, comment l'empereur Meiji aurait agi à sa place. Bon, de toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment l'empereur aurait pu se trouver à Azumano, qui était une ville très peu connue, si ce n'était de la petite ville derrière la montagne. A la rigueur, pour des vacances... C'était certain qu'il aurait été tranquille, l'empereur, à Azumano ; mais c'est bien connu : plus les gens sont importants, moins ils ont de temps pour eux.

Malgré son envie soudaine, il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir Hiwatari-kun. Il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé et il ne s'en sentait pas davantage le courage ! Il avait tout son temps, en même temps... pas de quoi paniquer... Neiji avait bien dit un mois avant la fin du concours... un mois, c'était largem...

- Niwa ! Vous rêvez ?  
- Excusez-moi, madame...  
- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours, s'il vous plait !

Daisuke sentit comme si une grosse pierre tombait dans son ventre. Elle... le convoquait... Il avait dépassé les bornes des limites... c'était fini... Réprimande, et puis plus le droit de somnoler, et puis travail bête et méchant, et puis... la prof allait le détester...  
Daisuke passa les deux heures suivantes à prendre son cours, les doigts glacés et tremblants, la poitrine déchirée par l'appréhension. Plusieurs fois, il crut qu'il allait se sentir mal, à cause des frissons glacés qui lui venaient, des fois, et ses sensations d'étouffement.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il tremblait vraiment, mais de froid. Sa peur le gelait sur place, et même s'il se répétait des paroles rassurantes, il ne parvint pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait fait une bêtise, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'assumer ? Il n'était vraiment qu'un lâche, un minable...

- Niwa, venez, je vous prie...

Il avala difficilement sa salive, se leva et s'approcha du bureau surélevé du professeur en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas claquer des dents. Il se dégoûtait tellement... Pourquoi n'était-il pas fort, comme certains, dans sa classe, qui étaient capable d'avoir une retenue sans même sourciller ?

- Dites, vous n'écoutiez pas, tout à l'heure... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

La bouche sèche, Daisuke fit non avec la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler... si elle ne le laissait pas sortir, il allait pleurer...

- J'étais distrait.  
- Vous avez des problèmes, chez vous ? J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas bien, depuis quelques temps.  
- Non, tout va bien.  
- C'est avec vos camarades, alors ?  
- Non plus.  
- C'est parce que vous faites partie du club de dessin ?  
- Pardon ?...  
- Vous savez, ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, si vous êtes mauvais en sport, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous épanouissiez.

Daisuke sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya vivement avec sa manche. Encore ça...  
Le professeur, qui le regardait avec pitié, lui tendit finalement un mouchoir.

- C'est si grave que ça, de ne pas faire de sport, madame ?  
- Mais non, voyons ! C'est juste que ça fait un plus pour les examens de fin d'année...  
- Mais pourquoi pas le dessin ?  
- Parce que le dessin, c'est inutile et ça ne vous mènera nulle part ! Alors que le sport, c'est grandiose : esprit d'équipe, maîtrise corporelle, bien-être personnel... Mais le dessin, mon pauvre garçon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Des petits traits sur une feuille qui finiront, au mieux, brûlés !... Mais ce n'est pas grave, après tout ! Ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous amusiez ! Rendez-vous juste compte que vos camarades travaillent plus que vous, et avec plus d'intensité ! Il est tout à fait normal qu'il rient de vous ! Forcément ! Un club de dessin, avec une heure par semaine, vous trouvez ça sérieux ?! La plupart de vos camarades travaillent jusqu'à tard le soir pour s'entrainer ! Il faut admettre que vous avez fait le mauvais choix, et que les moqueries des autres sont justifiées ! Mais après tout, tout cela, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez heureux, et que vous vous amusiez !

Mais comment s'amuser quand le monde entier vous toise de haut ?! Le professeur n'aurait rien pu dire de pire. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur les joues de Daisuke, malgré ses efforts pour se calmer. Il avait beau répéter qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il aurait dû faire du sport, quitte à détester cela... au moins, ainsi, personne ne l'aurait regardé de travers, mais... ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait. Pourquoi le forçait-on à, soit faire quelque chose qu'il détestait, soit être considéré comme un moins que rien ?!

- Allez, Niwa, séchez vos larmes ! L'année prochaine, vous pourrez réparer ça, il n'y a rien de grave ! En attendant, ne faites pas attention à ce que vos camarades vous disent et écoutez mes cours ! Allez ! Courage ! Ce n'est pas un drame d'être mauvais en sport !


	7. Chapitre VII

« _Heureusement que tu es parti avant, Daisuke, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la buter..._ »

Daisuke déglutit encore une fois. Son mouchoir, détrempé de larmes, était complètement inutilisable...

_- Laisse, Dark... elle a raison..._

Ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Il rentrait chez lui, sans faire trop attention où il allait. Quelque part en lui, Dark fulminait. Sa rage réchauffait le cœur glacé de son hôte, et le fit même sourire. Il allait mieux...

Daisuke croisa un père et sa petite fille, qui pointait le doigt vers quelque chose, en l'air. D'ailleurs... tout le monde regardait le ciel ! Pourtant, normalement, il ne devait pas y avoir de Dark aux alentours...  
Levant les yeux, il comprit. Dans le ciel, des centaines d'oiseaux, tels une marée, tournaient et viraient, changeant sans cesse de direction... A vrai dire, ça ne ressemblait pas à des oiseaux, plutôt à un nuage, qui s'étirait, puis se resserrait, se séparait en plusieurs morceaux pour revenir, toujours. Tous les passants, le nez levé, contemplaient cette force prodigieuse de la nature, ce désordre soigneusement organisé, cette nuée céleste, élégante et légère, loin de tout ennui, n'ayant comme ultime but que de se poser pour passer une nuit sereine.  
Fasciné, l'adolescent ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que par la cloche de l'église, lui indiquant l'heure par sept coups. Il reprit le chemin de la maison, alors qu'une nouvelle idée lui flottait dans la tête... Ces oiseaux, dans le ciel, ils ne semblaient faire qu'un, tous ensemble... Alors c'était peut-être la solution... se fondre dans la masse... Mais comment se fondre dans la masse ? En rassemblant plein de personnes autour de lui, et prendre le risque de les voir partir ? Etre avec des amis, c'est bien, mais... comment pourraient-ils l'aimer ? Comment pourraient-il éprouver une quelconque amitié envers lui ? Il était lâche, oisif, il n'avait aucune culture générale, ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, et... il faisait partie du club de dessin... Bon, quand on est un minable, la solution est de s'entourer d'autres minables, mais il n'en connaissait pas. Hiwatari, Neiji, Saehara... ils étaient tous si forts... Bon, Mitsuhira était un cas à part : il était petit. Mais... des minables, Daisuke n'en connaissait pas. Il n'y avait que lui, de vraiment faible, dans le lot...

Bon ! Il était peut-être un minable, mais il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui ! Qu'il dessine, sans relâche, pour ne pas que les autres le laissent seul ! La seule raison pour laquelle ils restaient auprès de lui... c'était pour ce qu'il faisait, rien d'autre... alors si jamais il arrêtait... Hiwatari-kun... et Neiji-kun... ils ne voudraient plus de lui... et il resterait seul, tout seul. Ou alors avec Saehara, mais ça...

Ah, un autre point agaçant : Saehara. Daisuke l'aimait bien, mais s'énervait, parfois. Il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment très excentrique... Il ne parlait que de lui, tout le temps, et Daisuke ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire confiance... Mais comment pouvait-il s'en plaindre ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui... il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger plus...

Ce que ça pouvait être énervant, tout ça ! Si l'Etre humain n'avait pas été doué de sentiments, cela aurait empêché tant de choses !... bon, y compris sa naissance... mais pour se tracasser ainsi, et pour des choses aussi insignifiantes, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il n'existe pas ? Après tout, un autre aurait pris sa place, quelqu'un de mieux, peut-être. Quelqu'un un peu comme Saehara, qui aurait vécu au jour le jour avec rien d'autre dans l'idée que de bien s'amuser. Daisuke avait vraiment dû rater quelque chose, en grandissant... mais quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'être... _normal_ ?

* * *

- Dis, maman... Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais que Dark vole quelque chose, il n'y a pas longtemps ?  
- Ah, si, maintenant que tu le dis... Je n'y pensais plus...  
- C'est pas grave, hein ! Vraiment pas grave du tout !

Iouf ! Un poids en moins ! Vacances ! Tout d'un coup, il se sentait mieux, au contraire de Dark qu'il sentit gronder de déception, quelque part en lui. Bon, s'il était sage, peut-être qu'ils pourraient négocier une sortie. Même si un Dark sage relevait de l'utopie plus qu'autre chose... M'enfin...  
Il se sentait tout à coup d'une merveilleuse humeur ! Et ce petit sentiment, il fallait vite l'exploiter avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! En dessinant, bien sûr ! Que faire d'autre si ce n'était rester dans un coin à attendre ? Daisuke n'était capable que de dessiner, et maintenant qu'il avait comme une montée de motivation, il fallait vite qu'il l'utilise avant de replonger dans son espèce de prostration !  
En deux temps trois mouvements, il avait déjà sorti tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour peindre. Car cette fois, il allait peindre ! Quelques lignes préparatoires et hop ! Au feeling, cette fois-ci ! Car, en peinture, le taux de risque est proportionnel à celui d'excitation. Parfois, on est déçu, mais... d'un certain côté, on s'est bien amusé...

Mais avant que son pinceau n'entre en contact avec la toile, il suspendit son geste. Et baissa de nouveau sa main. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?! S'amuser en peignant... Comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la légère ?!

Il nettoya soigneusement le pinceau, rangea son matériel de peinture et reprit son crayon à mine effaçable. Travailler, d'abord... travailler le dessin, travailler les contours... Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde vouloir s'essayer à un art aussi pur que la peinture en prenant ça comme un jeu ?! La peinture, ce n'était pas un jeu, loin de là ! Et ceux qui le croient se trompent. On est frustré, quand on échoue, et quand on réussit, on sait que ce n'est pas suffisant ! Alors qu'un jeu, si on rate, tant pis, on peut tout recommencer et puis voilà ! Non ! Ne pas perdre de temps, et progresser, de plus en plus, c'était ça, la peinture. Pas un vulgaire jeu !  
En colère contre lui-même, il commença son crayonné. Les traits se faisaient léger, souples, à peine visible, mais restaient suffisants pour qu'il les voie sans qu'ils n'influencent la peinture en elle même.

Et, comme prévu, la nuit était tombée et l'heure du coucher passée quand il parvint enfin à terminer son dessin. Sa joie était depuis bien longtemps partie, laissant place à un sentiment serein, proche de la tristesse. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en peignant était contrebalancé à chaque seconde par la frustration de ne pas faire quelque chose de beau. Et dire... et dire que jamais il ne vivrait de sa passion... Et dire que toutes ces heures passées à essayer de s'améliorer étaient vaines ! Plus tard... il ne peindrait plus... Et tout ce temps, qu'il aurait pu passer à étudier, il le gâchait sur des morceaux de papier. Des essais ratés, toujours... et il ne progressait pas...

Epuisé, il appuya son front sur le cadre de bois. Il ne lui manquait que le talent pour réussir. Il avait des amis fantastiques, une vie formidable, des parents parfaits, et tout ce qu'il aurait pu désirer à portée de main, mais... il ne savait pas en profiter... tout le monde était gentil, avec lui... on prenait soin de lui... mais lui, ingrat qu'il était, il se morfondait parce qu'il n'avait pas de talent. Il se dégoûtait, pour ça, mais ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Dessiner, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire... et puisqu'il n'y parvenait pas, il était malheureux...  
Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de dessiner. Pourtant, il avait décidé de peindre ce tableau le lendemain. Parce qu'il savait que, minable comme il était, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il aurait beau s'entrainer...

La toile fut déposée avec précaution sur le bureau. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Daisuke passe ses nerfs dessus ! C'était entièrement sa faute, à _lui_. Pas aux autres... à lui, seulement. Il était le seul malade, dans cette histoire.

* * *

Quand Daisuke ouvrit les yeux, il était cinq heures. Son esprit était parfaitement frais et reposé. Pas de pensée parasite, rien. Juste le silence, et le calme. Et un certain agacement à l'idée qu'il avait désormais deux heures à tuer, avant que ne vienne le moment de sortir de sa chambre.  
With n'était pas venu, cette nuit encore. Il en prenait l'habitude... Bon, à force, Daisuke finirait bien par s'habituer aussi... mais le lit semblait tellement froid sans la petite boule de poils...

Le rouquin se leva. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! Pas le droit de se plaindre ! Et puis, il y avait tellement de gens malheureux, autour de lui... Comment pouvait-il se plaindre ? Et qui pourrait l'écouter ? Saehara n'avait pas de temps et Neiji n'était qu'une connaissance. Bien sûr, toutes les pensées de Daisuke revenaient sur Hiwatari-kun, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais il s'en défendait. Hiwatari était déjà tellement malheureux... ce serait de la pure cruauté de se confier à lui... de l'égoïsme, toujours et encore !

« _C'est déjà le matin ?..._ »

L'adolescent enfila son uniforme, se creusant la tête pour trouver une activité. Son vieux bouquin attendait toujours d'être fini, et, après moult soupirs, il décida de se perdre dedans. Au moins, quand il lisait, il ne pensait plus, et il joignait l'utile à l'agr... euh... l'utile à l'utile : il lisait ce maudit livre et faisait passer le temps bien plus vite. Enfin, plus vite... Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une multitude de pages, il s'aperçut, levant les yeux, qu'à peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé. Mais bon... que pouvait-il faire d'autre, si ce n'était s'ennuyer ferme ? Décidément, il ne trouvait du plaisir que dans son art et avec ses amis. Le reste était si fade, si insignifiant... même à l'école, il ne se sentait plus bien. A la maison non plus, maintenant que son père était malade... Sa seule consolation, c'était ce que pouvaient lui prodiguer dessin et ses camarades. Neiji-kun était plus mature que lui, mais il ressentait les mêmes choses... Et Hiwatari-kun... lui, il était... tout ! Ses consolations... son envie d'avancer... C'était pour lui, essentiellement, que Daisuke voulait créer de belles choses ! Pour qu'il l'aime, et pour qu'il puisse voir ce à quoi il pensait... pour qu'il le découvre, au travers de ses peintures...

Son attention s'était focalisée sur l'image d'Hiwatari, dans sa tête, et il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son histoire de névrosé, qui tenait ici absolument à aller parler à son beau frère pour lui demander de l'argent - thème fascinant s'il en est. Comme ce livre était plat, par rapport à la vraie vie. Le héros ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre sentiment, si ce n'était l'ennui et son espèce de suprématie inaltérable rapport au reste de l'humanité. C'était... pitoyable ! Aucune émotion forte ni louable... que des actions, vides de sens, vides d'envie. Aucune identification de la part du lecteur. Du vide. Un personnage creux dans une vie creuse. C'était peut-être le souhait de l'auteur, mais ça donnait un effet affreux ! Et même Daisuke, qui ne s'y connaissait pas en littérature, le voyait aisément ! Même lui aurait pu écrire mieux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

La frustration lui permit de lire quelques pages plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelque part en lui, il sentait le sentiment d'agacement d'un Dark mal réveillé, et sourit, avant de poser l'abomination sur sa table de chevet. Une fois le contrôle de lecture passé, elle finirait au fin fond d'un placard, bien à sa place dans - voire sous - un carton, loin, hors de sa vue, là où il n'y penserait plus. Avait-on idée de créer des choses pareilles ?! Quand on a la chance de pouvoir être publié, autant donner son maximum ! C'est ça, l'art ! Donner son maximum car chaque coup de pinceau, chaque lettre tracée sont importants. Même si tous les arts sont différents, les valeurs et motivations restent les mêmes : donner le meilleur de soi-même et éprouver l'envie de pratiquer. Dès qu'il n'y a plus de passion, tout est fichu. Comment créer quelque chose de beau et harmonieux quand on n'en éprouve pas l'envie ? Tout ce qu'on obtiendra, c'est un échec ! Ce qui compte, c'est le désir ! La passion brûlante de vouloir faire ce qu'on aime et de parvenir à son but : représenter ce que l'on désirait représenter. Les motivations peuvent certes changer selon la personne, car un tel voudra plutôt s'épancher, tandis que l'autre veut créer quelque chose de beau, juste pour le plaisir. Chaque passion, chaque désir, chaque artiste sont différents les uns des autres, mais, en quelque sorte, sont réunis sous la bannière de l'Art avec un grand A. Car, si le talent n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, c'est l'envie qui compte. Vouloir bien faire. Trois petits mots archaïques et populaires, pouvant résumer la vision que se faisait Daisuke de l'Art. Vouloir bien faire...

En se répétant ces trois mots, Daisuke songea aux relations qui peuvent unir deux personnes... Vouloir bien faire avec telle personne, parce qu'on l'aime...

Il était peut-être puéril, stupide, il ne savait sans doute pas faire les bons choix dans la vie et restait un être faible, mais... il avait une relation privilégiée avec l'Art. Et s'il continuait à être ce qu'il était en pratiquant sa passion, alors cela constituerait une victoire. On a beau se sentir frustré de ne pas parvenir au paroxysme du merveilleux, si on aime vraiment, on ne laisse jamais tomber. On continue à avancer, malgré les échecs. Avancer dans sa relation privilégiée avec son Art... une relation pouvant sembler insignifiante, mais très précieuse à ceux qui réalisent son étendue... Et l'Art, lui, ne nous trahit jamais.

* * *

- Ca ne va pas, Saehara ?  
- Nan, ça va pas. J'ai pas bien dormi !

Daisuke se tut, pour ne pas le déranger. Son camarade de classe était littéralement affalé sur sa table, de grosses cernes bleues sous les yeux. Daisuke savait mieux que quiconque que Saehara était irascible, quand il n'avait pas dormi, et que dans sa folie destructrice, il s'attaquait à tout ce qui bougeait - voire même à ce qui ne bougeait pas.

- Bon, Daisuke, t'as fait quoi, hier ?  
- Eh bien j'ai fini de lire le livre et j'ai dessiné.  
- Tu fais toujours la même chose !

Il sentait la peur monter, mais ne bougea pas. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. Prendre sur soi, prendre sur soi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de tout le temps dessiner ?! Franchement, je comprends pas ce que tu y trouves !

Daisuke détourna le regard, cherchant quelque chose dans lequel puiser du courage. Mais rien. La voix agressive de son ami résonnait dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse s'en défaire. La souffrance montait dans son cœur, le serrant à l'étouffer. Prendre sur soi... prendre sur soi... tout ce qu'on lui reprochait, c'était de sa faute, après tout.

- Tu m'énerves, Daisuke, tu m'énerves ! Et parle, un peu ! **Parle !  
**- Je... oui. Oui, tu as raison.  
- Si j'ai raison, alors pourquoi tu continues à dessiner ? Tu es d'accord sur le fait que c'est nul, alors pourquoi tu dessines ?! Ce que tu m'énerves...  
- Oui, c'est vrai... je suis énervant...  
- Sur là-dessus aussi, tu es d'accord ?! Ben mon vieux, t'es complètement malade... Bon, dans tous les cas, je me sens mieux ! Alors... dis, tu sais pas quoi ? L'ancien directeur du journal du quartier est mort avant hier ! C'est triste, hein ?  
- Oui, c'est triste. Tu l'aimais bien ?  
- Je ne le connaissais que de nom, mais bon...  
- Tu sais, en ce moment, Saehara, je...  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot, moi. J'ai cogité toute la soirée hier sur comment illustrer l'article spécial de la semaine prochaine et j'ai pensé qu'une photo en contre-plongée de la cour suffirait. De toute façon, on verra bien avec les autres membres du club.  
- Saehara, je... je disais...  
- Tu me le diras après, d'accord ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine... laisse...  
- Comme tu veux !

Et sans un regard, Saehara s'éloigna, le laissant là. Non, Daisuke ne voulait pas laisser. Il disait ça pour Saehara. Pour ne pas l'ennuyer... même si ça le faisait souffrir, lui.

Eh bien... dire qu'il avait bien commencé la journée... Bon, d'un certain côté, il avait réussi à donner de la motivation à Saehara, mais à quel prix ? Fallait-il donc toujours souffrir, quand on était avec les autres ? Souffrir pour qu'ils se sentent mieux ?! Pourquoi les instants de bonheur partagé étaient-ils si rares ?!

- Niwa... tu as un problème ?

Hiwatari, les yeux mi-clos, attendait la réponse. Daisuke croisa son regard sans le faire exprès et le baissa aussitôt. Il n'osait plus regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux... par peur de se voir pris pour un provocateur...

- Non, tout va bien.  
- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
- Si. Mais ça va t'ennuyer, alors je ne veux pas.  
- Ca ne m'ennuie pas, tu sais.  
- Si, ça t'ennuie. Toi, tu ne parles jamais de toi, ça veut donc dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Il n'y a pas de raison que je te parle de moi, alors...  
- A qui vas tu te confier, alors ?  
- Je préfère me taire que te faire souffrir...  
- Niwa-kun...

La voix d'Hiwatari s'était faite très douce, à peine perceptible. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, avec la particule. Et une telle voix... Daisuke en avait des frissons... était-ce une supplication, ou de l'inquiétude ? Dans tous les cas, c'était... agréable...

- J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses confiance, Niwa-kun...  
- Mais je te fais confiance...  
- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ?  
- J'ai peur... peur de t'ennuyer...  
- Tu sais, Niwa... ça me vexe, que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Ca veut dire que tu ne me crois pas capable de t'écouter.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas ça.

Ce n'était évidemment pas ce à quoi Hiwatari s'attendait, mais il se rattrapa avec aisance.

- Niwa-kun... puisque je t'aime, je suis prêt à écouter ce que tu dis. Quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment est prêt à t'écouter, aussi...  
- Mais toi... toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance, parce que tu ne dis jamais rien...  
- Ah, c'est donc ça le problème... eh bien je ne dis rien, parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Mais à l'avenir, je ferai plus d'efforts, d'accord ?  
- Oui, d'accord !  
- Donc tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse ?  
- A vrai dire... c'est au sujet de mes dessins... ils...

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur pour entrer, coupant Daisuke dans son élan. Vite, les élèves s'éparpillèrent à leur place, mais Hiwatari-kun lui fit promettre de le lui confier, après. Il progressait... Daisuke progressait !... Enfin !


	8. Chapitre VIII

- Il y a comme un grand vide, en moi. Un espèce de creux, que je n'arrive pas à combler. Un manque, tu comprends ?  
- Un manque de quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... j'aimerais... j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me serre contre lui, et puis... et puis qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime très fort. J'ai l'impression...  
- Tu manques d'amour, c'est ça ?  
- Pourtant non... non, tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, c'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème, c'est que... je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tout va mal. Je ne supporte plus Saehara, je ne vois plus mes parents, With ne m'aime plus, tout le monde se moque de moi et je n'arrive pas à dessiner.  
- Ce serait de la fatigue, alors ? Un besoin d'autre chose ?  
- Oui, peut-être... un besoin de... de voir quelque chose évoluer, dans ma vie.

Les yeux de Daisuke s'emplissaient de larmes, sans raison particulière. Trop pour que ses yeux se voilent, pas assez pour pouvoir les essuyer. Hiwatari attendait patiemment, à côté de lui, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Daisuke avait honte de parler, ayant l'habitude de toujours écouter en se taisant, mais s'il ne parlait pas avec lui, à qui pourrait-il se confier ?

- Je ne peux pas te comprendre, Niwa-kun, car je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, mais je pense pouvoir l'imaginer. J'aimerais t'aider, mais est-ce que j'en suis capable ?  
- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Tu es même indispensable ! Tu es là, et ça me donne déjà la sensation de compter pour quelqu'un. Ensuite, tu m'apprends des choses, et tu es une espèce de modèle. Tu es tellement fort !  
- Je ne suis pas fort ; je suis différent. Moi aussi, je souffre, moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir mal. C'est simplement différent.  
- J'aimerais bien être comme toi... Savoir me maîtriser comme toi... C'est horrible de tout le temps pleurer !  
- Je ne te souhaite pas d'être comme moi. A vrai dire... c'est plutôt toi, qui est enviable. Toi, tu sais exprimer ce que tu ressens avec facilité, alors que moi... Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'imploser, parfois, car ce que je ressens est trop difficile à contenir.

Daisuke sourit mentalement, mais n'osa pas le montrer, de peur de voir Hiwatari-kun changer d'attitude. Se confiait-il enfin à lui ? Ce n'était sûrement pas consciemment, donc... mieux valait se taire et laisser couler ! Une telle occasion mettrait du temps avant de se représenter.

- Tu sais quoi, Hiwatari-kun ?

Le regard de ce dernier quitta le sol pour se poser sur lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on passe plus de temps, ensemble, tous les deux ! Ca te ferait plaisir ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Mais, comment...

Daisuke ne trouva rien à ajouter. Les mots s'évanouissaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas. Hiwatari-kun ne _savait pas _s'il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Y'avait-il quelque chose à en déduire ?!

- J'ai du travail, Niwa, et toi aussi ! On se voit presque tous les jours, qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait de plus ?  
- Rien, tu as raison, c'était une idée stupide...

Il se releva, moins motivé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il faisait gris et froid. Un temps de fin de Novembre : triste, déprimant et tous les synonymes. Et Hiwatari-kun, qui ne l'aimait pas tant que ça... et dire que pendant un instant, il avait cru... il avait cru que... qu'ils pourraient vraiment être amis...

- Je rentre ; il est tard. A demain...

Il n'aurait rien pu ajouter, sa voix aurait montré un signe de faiblesse. Il s'avança dans le parc, prenant la direction de sa maison. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait finir le tableau pour son père ce soir là...

* * *

Les traits étaient maladroits, les couleurs fades, le fond sans personnalité et le personnage quelconque. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à peindre, négligeant ses devoirs. C'était loin de ce qu'il désirait, mais c'était terminé. Enfin terminé...

Heureusement, la peinture séchait vite. La dernière couche appliquée avait déjà perdu son côté luisant, et se fondait dans les autres, créant une couleur uniforme, cachant les points de retouches. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, non, pas le moins du monde... mais bon, d'un certain côté, si ça ne plaisait pas à son père, tant pis pour lui ! Mais Daisuke avait tellement envie que ça lui plaise... tellement envie de lui plaire... tellement envie...

Bon, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très beau, ni très intéressant, mais... c'était ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il était, au fond de lui. Et si ce qu'il était, lui, Daisuke, ça ne plaisait pas... qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?... Rejeter ce qu'il peignait, c'était le rejeter lui ; se moquer, c'était se moquer de lui ; dire que c'était bien sans faire trop attention, c'était ne pas lui prêter attention à lui, à ce qu'il faisait, car son art était une extension de lui. Une copie d'un fragment de son âme. Un tableau était donc tremblant, maladroit par manque d'expérience, mal assuré, et les émotions n'y étaient pas clairement définies. L'aider à comprendre ce qui était bien et ce qui n'était pas bien était l'aider lui, à progresser. Lui dire "Je n'aime pas ça ! Tu devrais te concentrer sur les paysages !" c'était nier que Daisuke était du type portrait, et tenter de faire de lui ce qu'il n'était pas. Et aussi, dire "C'est bien" sans être capable d'argumenter, ce n'était pas l'aimer précisément. C'était l'aimer en gros, après y avoir jeté un vague regard. "C'est bien." "Mais pourquoi, c'est bien ?" "Je sais pas... c'est bien, quoi !" Daisuke ne comprenait pas ces mots. Qu'est-ce qui était bien ? Ce qu'il avait fait ? Les émotions suscitées ? Les couleurs, les traits, l'arrière plan, la forme du cadre, l'épaisseur des traits ?... Qu'est-ce qui était bien ?! Quel était le point positif, dans ce qu'il créait ?! Y'en avait-il seulement un ou disait-on que c'était bien pour avoir la paix ?!

Oui, il se préoccupait de choses insignifiantes. Or il était à la recherche de son identité, à lui, à la recherche de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il n'était pas ; de ce qu'il pouvait faire, et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Et aussi à la recherche des gens qui l'aimaient parce qu'il était lui, pour les différencier de ceux qui l'aimaient parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait changer. On ne change jamais. On peut évoluer, mais fondamentalement changer est impossible. Aimer quelqu'un dans l'espoir qu'il devienne ce qu'il n'est pas est tout sauf aimer, car on n'aime la personne que pour quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas. On aime une supposition. Et Daisuke ne voulait pas être une supposition. Il voulait être ce qu'il était, et que l'amour des autres évolue comme il évoluait lui.

Sa peinture changerait, tout comme son "lui" changerait. Pour l'instant, ses peintures étaient ce qu'il était. Et ceux qui disaient "Tu devrais essayer les paysages" ne saisissaient pas Daisuke. Pour eux, on pouvait changer de mentalité aussi facilement que de chemise. Non. On ne peut pas. On peut avoir une facilité à se métamorphoser selon les circonstances, mais l'idée, les pensées, les volontés restent les mêmes. Daisuke était du type "portrait", et personne n'y changerait jamais, car l'option "paysage" de son cerveau était bien moins développée que l'option "portrait". Pour sûr, parce qu'il était artiste, il enviait ceux de type "paysage" et désirait ardemment maîtriser son art dans toutes ses nuances, mais... il savait pertinemment que, quoi qu'il arrive, le portrait resterait son domaine de prédilection.

Un petit son mat à ses pieds le sortit de sa réflexion. With !...  
La petite boule de poils sauta sur ses genoux et lui fit une petite mine des plus adorables, avant de se frotter contre lui. Daisuke lui rendit sa caresse, et le serra contre lui, un peu trop fort, car le lapin ne sembla pas apprécier du tout et se débattit avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le lâche.

- Je t'ai manqué, With ?

Il ne savait pas si la bestiole le comprenait, mais elle renchérit en câlinant ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, c'est à dire son ventre. Daisuke ferma les yeux, ses doigts dans la fourrure. Bientôt, With attira son attention à grands renforts de "Kyou" scandés à tue-tête, et, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, le lapin avait déjà escaladé son bras et frottait sa tête contre son visage. C'était doux, attendrissant... mais à la fois, ça cassait un peu les oreilles, surtout que With ne cessait de piailler. Le câlin - ou si ça n'en était pas un, ça y ressemblait drôlement - dura dix bonnes minutes. Finalement, With, apaisé, redescendit sur ses genoux et s'y installa, prêt à y piquer un petit roupillon bien au chaud. Dommage, Daisuke voulait justement bouger !

L'adolescent déposa le lapin sur son lit, l'éveillant par la même occasion, mais With ne jeta qu'un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, sans même se redresser, avant de se pelotonner sur l'oreiller pour s'y rendormir. Daisuke le contempla un petit moment, songeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait remotivé With pour qu'il revienne avec lui ?

La réponse se présenta bien assez tôt. Daisuke, prenant son tableau sous le bras, se dirigeait vers la chambre de ses parents quand il tomba nez à nez avec son père, qui, malgré ses yeux cernés et son teint maladif, s'était levé. Il était guéri...

* * *

- C'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne grippe, Daisuke ! Mais ça va mieux, maintenant ! Tu t'es inquiété ?  
- Assez, oui... en fait, j'avais peur que tu ne sois fâché après moi.

Son père, qui ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer, se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

- Pourquoi aurais-je été fâché après toi ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?  
- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas été bien, ces derniers temps, et je croyais que c'était à cause de ça que tu ne voulais plus me voir...  
- Enfin, Daisuke ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ?!  
- Non, je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est tout... je culpabilisais...  
- Et maintenant, c'est fini ?

L'homme s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Ces longues journées passées à combattre la maladie l'avaient vidé de toutes ses forces. Heureusement, il était guéri, mais la convalescence avait à peine débuté, et durerait longtemps, elle aussi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens très régulièrement frustré.  
- Ah oui... c'est curieux... Ce sont des gens qui t'ennuient ?  
- Oh, non, pas du tout ! J'ai tendance à tout prendre mal, c'est tout ! Si quelqu'un me fait une remarque, je m'énerve tout de suite...  
- Dis-moi, Daisuke, je me pose une question...

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, la toile toujours sous le bras. Il attendait le moment propice pour la donner, et le moment propice ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver !

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens, là ?  
- Ah, ça, c'est... c'est rien qu'un... un petit...

Il avala sa salive, le cœur battant, le rouge aux joues. Comme il avait honte... Comment pouvait-il avoir songé un seul instant que cette peinture lui ferait plaisir ?!

- Je peux voir ?  
- C'est... c'est moche !  
- Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait. J'ai bien envie de voir ça, Daisuke ! C'est mon fils qui l'a fait, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !  
- Mais...

Daisuke la lui tendit à contrecœur. De toute façon, au point où il se trouvait...

- Je l'avais fait pour toi, pour que tu guérisses plus vite...  
- C'est très beau, je trouve... c'est triste, et en même temps...  
- Ca te plait ?  
- Bien sûr, que ça me plait ! Je suis très touché que tu l'aies peint pour moi !

Les doigts de son père hésitaient au dessus de la toile, comme s'il désirait la toucher, mais que sa conscience l'en empêchait. Daisuke, tremblant, ne savait plus quoi penser. Son père aimait ça ! Il avait aimé ! Restait juste à savoir pourquoi !...

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de beau, dedans ?  
- Les mains des personnages ! Comme c'est l'élément central, on voit que tu y as apporté un soin particulier. Et les personnages, aussi ! On ne voit pas les visages, pourtant on saisit leur calme, et leur bonheur d'être tous les deux...  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça maladroit, ou laid ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! A vrai dire, je pensais que les traits tremblants étaient fait exprès ! Ca donne une harmonie toute particulière...  
- Dis, papa...  
- Oui, Daisuke ?  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ne se quittèrent plus. Tous les deux étaient fatigués, mais pas de la même manière. L'un aspirait à du repos purement physique, l'autre à un quiétude morale, mais tous deux désiraient la même chose : un peu de calme. Pouvoir enfin se poser, sans contraintes, avec rien d'autre que du calme et un bon oreiller.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Daisuke !  
- Tu voudrais bien me serrer dans tes bras ?  
- Ah, ben... oui, je veux bien ! Viens...

Daisuke se plaça au creux des bras de son père, bien au chaud, le nez plongé dans ses vêtements. Il se sentait serré, aimé, protégé... jamais il n'aurait voulu partir... il avait tellement eu peur... peur d'être tombé en disgrâce, et peur de voir son tableau rejeté. Mais maintenant... maintenant, c'était fini... tout allait bien...

* * *

Daisuke s'éveilla à cause de la grande lumière qui inondait maintenant la chambre. Il se redressa, lourd et brûlant. Il avait dormi tout contre son père pendant... pendant combien de temps, au fait ? Il faisait nuit, dehors ! Et sa mère avait allumé la lumière en les appelant pour le dîner, ce qui l'avait réveillé...

Clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vision nette, il fixa son père un petit moment, avant de lui sourire, d'un petit sourire fatigué qui lui valut une petite caresse dans les cheveux et un baiser sur le front. Sur ce, son père se leva, s'étira longuement et quitta la chambre, non sans lui rappeler que c'était l'heure de dîner.

L'heure de dîner... Quelque chose se débloqua dans l'esprit encore embrumé de Daisuke : son père allait manger avec eux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ! Et il avait aimé son tableau ! Que rêver de mieux ?

Daisuke, soudainement très motivé, se redressa à son tour puis descendit l'escalier, détendant tous ses muscles les uns après les autres avec application. Même si cette petite sieste lui avait fait du bien, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir : il n'allait pas dormir, le soir, du coup. Ahlala... ce qu'il pouvait être nouille, des fois ! Mais bon... Ca lui avait tout de même bien plu, de passer ce temps avec son papa, tranquille...

Arrivé à l'entrée du salon, il s'arrêta, soudain ému. Sa famille était attablée au grand complet autour d'une table étonnamment garnie ; ses parents se regardaient amoureusement, l'un en face de l'autre, son grand père se servait une infusion, en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis, tous les quatre ensemble. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, gardant le silence de peur d'en troubler la douce quiétude, ses parents se tournèrent vers lui. D'un sourire, sa mère l'invita à se mettre à table. Personne ne disait mot, il n'y avait qu'un grand silence, chargé de regards et d'attente, de petits coups d'œil discrets et de sourires à peine dissimulés. Personne n'osait prendre la parole en premier, mais la maîtresse de maison amorça le premier geste, afin de se servir, ce qui sembla débloquer quelque chose. Aussitôt, la salle à manger s'anima, une grande discussion sur la vie de famille fut lancée, et même si tous les avis se croisaient, les rêves de famille parfaite étant relativement les mêmes, ce fut assez agréable, quoique pas très instructif. Il s'était passé longtemps depuis leur dernier repas en famille. Ou peut-être pas tant de temps, après tout... c'était assez difficile à déterminer. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Ils étaient tous ensemble, et c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait, à cet instant.

Et, plus tard, quand Daisuke monta se brosser les dents en vue d'un repos bien mérité - ou presque -, on pouvait dire qu'il se sentait bien. Il avait passé un moment de bonheur, ou si ça n'en était pas, cela y ressemblait drôlement. Le lendemain se passerait bien, aussi : il avait dessin avec Mitsuhira et Neiji.

Et il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Hiwatari... mince... Bof ! Après tout, ce n'était plus un problème ! Il allait le lui demander, et verrait bien ! Et si ça ne marchait pas, il allait juste se faire lapider par Neiji, rien de bien dramatique !

* * *

Daisuke avala difficilement sa salive et lâcha à contrecœur, sans réfléchir :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire partie du club de dessin ?

Quelques secondes de grand silence s'écoulèrent. Il osa finalement ouvrir un œil, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un regard complètement vide.

- Pourrais-tu répéter plus fort et moins vite, Niwa, s'il te plait ?

Il ne put réprimer un grand soupir. C'était déjà assez difficile de dire ça une fois, et en plus il fallait qu'il répète...

- Est-ce que tu voudrais faire partie du club de dessin ?  
- Moi ?  
- Ben oui, toi...  
- Eh bien...  
- Tu sais, on n'est que trois et c'est difficile... on voudrait faire un concours, pour prouver qu'on peut faire des choses, et on voudrait savoir si... tu voulais venir avec nous.  
- Pourquoi moi en particulier ?  
- Ben... c'est moi qui voulait, en fait...  
- Dans ce cas, je vais y réfléchir.  
- Ce soir, à six heures et demie, on se réunit salle d'art-plastique. Si tu veux, tu viens, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très drôle, d'être avec nous...  
- Ce n'est tout de même pas la mort.  
- Mais ça nous rend tous les trois malheureux.

A ces mots, le visage d'Hiwatari retrouva toute sa gravité. Il inspira profondément et se détourna devant les yeux dans le vague de Daisuke. Il n'aurait pas dû le lui dire... il n'aurait pas dû évoquer les points négatifs... Déjà qu'il ne paraissait pas très motivé au départ...

- Et tu crois que ma présence y changera quelque chose ?  
- Je ne te demande pas de changer ça. Ca, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je te demande juste si tu as envie de passer du temps avec nous, en dessinant.  
- Eh bien vu sous cet angle, pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est oui, alors ?  
- C'est oui.

Un sentiment étrange envahit la poitrine de Daisuke, entre excitation et bonheur. Ce sentiment qu'on éprouve, lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment... et qu'on éprouve un très grand plaisir à être avec lui...

- Tu n'as pas peur de ?...  
- Quand j'ai pris une décision, je l'ai prise. C'est tout.

Hiwatari dégagea du dos de la main une mèche de cheveux gênante et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, comme lorsqu'on fait lorsqu'on veut changer de sujet. Finalement, comme c'était bientôt l'heure de la reprise, il repartit en direction de la salle de cours. Daisuke ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois, pour prononcer quelques mots inutiles, comme il en avait le talent.

- Merci, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Merci pour quoi ?


	9. Chapitre IX

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier tous ceux - surtout toutes celles - m'ayant envoyé des reviews jusqu'à maintenant ! J'oublie souvent d'y répondre personnellement, comble de l'ingratitude, et j'espère bien me faire pardonner avec ce petit message ! (Pardon pardon pardon !) En écrivant Pen and Ink Sketch, je me disais "Non, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, personne n'aimera"... Quelle agréable surprise, alors ! Merci infiniment de l'avoir suivie !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Alors, voilà la bête ! Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour transporter ça jusqu'ici, ce serait trop horrible, et vous n'en dormiriez pas de la nuit. Trois mètres sur deux, armature en chêne, toile comme on n'en fait plus - regardez moi cette texture ! Rien que ça, c'est du grand art !  
- Il va falloir qu'on peigne sur tout là-dessus ?! s'émerveilla Mitsuhira.  
- Tout à fait, mais d'abord, il faut déjà qu'on prépare notre travail ! Que va-t-on faire ? Un paysage me tenterait bien !  
- Avec un personnage, aussi ! intervint Daisuke.  
- Et plein de touches de couleurs multicolores ! renchérit le première année.  
- Et des feuilles ! Parce que c'est l'automne !  
- Et ce sera une dame avec un grand manteau tout blanc !  
- Oui, on va dire que c'est l'hiver ! On la fera en train de marcher, et derrière elle, on verra de la neige !  
- Pas si vite ! gémit Neiji-kun. J'ai pas le temps de tout noter !  
- Ah, parce que tu notes ?  
- Bien sûr ! Chaque idée est importante ! Alors un paysage, avec une grande dame en manteau blanc qui apporte l'hiver, c'est ça ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Daisuke tourna le regard vers Hiwatari-kun, qui ne disait rien, agenouillé à côté d'eux, ses doigts entrelacés posés sur ses genoux.

- Et toi, Hiwatari-kun, tu es d'accord ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?  
- Non, celle-ci me paraît bonne. Vous êtes certains que cela correspond au thème ?

Cela ne correspondait pas, bien évidemment... Bon, il fallait simplement trouver autre chose, rien de bien sorcier là-dedans !

- D'abord, commença Neiji, il faut voir ce qu'on entend par "miroir". Commence, Mitsuhira...  
- Ben une glace, avec un reflet...  
- Et toi, Niwa ?  
- Des jumeaux ou des jumelles...  
- Hiwatari, ton idée ?  
- Nous pouvons nous axer sur le regard ; les yeux peuvent représenter beaucoup de choses.  
- Bon, d'accord ! Nous avons déjà plusieurs idées ! Maintenant, il faut réfléchir à ce qui nous démarquera des autres ! A votre avis, quelle vision de "miroir" auront les autres participants ?  
- Deux personnes qui se ressemblent l'une en face de l'autre et le miroir à tain classique..., répondit Daisuke qui avait déjà réfléchi à la question.  
- Alors il faut nous démarquer de tout ça ! Trouver une idée vraiment originale, et qui associe à la fois paysage et portait !  
- Et plein de couleurs, aussi !  
- Oui, plein de couleurs aussi, Mitsuhira.

Neiji se leva puis alla chercher une grande feuille qu'il étala entre eux.

- Qu'allons nous faire comme style ?  
- Réaliste !  
- Oui, je m'en doutais... c'est pas pour dire, mais le cubisme, c'est pas mon truc... Donc réalisme ! L'idée de miroir qui nous reste est celle des yeux d'Hiwatari. Il faut donc que le visage soit suffisamment en gros plan pour que nous puissions voir ses yeux...  
- Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué, cette histoire...  
- Ouais, bon... Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va tous y réfléchir pour la prochaine fois ! En attendant, aujourd'hui, on va peindre un peu, histoire de s'entrainer. Qu'on n'aille pas bousiller la toile le jour J !

Instantanément, Neiji attrapa Mitsuhira par la manche, afin de lui donner une sérieuse leçon, car il ne doutait pas une seconde que le petit n'ait jamais touché à un pinceau de sa vie, et que si quelqu'un devait faire de l'art contemporain avec une si précieuse toile, c'était bien lui !

- Dis, Hiwatari-kun, en attendant, tu pourrais m'aider ? Je ne suis pas très fort en peinture...  
- Si tu veux.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Je te demande si _toi_, tu veux m'aider !  
- Oui, je veux bien.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça... Si je te dérange, tant pis, je travaillerai seul !

Daisuke se releva à son tour, les yeux fixés sur Hiwatari dans l'espoir qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Pas de remarque, pas de réponse, pas de tentative pour se justifier... Daisuke avait vu juste...

Soupirant, il sortit une feuille cartonnée, de l'eau et une palette. Il allait commencer par faire un lavis léger dans les tons rouges, puis essayer de mettre des petites touches de couleurs chaudes. Il n'était pas très fort dans les paysages, mais ce serait de l'expressionnisme, donc pas de l'ultra-précis bête et méchant. L'expressionnisme, ça allait, c'était facile pour Daisuke : assez vague, vaporeux, davantage de la suggestion... Et si on rate, il est facile de camoufler ! Du moins, c'était facile pour un vulgaire amateur comme Daisuke. L'Art, le vrai, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère...

- **Niwa ! Hiwatari ! Venez voir ça !**

Daisuke crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, mais se retint juste à temps. Posant son pinceau, il s'approcha de Neiji, qui, campé derrière Mitsuhira, désignait la feuille du petit qui peignait, très appliqué.

- Regardez ça...

Daisuke jeta un œil à la feuille du petit... et ne trouva rien à dire. C'était splendide. Inimitable. Le petit maniait parfaitement les couches, et les épaisseurs de peinture. Lui ne misait pas sur l'abstrait, loin de là : le tout était d'une précision à tout épreuve, dans un style certes stylisé, très "manga", mais la gamme de noirs, blancs, gris qu'il avait choisie donnait une impression légèrement traditionnelle très attrayante pour l'œil Il était doué, cela se résumait en ces quelques mots. Très doué...

Alors qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, Daisuke n'en tira que de l'amertume... Ca non plus, il ne savait pas faire... décidément... il était vraiment minable... ses portraits n'arrivaient décidément pas à la cheville de ceux, bien plus beaux et stylisés, des autres. Lui, il ne savait que... il ne savait rien faire... rien faire du tout... par rapport aux autres...

- Niwa-kun, ça va ?  
- Ca va !

Il planta ses trois camarades là, retournant devant sa propre feuille, qui lui semblait maintenant bien insipide. Il la déchira rageusement, en sortit une autre et peignit en deux coups de cuillère à pot un visage qui pleurait, avant de la déchirer à son tour. Passer ses nerfs sur une feuille, au lieu de le faire sur les autres... les autres n'avaient rien fait... ils étaient doués, c'était tout... Et même Mitsuhira... même le petit Mitsuhira... était plus fort que lui...

- Niwa-kun... quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hiwatari-kun s'agenouilla à côté de lui, en apparence inquiet. Daisuke secoua la tête en signe de négation, et tenta un sourire, qui n'emporta pas la partie, loin de là.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la confiance, Niwa ?  
- Oui, je m'en souviens...  
- Alors fais moi confiance.

La main d'Hiwatari glissa dans son dos, pour se poser sur son épaule avec douceur. Daisuke n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le contrarier.

- Mitsuhira est fort, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Mais moi, à côté... je ne sais rien faire du tout... il est tout petit, et il est plus fort que moi...  
- C'est si important pour toi, d'être fort ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je veux faire de mon mieux !  
- Et c'est si important, d'être meilleur que Mitsuhira ?  
- Mais je... c'est à dire que... j'aimerais... savoir faire quelque chose d'unique... mais les autres font toujours mieux que moi.  
- Tu sais, c'est avec toi que je suis, en ce moment, pas Mitsuhira - ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Que tu saches dessiner ou non, ça ne change rien dans le fait que j'aie envie de parler avec toi.  
- Tu n'aimes pas ce que je dessine ?...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que même si tu ne dessinais pas, je passerais du temps avec toi. Tu fais ce dont tu es capable, et j'aime beaucoup regarder. Je trouve ça beau, moi. Et si ça te rassure : demande à Mitsuhira de dessiner comme toi, et il ne pourra jamais. Chaque main est différente...

Pour illustrer ses dires, Hiwatari prit sa main droite et la compara à la sienne. Celle du rouquin était plus petite, il y avait quelques petites coupures et la forme des ongles était différente... si ce n'était ça, leurs doigts avaient à peu près le même aspect effilé... doigts d'artiste pour l'un, de voleur pour l'autre...

- Tu vois, Niwa... comme ta main est plus courte que la mienne, nous ne tracerons pas instinctivement les mêmes traits. De plus, si on regarde les articulations de tes doigts, on voit que tu es plus agile que moi, donc que tu peux plus facilement créer de tout petits éléments, ou, au contraire, de grandes lignes souples sans avoir à bouger le bras. Tous ces petits détails comptent et font que chacun dessine différemment, tout comme chaque être humain est différent en lui-même.  
- Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir faire... savoir tout faire...  
- Maîtriser ta main, Niwa, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire. Ta façon de dessiner est déjà très belle, mais essaye de la pousser à son maximum. Tu as encore beaucoup de domaines à explorer : il est certain que ton talent ne s'arrête pas au portrait réaliste ! Sois patient...  
- Mais je travaille dur... et je ne progresse pas...  
- Je sais ce qu'il te faut ; ça m'est déjà arrivé. Il faut que tu te changes les idées, que tu ailles... je ne sais pas, moi ! En ville, dans des boutiques, que tu lises un nouveau livre... Il te faut de nouveaux éléments, à la fois dans ta vie et dans ta peinture. Il est tout à fait inutile de gâcher ton temps sur une toile, si tu n'as pas d'idée.  
- Mais...

Daisuke ne trouva rien à dire et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Oui, il voulait progresser, et ce de toutes ses forces. Mais faire autre chose n'était pas trahir son art ? Prendre du plaisir au lieu de travailler, n'est-ce pas une abominable infidélité ?!

- Je ne peux pas...  
- Demain, Niwa. Demain soir, toi et moi, nous irons au temple. La ville est très agréable, par là, ça te plaira !  
- Mais...  
- A la sortie des cours, d'accord ?  
- Mais, quand est-ce que je vais travailler ?  
- Tes devoirs, nous les ferons ensemble, à la bibliothèque. Si tu parles du dessin, tu t'en passeras pour ce soir-là.  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable...  
- Ce n'est pas fait pour être raisonnable. C'est fait pour que tu te sentes mieux.

* * *

- Regarde la formule, Niwa ! Toujours la formule !  
- C'est difficile...  
- Pourtant regarde, tu as déjà tout fait, il te manque simplement la dernière ligne !  
- Mais c'est la plus difficile...  
- Ne fais pas attention au "x" ! C'est simplement une lettre de remplacement pour la valeur que tu vois là.  
- Mais pourquoi ils ne la mettent pas carrément, la valeur ?!  
- Car la formule s'applique aussi à celle-ci, à celle-là, et à celle encore d'en dessous.  
- Ca m'énerve...  
- Allez, courage.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai pas de courage... Bon ! Fini pour ce soir !

Il claqua son cahier, non sans satisfaction. Chez lui, il aurait mis le double de temps ! Et le fait que Hiwatari l'ait aidé l'avait certes humilié au départ, mais bon... il avait fini par y trouver son compte... sans compter sur le fait qu'Hiwatari n'était pas de ceux qui aiment rabaisser les autres.

- On sort, maintenant, Hiwatari-kun ?

Il hocha la tête et l'invita à se lever. Ils souriaient tous deux. L'un pour avoir enfin réussi un exercice et l'autre... mais pourquoi Hiwatari souriait, au fait ?

Après avoir passé les deux minutes réglementaires à s'habiller, Daisuke ayant tellement peur de prendre froid qu'il avait déjà sorti son écharpe, ils se confrontèrent au froid de cette fin d'après midi automnale. Il y avait des feuilles, détrempées et abîmées un peu partout, et des gens qui marchaient vite, de peur de se faire tremper par une averse soudaine. Le ciel se faisait déjà sombre et les rues n'étaient pas encore illuminées.

Le temple était à la périphérie de la ville, et ils mirent bien une demi-heure à l'atteindre. Daisuke se souvenait de quelques premiers Janvier passés ici avec sa mère et son grand père. C'était il y avait longtemps, déjà... Mais cela restait de très bons souvenirs ! Et des souvenirs amusants à comparer avec l'instant présent, où les feuilles mortes remplaçaient la neige, un grand vide la foule du nouvel an et Hiwatari la petite famille Niwa.

- J'y pense, Hiwatari-kun... pourquoi tu as choisi le temple ?  
- J'ai saisi la première idée qui me passait par la tête. Tu aimes ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Et ça te change, non ?  
- C'est vrai que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu...  
- C'est le but. Il faut que tu fasses de nouvelles activités. Par exemple, demain, tu pourrais faire à manger à la place de ta mère.  
- Euh... je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me laisserait faire... elle tient à sa cuisine...  
- Tu peux toujours faire des pâtisseries. C'est facile à faire.

Daisuke crut entendre que son camarade de classe ajoutait "enfin... je crois..." mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas trop tripoter le four, ou même un quelconque objet tranchant. Même les petites cuillères pouvaient devenir des armes dangereuses entre ses mains de rouquin maladroit !

- En tout cas, Hiwatari-kun, c'est très gentil de t'investir autant pour moi...  
- Penses-tu... si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Il n'y a pas grand monde qui puisse comprendre ce que tu ressens.  
- Toi aussi, tu ?...  
- Bien sûr.

Hiwatari leva les yeux vers le ciel, dont les lumières orangées commençaient à disparaître.

- Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de médiocrité, de désir de faire toujours mieux, je l'ai ressenti, des dizaines de fois. Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi.  
- Et toi, c'était pour quoi ?  
- Ma mère...

Hiwatari s'assit sur les marches du temple désert, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le regard égaré sur les dalles du sol. Il était clair qu'il se remémorait les plus beaux instants de sa vie, et Daisuke se plaça à côté de lui sans parler, de peur de le couper dans son élan.

- Je voulais tout faire, pour elle, mais comme je n'étais qu'un enfant, ça n'a pas très bien marché. Elle serait fière de moi, maintenant, c'est certain... et même si elle n'est pas là pour le voir, je me répète ça, et... et c'est comme si elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Tu comprends ?  
- Je ne sais pas ; je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Moi, je veux progresser pour faire plaisir à ceux qui sont vivants.  
- Et moi ?...  
- Hein ?  
- Tu veux me faire plaisir, à moi ?

Daisuke regarda ses mains, puis celles d'Hiwatari-kun. Du coin de l'œil, il sentait qu'il le fixait avec insistance.

- Eh bien, oui...  
- Ca signifie que tu m'aimes bien ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu es le seul qui s'intéresse à moi !  
- Non, Niwa, tu as ta famille, aussi.  
- Oui, mais la famille, c'est différent...

Son camarade de classe émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, et replongea dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent un long moment, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, chacun méditant sur son existence. Quand Daisuke disait quelque chose comme "Personne ne s'intéresse à moi", il ne prenait jamais en considération ses parents. Comme si... comme s'ils ne comptaient pas. Etait-ce vraiment normal ?! Il leur devait tout ! Etait-ce vraiment faire preuve d'amour que de les traiter à part ? Certes, ils étaient des Etres particuliers, mais... cela justifiait-il le fait que Daisuke s'en préoccupe moins, quand il était avec les autres ? Si ses parents l'apprenaient, seraient-ils en colère ? Famille et amis n'étaient pas comparables, or... Tout cela était si compliqué ! Parents, amis, famille, connaissances, ennemis... Tout cela est autant de graduations affectives parfois difficiles à gérer... Ne pas mélanger, ne pas négliger, ne pas perdre, contenter le plus de monde possible...

- Maman a toujours été gentille avec moi.  
- Hein ?  
- Elle faisait beaucoup de choses, pour moi. Et puisque toi aussi tu essaies de me faire plaisir, j'imagine que je dois te remercier.  
- Ah, non ! Je ne fais pas ça pour de la reconnaissance ! Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime bien !  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
- Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire...  
- Je suis certain que tu sais faire d'autres choses, si ça te rassure. Tu as plein de qualités, tu sais.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui disait cela. Pour la première fois, on ne se contentait pas de le contredire. Mais qu'espérer d'autre de la part Hiwatari qu'un beau discours bien argumenté ? Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui ! Il savait tellement de choses !

- Et c'est quoi, mes qualités ?  
- Attends une seconde.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, certainement pour réfléchir, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Daisuke sentit son visage s'empourprer de honte. Qu'il était stupide, de demander ça ! Hiwatari-kun n'était sûrement pas du genre à s'embarrasser de sentiments comme ceux-là !  
Comme Daisuke se préparait à platement s'excuser et à le supplier d'oublier cette idée ridicule, il rouvrit les yeux, le coupant dans son élan.

- D'abord, tu es altruiste, tu fais très attention aux autres. Ensuite, tu es discret, tu respectes les règles, tu n'éprouves pas de plaisir à faire du mal, et tu es passionné.  
- C'est une qualité, d'être passionné ?  
- Naturellement. Quand quelqu'un est animé d'une passion, il fait tout son possible pour la faire vivre dans son cœur, et cela lui donne une vie toute particulière.

Daisuke, essayant de ne pas laisser voir qu'il était flatté, chercha de toutes ses forces quelque chose pour se rabaisser, quelque chose pour montrer à Hiwatari-kun qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, qu'il lui était cent fois supérieur. Quelque chose... quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre qu'il éprouvait pour lui tant d'affection qu'il le jugeait mieux que lui-même !

- Mais... je ne suis pas très...  
- Et alors ? Tant que tu as des gens qui t'aiment.  
- Justement. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut m'aimer, vu que je n'ai pas de point fort...  
- Tu ne les vois pas mais les autres les voient. Moi je vois ce que tu as de bien, et c'est pour ça que je suis avec toi en ce moment.  
- Mais j'aimerais bien... ne plus être minable... j'aimerais être fort, pour que les autres m'aiment encore plus.  
- Tu as l'impression qu'on ne t'aime pas assez ?  
- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... j'aimerais bien...

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il désirait. On l'aimait, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait qu'on lui montre. Qu'on lui montre sincèrement, réellement, concrètement. On disait toujours que pour être aimé des autres, il fallait d'abord s'aimer soi-même, mais pour Daisuke, c'était plutôt l'inverse : comment s'apprécier lorsque personne ne nous montre que l'on en est digne ?

Il était décidément complètement stupide ! Il s'enfermait lui-même dans des cages dont il ne pouvait sortir, par désir de ne pas paraître prétentieux. Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il était bon, ni quoi que ce soit, car cela reviendrait à se faire honte, parce qu'il se complimentait lui-même. De toute façon, il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir de tout ça... c'était fini...

- Niwa, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, rien du tout.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais bien ?  
- Qu'on m'aide. Je veux qu'on m'aide.  
- Mais qu'on t'aide à faire quoi ?  
- A faire en sorte que je progresse... j'en ai assez, d'être comme ça...  
- Je ne comprends pas. Tu en a assez d'être comment ?  
- De pleurer, et de ne pas croire en moi. On me dit que je manque de confiance, mais personne ne m'aide ; personne ne me dit quoi faire.  
- Il faut que tu saches ce que tu vaux, c'est tout.  
- Mais je ne vaux rien ! Je ne sais rien faire ! Je suis incapable d'être normal, d'agir normalement, et de dessiner. Je ne sais rien faire !

Hiwatari sortit de sa poche de poitrine un carnet et un crayon, sous l'œil ahuri de Daisuke. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire ?! Prendre des notes ?!

- Niwa, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va énumérer dix qualités que tu possèdes.  
- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va servir !  
- A faire le point. Bon, première qualité : altruisme. Ensuite... tu aimes les animaux, non ?  
- Si...  
- Après ça, tu es gentil, généreux...  
- Arrête, Hiwatari-kun, ça me gène !  
- Ca te fait plaisir, aussi. N'est-ce pas, Niwa-kun ?

En lui disant cela, Hiwatari lui coula un regard en coin, à demi moqueur, qui ne fit que l'embarrasser davantage : il en rougissait de honte. De honte d'éprouver tant de plaisir à l'entendre dire ça... Il ne savait même pas si c'était fondé !

- Ne dis pas ça...  
- J'oubliais : tu es modeste, aussi.  
- Non, je ne suis pas modeste du tout ! J'essaie toujours de montrer des choses aux autres...  
- Je ne vois pas quel lien ça a avec la modestie... donc ça nous fait cinq qualités. C'est déjà beaucoup ! Tu es content, maintenant ?  
- Arrête, Hiwatari-kun, arrête... tu me fais mal... Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un gosse capricieux...  
- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, de te dire toutes tes qualités.  
- Ne dis plus rien, d'accord ? Ne dis plus rien comme ça...  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fâches. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
- Oui, c'est moi qui prends tout mal... C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas...  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

Daisuke se leva. Il avait froid, et il se faisait tard. Et cette sortie ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis... décidément, il n'était qu'un malade incapable de parler normalement avec qui que ce soit, ni même de bien comprendre des compliments. Mais comme pouvait-il accepter qu'on lui dise ça sur un tel ton ?! Daisuke ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester avec lui ! Si ça l'agaçait, il pouvait toujours partir, après tout, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde ! Hiwatari n'aurait plus à le supporter, ni à supporter ses caprices d'enfant pourri gâté. Car après tout c'était ce que Daisuke incarnait ! Un sale gosse trop gâté, qui ne savait même pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait...

- Ecoute, Niwa, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- Tu ne m'as pas blessé. C'est moi, seulement moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu...  
- Parlons d'autre chose !

Daisuke baissa la tête, le cœur serré. Il fallait lui faire plaisir... Hiwatari souffrait tellement...

- Oui, d'accord !

Le rouquin peignit un sourire sur son visage, et son camarade de classe sembla y croire. D'un geste, il l'incita à reprendre la route. La discussion était terminé. Et Daisuke ne se sentait pas mieux qu'avant, loin de là !


	10. Chapitre X

- Je m'excuse...

C'était Hiwatari, au téléphone. En rentrant chez lui, Daisuke avait beaucoup réfléchi, et s'était senti un peu mieux, en se changeant les idées. Finalement, il avait réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- _Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
_- Ah, si tu savais...  
- _Tu as fait une bêtise ?  
_- Non, je disais ça... pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait de la peine, tout à l'heure...  
- _C'est à toi que tu fais de la peine, tu sais.  
_- Tu sais quoi, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- _Non...  
_- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

S'ensuivit un grand blanc, qui fit sourire Daisuke, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait l'interpréter positivement ou l'inverse.

- J'ai toujours besoin de te parler, et tu m'écoutes, tu es gentil avec moi... et puis je t'aime bien, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien t'inviter chez moi !  
- _Chez toi ? Je ne sais pas si...  
_- Ca nous changerait les idées et tu pourrais m'aider, pour le dessin !  
- _Ce n'est pas possible, Niwa, désolé.  
_- Mais pourquoi ?  
-_ Je dois rester à la maison pour demain...  
_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Daisuke avait dit ça sans arrière-pensée, mais Hiwatari ne répondit pas. Et comme, quelques longues secondes plus tard, la réponse ne venait toujours pas, Daisuke le relança timidement.

- Plus tard, alors ?  
- _Non, Niwa.  
_- Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! Je comprends ! Donc...

Il se tut un moment, espérant entendre Hiwatari s'expliquer, ou quoi que ce soit... Mais rien. Rien du tout.

- Hiwatari-kun, tu me dis tout le temps qu'il faut que j'aie confiance en toi. Pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- _Ca n'a aucun rapport, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.  
_- Mais pourquoi ?...  
- _D'ailleurs il est tard, je devrais y aller. A demain.  
_- Oui...

Il n'avait pas encore prononcé ce mot que quelques bips longs et réguliers dans le téléphone montraient que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché, et il reposa le combiné en soupirant. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose de mal, pourtant... Etait-ce à cause de sa déprime de tout à l'heure ? Pourtant... il s'était excusé... et Hiwatari... Mais oui ! Hiwatari n'avait pas dit qu'il l'excusait ! Alors... sa bêtise n'était pas pardonnée... et dire qu'il avait cru...

Bon sang, il avait vraiment été stupide ! Stupide de se laisser aller comme ça ! Il avait fait de la peine à la seule personne en qui il croyait véritablement... Et le lendemain, il n'avait pas école... il ne pourrait donc pas demander pardon...

* * *

Daisuke aurait dû travailler. Il le savait pertinemment, mais il ne bougeait pas de son lit. Il dessinait, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de se traîner jusqu'à ses devoirs. Il n'en avait fait qu'une partie, la veille, avec Hiwatari... Mais plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie de les faire. Donc il ne les faisait pas, préférant cent fois dessiner. Et puis les études... c'étaient les études, quoi ! Tandis que son art, ça, c'était vital pour lui ! Quand il ne dessinait plus, il était malheureux ! Alors que s'il venait à ne plus étudier, il ne savait pas s'il ressentirait un quelconque pincement au cœur En réalité, ce serait plutôt le contraire... Vacances trois cent soixante-six jours par an ! Que rêver de mieux ?

Encouragé à cette pensée, il changea de page et essaya de dessiner une jeune fille dans un bain de source thermale, avec une serviette enroulée autour de la tête. Au crayon, on peut se permettre beaucoup de choses, dont un dessin un peu flou, imparfait, avec de nombreuses nuances. Et du moment que le mouvement est bon, il est facile de camoufler les quelques menues imperfections d'articulations. Il lui était toujours difficile de dessiner les articulations ! A moins de commencer par dessiner le squelette complet du personnage avant même de mettre la chair, ou d'être un professionnel, implanter des articulations à la bonne taille est toujours très long, et demande parfois d'effacer tout un membre qui était pourtant bien réussi, lui. Seulement, Daisuke n'aimait pas commencer par le commencement, et il pouvait se vanter de réussir presque à chaque fois à mettre les bonnes proportions à ses personnages sans passer par les étapes préliminaires consistant à le schématiser. Bon, ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement doué, mais... il y parvenait, c'était tout ! Et c'était déjà pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de talent comme lui.

« _Dis, Daisuke... _»  
- _Dark ! __Ca faisait longtemps !  
_« _Oui, c'est ça, le problème. Je me suis reposé, mais là, j'en ai carrément raz-le-bol ! Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser sortir un peu ? _»  
- _A froid, comme ça ?  
_« _En te concentrant bien, ça devrait aller... _»  
-_ Mais je dessine, là !  
_« _Tu dessines tout le temps ! _»  
- _De toute façon, on est en pleine journée._

Cette fois, Dark ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa frustration se sentait comme une petite boule dans la poitrine de Daisuke. C'était vrai qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il était sorti... et puis, c'était assez difficile, d'être "dedans". A vrai dire, c'était presque rageant : on n'avait ni corps, ni sensations physiques, juste des pensées et des sentiments. On pouvait à la rigueur percevoir ce que l'autre sentait du dehors mais c'était tout. Et c'était déprimant, de ne pas avoir de liberté d'action.

- Bon, écoute, Dark ! Ce soir, tu pourras sortir un peu, d'accord ?  
« _Me traite pas comme un chien !_ »  
- Loin de moi cette idée. Tu es d'accord, alors ?  
« _Je suis d'accord..._ »  
- Allez, Dark, ne sois pas fâché ! Enfin, si ça ne te plait pas, de sortir, on peut toujours annuler, hein...

Jamais il ne le remercierait, c'était certain. De toute façon, il y avait longtemps que Daisuke avait abandonné l'idée que Dark pourrait un jour lui témoigner de la reconnaissance pour quoi que ce soit. Même s'il le ressentait, même s'il allait mourir la seconde d'après, même s'il devait l'admettre pour sauver sa propre vie, non, il ne lui dirait jamais "merci". Et Daisuke trouvait cela affreusement frustrant, lui qui aimait tant exprimer ses émotions ! D'un certain côté, il jalousait la capacité de Dark à tout contenir en lui, de l'autre il lui en voulait, pour ça. Comme on se sent faible de voir les autres parvenir à ce qu'ils veulent sans jamais montrer un seul signe de difficulté. Et comme on se sent faible de n'être entouré que par des personnes qui ne semblent avoir aucun souci. Car le problème de Daisuke était qu'il restait bien trop émotif, malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser. Et son besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Hiwatari, tout le temps...

Il passa à la feuille suivante et dessina un personnage. D'abord la tête, baissée. Puis les épaules, et les bras, qu'il enserrait contre lui. Puis les jambes, pliées. Un personnage assis, qui prenait à peine un quart de la feuille. Seul. Seul et triste. Et affreusement émotif, puisqu'il pleurait, sûrement. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais Daisuke savait qu'il pleurait. Parce qu'il était triste, son personnage. Ses parents ne s'aimaient plus et ne s'occupaient plus de lui. On l'avait envoyé chez ses grands parents, mais il n'avait pas d'amis, là-bas. Alors il était seul, tout seul. Et cette attitude, c'était celle qu'il gardait sans cesse dans son cœur Assis, tête baissé, se serrant lui même. Et seul.

Une larme tomba au bas de la feuille, et Daisuke dessina de la pluie. Il se sentait si seul... il aurait voulu... que la pluie s'arrête... que les nuages s'en aillent... que Hiwatari-kun l'aide... et non pas qu'il s'enfuie, comme ça... Il aurait voulu... ne pas ressentir tant de choses... être insensible, n'avoir besoin de rien ni personne... comme Dark... comme Hiwatari... comme Saehara... comme Neiji... Il était le seul à vouloir être aidé, au milieu de gens qui préféraient être seuls. Hiwatari avait essayé, mais... il avait essayé de l'aider, mais...

C'était tellement injuste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si affreux pour mériter de ressentir des choses pareilles ?! Il s'était très bien débrouillé seul jusqu'à maintenant ! Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ?! Parce qu'il faisait du mal ? Parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien ni assez gentil ? Parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise qui méritait une telle punition ?! Devoir souffrir comme ça, c'était donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ?!

Il déchira sa page d'un coup sec et l'expédia hors de sa vue. Il ne voulait plus... il ne voulais plus continuer ainsi... Sa vie tournait au cauchemar... un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller d'un seul coup... où il était seul, et où il se faisait du mal... du mal pour quelques traits de crayons insignifiants. Dessiner était son seul désir, sa seule envie. Et personne... personne ne l'aidait... à s'améliorer... Personne ne l'aidait à faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ou du moins, tout le monde s'en moquait, de ce qu'il faisait. Et comment aimer ce qu'on fait quand cela ne suscite qu'un vague sourire ?! Il voulait... que l'on aime ce qu'il faisait... il voulait que ceux qui l'entouraient comprenaient qu'il était lui, et que son amour pour l'art faisait partie de lui. Ne pas aimer ses créations, c'était ne pas aimer ses pensées. Ne pas l'aider à s'améliorer, c'était ne pas vouloir l'aider à progresser dans sa vie. Ne pas s'intéresser à ses dessins, c'était ne pas s'intéresser à lui.

A vrai dire, il ne demandait pas grand chose. Il demandait juste... qu'on le regarde... et qu'on lui dise... "J'ai vu, et je vais te dire ce que j'en pense"...

* * *

Il s'était calmé, et se sentait mieux. Naturellement, il culpabilisait toujours, pour Hiwatari-kun, mais... il ferait de son mieux pour qu'il lui pardonne ! Il ferait de son mieux... même si ce n'était pas terrible...

Après tout, Hiwatari-kun était la seule personne qu'il avait envie de vraiment garder avec lui. Les autres étaient gentils, mais... mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Les autres étaient les autres, chacun avait sa personnalité... mais celle d'Hiwatari-kun était différente... Pour faire une comparaison, elle était comme une lumière très vive aux yeux de Daisuke. Une lumière qui l'attirait irrésistiblement, et dont il ne pouvait défaire le regard. A côté, il y avait les lumières des autres, plus ou moins intenses, mais celle d'Hiwatari était forte, et douce, et chaleureuse... Mais là... là, la lumière d'Hiwatari s'était éloignée de lui, parce qu'il lui en voulait. Et il fallait absolument la ramener ! La ramener tout près de lui, parce qu'elle le réconfortait... parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre trop longtemps dans le noir.

C'était une bonne idée, ça ! Comme quoi il s'épatait, des fois !

Saisissant une feuille épaisse et son matériel à peinture, il se mit à peindre, sans même faire de croquis préparatoire, un ciel étoilé, très sombre. Mais au milieu de ce ciel, il y avait un soleil, ou quelque chose comme ça. Un astre très stylisé, avec des espèces de branches qui partaient en volutes. C'était bizarre, mais... c'était joli ! Les couleurs étaient simples et chaudes. C'était...

- Daisuke !

La voix de sa mère, de la porte de sa chambre, le sortit de son état de semi-rêve. Il reposa la feuille bien à plat sur son bureau, pour que la gouache sèche, et se leva pour lui faire face.

- Je sors faire des courses ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

S'il avait besoin de quelque chose ?! Eh bien... il avait besoin de peinture bleue, déjà, puis d'une méthode pour apprendre à se réconcilier avec ses amis, d'un pinceau à figurines, d'un oreiller en peluche, comme ça, pour rire ; il avait aussi envie de chocolat, de pâte d'amande et de pain d'épices...

- Tu pourrais juste prendre des fraises, pour With ?  
- Enfin, Dai, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la saison...  
- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un petit magasin, en centre ville, qui faisait ça !

Sa mère lui fit un très joli sourire, puis lui promit qu'elle irait voir. Et si elle le promettait, alors elle irait, c'était certain ! Et puis des fraises, ça ferait plaisir à With ! Surtout que le pauvre lapin semblait complètement déprimé par le temps, au vu des longues minutes qu'il passait à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air morose. C'est vrai que le froid, ça fait mal aux patounes ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu With, ce jour là...

Daisuke descendit l'escalier et jeta un œil dans le salon, où, comme prévu, With reposait devant la fenêtre, affalé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur les plantes du jardin, couchées par le vent.

S'agenouillant à côté de lui, Daisuke lui câlina un peu le ventre, et le lapin sembla enfin le remarquer. Avec un petit "kyou" de satisfaction, il s'empressa de se percher sur ses genoux pour s'y rouler tranquillement en boule.

- Tu sais, With... je n'aime pas quand tu déprimes... S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu te sentes mieux, il faut que je le sache, hein ?

With lança un petit kyou équivoque en guise de réponse.

- Dark sort, ce soir, alors si tu as envie de l'accompagner...

Cette fois, le lapin lui sauta au cou, tout à fait réveillé. Il se frotta contre lui un moment, puis sauta à terre et courut en direction de la cuisine. Quand Daisuke le rattrapa, il cherchait partout, sûrement à la recherche de la maîtresse de maison.

- Maman est partie faire les courses... tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Kyou !  
- Et quoi donc ?

Le petit lapin se lança alors dans une espèce d'explication bien à lui, extraordinairement compliquée. Pourtant, la raison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus archaïque !

- Tu as faim ?  
- Kyou !  
- Bon, je vais voir ce que j'ai... des biscuits, ça te va ?  
- Kyou !  
- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu sais très bien que le sucre c'est mauvais pour toi !  
- Kyou...  
- Personne n'est capable de s'empiffrer un cube de sucre en entier, tu sais... Et puis, dans les gâteaux, il y en a aussi !

Il s'assit à la table, présentant un biscuit à With, qui se jeta littéralement dessus. Ce n'était tout de même pas le fait de déprimer qui l'avait empêché de manger jusque là ?! Sinon, heureusement que Daisuke était arrivé avant que la petite bestiole ne s'écroule d'inanition !

- Tu sais, With, je te conseille de garder un peu de place, pour ce soir...  
- Kyou ?  
- Oh, rien... je dis ça comme ça...

Il lui jeta expressément un petit regard en coin, comme il avait vu Hiwatari le faire, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la perplexité de la boule de poils, qui ne se posa pas longtemps des questions, préférant de loin manger. Elle était mignonne. Adorable !


	11. Chapitre XI

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un concours, tu te tracasses pour rien.  
- Mais ça me fait peur...  
- Apprends à te maîtriser, dans ce cas.

Daisuke serra les dents, vexé. Apprendre à se maîtriser... Bien sûr ! C'était tellement facile, d'apprendre à se maîtriser ! Tout le monde était capable de le faire comme ça du jour au lendemain !

- Mais je ne suis pas capable de...  
- Alors quelqu'un le fera à ta place !  
- Q... quoi ?...

Hiwatari lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial.

- Puisque tu n'en es pas capable, je vais prendre ta place, c'est simple. De toute façon, je suis meilleur en dessin que toi !  
- Hiwatari-kun, pourquoi tu dis ça ?...  
- C'est Neiji-kun, qui me l'a dit. De toute façon, tu pourrais être capable de faire des choses, mais comme tu ne veux pas... De toute façon, tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ? Je te trouve minable. L'art, ce n'est pas pour toi !

Les joues de Daisuke se nimbaient de larmes, et il fit un pas en arrière. Comment Hiwatari pouvait-il dire tout ça ?! Comment ?... et pourquoi ?!...

- Et tu es tellement égoïste et capricieux que jamais tu ne pourras faire quoi que ce soit là-dedans, même si tu changeais de famille...  
- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Je...  
- Je te déteste, c'est tout. Je ne peux plus supporter tes crises de nerfs ; va pleurer...

Daisuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration difficile. Il était dans son lit, il faisait sombre. Et il était trois heures du matin. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve... un abominable cauchemar...

Il se redressa, faisant basculer With, qui dormait sur son ventre, par la même occasion. Le lapin se tourna, sans se réveiller. Tiens... S'il était dans son lit, c'était que Dark était revenu de son petit tour...

Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel rêve ?! Ce n'était tout de même pas ce à quoi Hiwatari-kun pensait, lorsque Daisuke lui parlait ? Enfin, en y pensant... il y avait des chances pour que ce soit le cas... mais que faire ?! S'il cessait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne serait pas sincère, mais s'il le disait, il prenait le risque de perdre la seule personne qui faisait des efforts pour lui... Il fallait qu'il se taise. Qu'il ne dise rien. Rien du tout. Pour ne pas lui faire de peine... après tout, Hiwatari souffrait bien plus que lui, et ce chaque jour de son existence ! Tandis que lui, Daisuke, il... comment pouvait-il se plaindre ?! Ses deux parents étaient en vie, et il avait tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir. Mais ne pas se plaindre... s'il ne pouvait pas parler avec Hiwatari, à qui pourrait-il confier ce qui n'allait pas ?! La personne qu'il aimait le plus était censé être un confident, sauf erreur... mais comment demander à Hiwatari de supporter ses problèmes alors que les siens alourdissaient déjà sa vie ?!

Que fallait-il faire ?! Son plus grand ami était quelqu'un de compréhensif, mais aussi quelqu'un qui souffrait beaucoup... Que faire, dans ce cas là ?... Ou plutôt : qui sacrifier ? Daisuke, qui serait obligé de se taire pour le garder auprès de lui, ou Hiwatari, qui devrait supporter les plaintes de Daisuke ?

* * *

- Tu ne dis rien, depuis ce matin. Tu es malade, Niwa-kun ?

Daisuke cligna des yeux un petit moment, comme au sortir d'un long sommeil. Hiwatari était assis sur son bureau, impassible.

- Non, je vais bien. Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout.  
- Confiance, Niwa.  
- Quoi ?  
- Aie confiance en moi.  
- Tu n'as même pas confiance en moi, Hiwatari-kun. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi. Tu ne me dis jamais rien !  
- C'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout. Alors que toi, je sais que tu aimes parler, et que quand tu ne dis rien, c'est grave.  
- Tu te trompes. Je ne me suis jamais confié à qui que ce soit, auparavant. C'est à toi que j'aime parler. Cependant, ça m'ennuie... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester silencieux...  
- Et moi j'aimerais tellement pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments comme toi tu le fais...

Daisuke reposa son omelette et leva les yeux vers son camarade, qui, comme à son habitude, détaillait chaque endroit de la pièce sans jamais laisser aller son regard sur son interlocuteur.

- Tu sembles faire ça avec tant de facilité, alors que moi, même en faisant des efforts, je n'y parviens pas.  
- Pourtant, tu viens de m'exprimer des sentiments, là...  
- Mais là c'est différent...  
- Non, Hiwatari-kun, ce n'est pas différent. Tu parles de ce qui ne va pas, et moi j'espère t'aider. C'est ce qu'on fait, là, maintenant...  
- Tu dis ça comme si tu savais tout.  
- C'est le ton que tu emploies aussi quand tu me parles.

Daisuke avait dit ça d'un ton léger, mais il était conscient que cela était une remarque. Une remarque un peu désobligeante envers Hiwatari... mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire !

- Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défauts, Niwa...  
- Tu veux manger avec moi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il me reste encore du riz et une pomme de terre grillée, alors si tu en veux...  
- Je te parle de mes défauts, et toi, tu me proposes à manger.

Daisuke se leva et lui tendit ce qui restait dans sa boîte. Sans protester, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs la prit, commençant à piocher dans ce qui restait.

- Tout le monde a des défauts, mais moi je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Hiwatari-kun. Tes défauts, je ne les vois pas, parce que tu as tellement de qualités qu'on ne les voit pas.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités...  
- On va faire une liste de tes qualités, allez ! Cite m'en dix !

Il souriait. Hiwatari-kun souriait. Calmement, mais avec sincérité... et ça, ça valait bien tous les spectacles du monde ! Etre avec lui, partager avec lui, et essayer de l'aider, même maladroitement. Ce qui comptait, c'était... qu'il fasse de son mieux. Qu'il fasse de son mieux pour lui être utile.

- Non, Niwa. Je sais ce que je vaux.  
- Alors ça veut dire que tu veux bien venir dormir à la maison ?  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Le rapport c'est que si tu sais ce que tu vaux, alors tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et comme tu le sais, tu veux bien venir ?  
- Non, Niwa, je n'en ai pas envie du tout.  
- Mais pourquoi ?...  
- La première fois, j'y ai été obligé. Je ne veux plus que ça ne se reproduise...  
- Ca ne t'a pas plu, c'est ça ?  
- On ne devrait pas devenir trop proches, tu sais.

Le sang de Daisuke se glaça dans ses veines et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Il avait dit ça... Non, c'était impossible ! Il devait avoir mal entendu !

- Nous sommes trop différents, et... c'est gênant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ?! **Je** te gène !?  
- Non, mais c'est... On dit toujours que ce sont les autres notre principale faiblesse... et je ne sais pas si...  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses dire une chose pareille ! Tu me dis d'avoir confiance en toi, et... ensuite, tu...  
- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.  
- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas aller les choses comme elles sont ?  
- J'ai peur...

Il baissa les paupières, avec un regard infiniment triste. Pendant un instant, un court instant, il montra vraiment ce qu'il cachait dans le fond de son cœur Par peur de le perturber dans son élan, comme on craint pour les ailes d'un papillon, Daisuke se tut, l'encourageant mentalement à continuer.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, et... je ne suis pas prêt à en avoir un...  
- Je suis là. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on te dise, je suis là. C'est pas grand chose, mais... si ça peut t'encourager à rester avec moi...  
- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je reste avec toi ?  
- Parce que tu es gentil, et que je t'aime bien ! En d'autres termes... ta façon d'être me plait...  
- Mais je ne...  
- Confiance, Hiwatari-kun !

Enfin, les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, et il esquissa un sourire, un peu troublé. Il serra le poing, et le brandit en signe de courage.

- Aie confiance en moi !

* * *

- Bonjour maman !  
- Bonjour Dai-cha... tu...  
- Oui, j'ai invité Hiwatari-kun, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non... non...

Sa mère sourit à l'invité, qui s'inclina brièvement. Daisuke l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier, le menant à sa chambre.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter..., soupira Hiwatari-kun derrière lui.  
- Il ne faut pas avoir de regrets : on va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir ! Et puis ça va te changer !  
- C'est joli...  
- Hein ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux sortit enfin la tête du fin fond de son armoire, d'où il extirpait de quoi dormir. Hiwatari tenait son dessin, celui avec le ciel et l'étoile brillante au milieu... et il souriait...

- C'est de toi ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu aimes ?

Son sourire répondit à sa place. Soit il faisait très bien semblant, soit il adorait le dessin de Daisuke. C'était flatteur... et en même temps gênant ! Il détestait et adorait à la fois qu'on le complimente ! Et ce pour la même raison... il voulait être aimé, et s'il acceptait un compliment, on le prendrait sûrement pour un abominable prétentieux... donc, même s'il était touché au plus profond de son cœur, il ne fallait rien en laisser voir...

- Si tu veux je pourrais... t'en faire un...

Hiwatari-kun ne répondit pas, reposant lentement son dessin. Daisuke, le cœur battant, soupira, abaissant ses épaules. Non... c'était raté... il ne voulait pas...

- Et... et tu voudrais bien m'aider pour mes devoirs, s'il te plait ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu as encore des problèmes en mathématiques ?  
- Non, pas cette fois ! C'est pour l'Anglais, je n'ai vraiment pas compris... ils parlent de comparaison, mais je ne vois pas entre quoi et quoi ! On parle de la frise chronologique, et après, ils nous demandent de comparer "les deux documents"...

Heureusement, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs était patient, et Daisuke, qui devait être très en forme ce jour là, se débrouilla bien, malgré son taux de culture générale proche du zéro absolu.

A la fin, cependant, comme il voyait Hiwatari ôter ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, Daisuke mit fin à la torture et lui montra à la place un petit magazine sur les cataclysmes dans les légendes censées révéler des vérités, ce qui le fit sourire pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Inévitablement, le sujet dévia sur la religion et ils dissertèrent un long moment dessus, chacun ayant une vision différente du polythéisme - et Daisuke était incroyablement susceptible quand il s'agissait de religion - ; mais Hiwatari fit cesser sa grise mine en lui racontant pourquoi les Vikings d'Europe du Nord avaient accepté la religion Catholique sans trop protester.

Ils commençaient à embrayer sur l'effet placebo après avoir parlé de la désespérante loi de Murphy quand la mère de Daisuke les appela pour le dîner.

Dans la cuisine, With ingurgitait une énorme fraise, et Daisuke le câlina en passant. Le petit lapin allait à merveille ! La preuve : tout enthousiasmé qu'il était par son repas, il avait même laissé Hiwatari le caresser ! Ce qui était très fort !

* * *

- Tu as peur de mourir, toi ?

Daisuke, les yeux fermés, la couverture bien remontée jusqu'au menton, caressait With du bout des doigts. Hiwatari lui répondit sur le même ton, bas, un peu endormi.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement.  
- Si tu devais mourir dans une heure, tu ferais quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Si, je sais : je trouverais une fille pour avoir un enfant avec elle, et j'écrirais tout ce qu'il devrait savoir sur ma famille.

Daisuke éclata de rire, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer le son un minimum. Il ne changerait jamais ! Même à l'article de la mort, il ne garderait que sa famille à l'esprit !

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas dire au revoir à tes amis, à ta famille, tout ça ?  
- Si, à toi peut-être.  
- Hiwatari-kun... pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi ?

Daisuke sentit qu'il se retournait, et l'imita, car sa position de côté ne lui convenait pas pour bien entendre chaque mot, vu que le ton baissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait.

- Tu ne parles pas de toi non plus, Niwa...  
- Mais... c'est parce que tu ne me dis rien non plus... alors je pensais que tu...  
- Tu penses trop.  
- Toi aussi !  
- Tu veux que je te parle, c'est ça ?  
- Non, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles _jamais_ de toi.

S'ensuivit un long silence, mais Daisuke ne posa pas d'autre question ! Cette fois, il n'en démordrait pas ! Fini de le chouchouter en changeant de sujet chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé ! Il voulait savoir !

- Je... parce que je n'ai rien à dire...  
- Tout le monde a des problèmes, y compris toi. Je suis là pour les entendre, tu sais...  
- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'en parler ?  
- Personne ne me le dit mais il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.  
- Oh, Daisuke ! fit la voix de son père derrière la porte. Moins fort ! Vous avez cours, demain !

Le rouquin attendit un long moment en silence, cherchant la douce chaleur de Dark, au fond de lui, la trouvant et tâchant de se réconforter avec. Ils étaient trop différents, Hiwatari et lui ! Il le cherchait, et quand il croyait l'avoir trouvé, il lui découvrait encore un autre aspect plus complexe que le précédent. C'était un peu comme un cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'il essayait de déballer pour en atteindre le cœur, car il ne voulait pas s'extasier sur l'emballage ! Il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait de beau, à l'intérieur, d'encore plus beau que l'aspect extérieur ! Il voulait aimer cette personne pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, et non pas apprécier cette barrière qu'elle dressait autour de lui pour se protéger d'un danger invisible à ses yeux. Tiens, c'était vrai, ça... de quoi se protégeait donc Hiwatari ? Bon... en y songeant bien, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre...

« _De tous les gens qu'il connait, c'est toi le seul qui peut vraiment l'apprécier, si ça te rassure..._ »  
- _Tu ne dors pas ?  
_« _Bof, non... J'ai suffisamment dormi..._ »  
- _Puisque je t'ai sous la main : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?  
_« _Rester avec lui._ »  
- _C'est tout ?!  
_« _Pour lui, ce doit être beaucoup._ »

Daisuke remercia mentalement Dark et soupira. Il avait sommeil... mais la soirée avait été bonne...

- Bonne nuit, Hiwatari-kun !  
- Bonne nuit...

Et la voix si douce d'Hiwatari le conforta dans son idée... Dark avait raison... il fallait qu'il soit là... qu'il soit là pour l'écouter, à l'instant même où il lui ferait pleinement confiance...

Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir, et à espérer que cet instant vienne. S'il venait un jour...

* * *

- Oh, mince ! On n'a pas travaillé sur le dessin !  
- Au contraire, c'est une bonne chose : ça veut dire que tu t'amusais tellement que tu n'y as pas pensé.  
- Oui, mais j'ai honte, tout de même... il faut que je m'entraine, sinon je ne progresserai pas...  
- Il faut aussi se détendre.  
- Mais comment je peux me détendre si je ne fais pas de progrès dans mon art !?  
- Ton art ?...

Hiwatari lui jeta un regard hésitant entre interrogation et inquiétude, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire gêné.

- Oui... mon art, dans lequel je me lance à fond...  
- Je vois...  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, j'ai simplement déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Et mince... il avait encore fait une bêtise ! Décidément, il enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe quand il y avait Hiwatari dans les parages ! Mais quelle grosse nouille !

« _Daisuke... Keep cool ! __Il ne va pas moins t'aimer pour ça ! Ou alors c'est qu'il est complètement stupide..._ »  
- _Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi...  
_- Ca ne va pas, Niwa ?  
- Si, ça va très bien !  
- Je me demandais quelque chose...  
- Hein ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire quand tu aimes quelqu'un, et que tu le détestes tout autant ?

Daisuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors là... Bon, d'accord, il était ravi que son camarade de classe lui demande quelque chose, mais... mais ça !...

- Eh bien... Papa dit toujours qu'il faut se comporter avec les gens comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu les voyais ! Comme je te demandais hier, en fait : agis avec cette personne comme si tu devais mourir dans une heure !  
- Je vois. Merci beaucoup.  
- Et de qui tu parles ?...

Les yeux bleus se détournèrent, comme par peur de dévoiler la réponse. Daisuke attendit un petit moment, mais ils franchirent la grille de leur école avant qu'il n'ait obtenu quoi que ce soit.

- Daisuke ! J'ai un super truc à te raconter ! Tu sais pas quoi ? Hier...

Daisuke se libéra d'un coup sec de l'étreinte mortelle de Saehara, qui ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça et continua son babillage sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas écouté. En effet, le regard de Daisuke suivait avec tristesse Hiwatari, qui s'éloignait.

Il soupira, focalisant son attention sur l'apprenti journaliste, qui dégaina tout à coup un journal et le lui brandit sous le nez.

- Mais trêve de plaisanteries ! Voilà l'instant que nous attendions tous ! La parution du mensuel du bahut ! Tu te souviens de l'interview ? Eh bien elle est dedans !

En c'était vrai : annoncée en petit sur la couverture, un article de deux pages avait été rédigé sur le club de dessin, avec comme grand titre "Le club de dessin : une plaisanterie ?!" Daisuke le parcourut en diagonale, son visage se fermant au fur et à mesure que sa lecture progressait.  
A "une initiative désespérée de Makoto Neiji", il avait froncé les sourcils ; quand vinrent les commentaires assassins de membres d'autres clubs, sa gorge se serra ; et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son interview, et sur l'ironie dont avait fait preuve l'auteur de cette page, qui fustigeait ce qu'il appelait une "passion presque fanatique", il redonna le journal à Saehara, un air pincé de vieille secrétaire sur le visage.

- T'aimes pas ?  
- Non ! Pourquoi tu vous marquez tout ça sur nous ?!  
- Parce c'est ce que tout le monde pense, vieux !  
- Mais... ça ne t'intéresse pas, ce qu'on peut ressentir ?  
- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça, pour le prochain numéro ! "Membres du club de dessin, quatre contre tous !"  
- Tu es fou...

Saehara lui lança un regard d'incompréhension très sérieux, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

- T'es complètement égoïste de marquer des choses pareilles !

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, et il dut s'en contenter. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Saehara ne chercha pas à le rattraper. De toute façon, Daisuke ne voulait pas.


	12. Chapitre XII

- Au tableau, Niwa !

Cette fois, il se leva sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et marcha droit sur le tableau. Son estomac se retournait d'avance, mais il avança le plus dignement possible. Saisissant de quoi écrire, il inscrivit l'énoncé que le professeur lui dictait, derrière lui. Et plus les lettres et les chiffres s'alignaient, plus Daisuke transpirait. Il n'avait jamais effectué de calcul de cette difficulté ! C'était un fait exprès ?...

Il n'osa pas se retourner pour chercher de l'appui. Personne ne disait mot derrière lui, personne ne riait. Tout le monde réfléchissait. Personne ne parvenait à faire le calcul...

Bloquant sa respiration, il effectua lentement les parties les plus simples, avant de voir pour celles où les parenthèses succédaient aux signes négatifs, et aux x qui se multipliaient par y puis par un petit "a" que Daisuke n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et, bien sûr, il en vint à ces fameux nombres inconnus.  
Il passa bien deux minutes immobile à se ronger les sangs, cherchant désespérément dans ces figures abstraites l'un des points de cours que lui avait montré Hiwatari-kun. Mais les formules dont il se souvenait n'auraient eu strictement aucune utilité dans ce cas là...

- A votre place, Niwa ! Très bien, sur ce, nous allons commencer une nouvelle leçon. Naturellement, vous êtes encore incapables de résoudre cette équation ! Mais, grâce à la science que vous allez bientôt acquérir, plus rien ne vous sera impossible ! Du moins pour ceux qui en seront capables...

Et la leçon débuta, alors que Daisuke sortait péniblement ses affaires, les mains encore moites. Décidément, il faisait une réaction aux mathématiques... Ce n'était pas difficile, pourtant... mais dès qu'il se trouvait face au professeur, il perdait ses moyens, et... il haïssait cette fichue matière, inutile et bien trop compliquée ! Lui, il ne vivait que pour dessiner, il n'avait rien à faire de ces histoires de x qui se battaient en duels avec les y ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire un tableau de ça ! Enfin si, il pourrait, mais un truc moche à la rigueur... les chiffres, les théorèmes, les formules et autres mécaniques formaient dans son esprit l'image d'un système de rouages grisâtre crissant éternellement sans aucune sensibilité artistique... ni aucune utilité, sauf s'il avait dans l'intention de peindre l'enfer !

Il tourna la tête pour voir Saehara, qui notait le cours sans trop remarquer qu'il écrivait sur la table. Seul le vide lui fit reprendre conscience et le força à revenir à la ligne.

Daisuke soupira, revenant sur sa copie. Il ne comprenait rien, comme d'habitude... Et Hiwatari aurait encore à l'aider... C'était horriblement rageant ! Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui d'être dominé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire par lui-même ? Il n'était vraiment... qu'un minable... dépendant...  
Il aurait tellement voulu... savoir faire des choses par lui-même... être fort... fort comme l'était Hiwatari-kun... et tous les autres...

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'aucun endroit n'était suffisamment tranquille. La chaleur excessive de l'endroit l'étouffait, la foule le répugnait. Il ne supportait plus les regards, il voulait... il voulait... il voulait quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour l'aider ! Quelqu'un qui lui dirait des choses gentilles... mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?... Qui ?...

Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, pleurant. Il n'était vraiment qu'un incapable. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul, incapable... incapable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui... Pourquoi tout le monde était-il toujours plus fort que lui ? Pourquoi ?...

- Niwa-kun...

Il passa un petit moment à reconnaître ce visage, devant lui. Un très joli visage, aux traits fins... un visage qu'il adorait, et qu'il avait...  
Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Elle sentait bon, sa peau était chaude... et, surtout, il avait besoin de ce contact... Riku-san...

- Tu...  
- Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien, s'il te plait... Il faut d'abord que je m'excuse... j'ai été tellement égoïste...  
- Mais pourquoi tu ?...  
- Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, tout le temps. J'ai terriblement honte, tu sais... et je tiens à m'excuser.

Sitôt l'instant de surprise passé, Riku lui fit un sourire, un très beau sourire, réconfortant.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser ! Je ne trouve pas ça suffisamment grave !  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Je ne vois pas qui t'en voudrait pour une chose pareille : c'est toi qui a souffert. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu as été égoïste ?  
- Ce n'est rien. C'est fini, maintenant. Tout va s'arranger...  
- J'espère bien ! - Ah, j'oubliais... je venais te voir au sujet de la prof... Je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle t'ait dit ça... J'irai lui parler, si tu veux !  
- Ce n'est pas la peine... La connaissant, ça ne changera rien.  
- Il faut que tu lui dises !  
- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Il la laissa se dégager. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées ; il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Elle était là, elle aussi... heureusement !

- Je me suis rapproché d'Hiwatari et je fais partie du club de dessin, maintenant.  
- C'est une bonne chose !

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait. Elle n'aurait pas compris, et si elle avait compris, elle lui aurait reproché de ne pas se battre assez fort. Riku-san n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment aidant. C'était une battante, rien de plus. Le genre de personnes qui donne des complexes et qui ne trouve pas de solution plus efficace que de faire des reproches pour consoler. Mais bon, elle l'aimait, c'était déjà beaucoup...

- Dis, Riku-san... Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais, hein ?

Quelle délicatesse naturelle et typiquement féminine ! Avec son air soupçonneux et revêche, la Riku que Daisuke aimait tant était de retour. Belle, courageuse, forte... et franche !  
Il se mit debout, lui tendant la main. Comme elle le regardait avec surprise, il lui sourit.

- Allons déjeuner, tous les deux !

* * *

- Ah, Niwa, tu tombes à pic, je te cherchais !

C'était la voix de Neiji-kun, et elle se teintait d'une certaine amertume. Il devait sûrement avoir lu l'article, lui aussi...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Regarde...

Neiji lui montra sa main, qui était pansée. Daisuke la fixa un moment sans comprendre. Puis l'explication le frappa de plein fouet, et il sentit son cœur sombrer. La main droite...

- Je ne peux plus dessiner jusqu'à début Janvier. Et la date du concours sera passée d'ici là...  
- Mais... on ne peut pas faire le concours, sans toi !  
- Il va pourtant falloir que vous essayiez...

Le responsable tenta un vague sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace.

- Je l'ai bien dit à mes parents, que c'était dangereux la neige... C'est vraiment trop bête... ç'aurait pu être ma main gauche, ou même n'importe quelle autre partie de mon corps, ça m'aurait été égal, mais là...  
- Ne t'en fais pas !

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Daisuke avait un visage résolu. Il était résolu.

- Tout va bien se passer, Neiji-kun ! On va y arriver ! On est encore trois et tu seras tout de même là pour nous aider !  
- Je suis vraiment désolé...  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ; ce n'est pas ta faute ! De toute façon, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir !  
- Merci Niwa... merci beaucoup.

Les bandages de Neiji étaient blancs, et entouraient sa main d'une façon parfaitement ordonnée. Daisuke s'en sentait inspiré ! Il fallait absolument qu'il peigne une main pansée, avec deux autres en train de défaire le bandage ! Si la main blessée restait légèrement relâchée, la position des doigts donneraient une impression de délicatesse vraiment extraordinaire ! Il fallait vite qu'il dessine !

- Allez, Neiji-kun, tiens bon ! Si tu as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi, surtout !  
- Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment... tu accepterais de m'aider à faire quelque chose ?

Daisuke, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, hocha la tête.

- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour écrire une lettre d'injure aux imbéciles qui tiennent le journal !

Le rouquin étouffa un éclat de rire, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

- Plus souple, Niwa...

Daisuke se concentra davantage, du mieux qu'il put, et traça une ligne un peu tremblante.

- Détends-toi ! Comment veux-tu faire quelque chose de bien si tu trembles ?  
- Mais je peux pas me détendre ! J'arrive à rien !  
- Ce que tu fais est bien. Détends-toi davantage, c'est tout.  
- Je n'y arrive pas...

Découragé, il détourna le regard. Hiwatari le fixait, lui aussi découragé, quoique pas pour la même raison.

- Si j'ai accepté de t'aider, Niwa, c'est pour t'aider. Alors je t'aiderai, même si je dois te torturer pour ça !  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton esclave !  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
- Excuse-moi... j'ai eu tort... je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça...  
- Tu as dit ce que tu pensais.  
- J'ai eu tort tout de même... excuse-moi, je suis désolé...  
- Je ne vais pas moins t'aimer pour ça.

Daisuke baissa la tête, les joues en feu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se rattrape !  
Reprenant son crayon, il se reconcentra sur son dessin, mais les quelques traits qu'il osa n'allaient pas du tout. Il recommença une ou deux fois, cherchant à compléter le crayonné, mais... il tremblait, et le regard impassible d'Hiwatari n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs le fit se lever de sa chaise, puis se rasseoir au sol, se plaçant lui-même à genoux. Puis il le prit et l'attira contre lui, pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Aie confiance, Niwa-kun...

Daisuke sentait sa respiration, et sa voix... c'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était rassurant... Et là, il comprit une chose. Une petite chose qui l'aida beaucoup.

- Maman m'a dit que je ne devais jamais faire confiance aux autres... que je ne devais pas me fier à eux, et encore moins à toi...  
- Et tu la crois ?  
- Je... j'ai envie de dire non... mais je la crois. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont gentilles avec moi...  
- Mais il y en a tout de même. Tu as envie de me faire confiance ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors je ne te décevrai pas, je te le promets. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses toujours me faire confiance. C'est une grande responsabilité, mais j'en suis capable. Je veux t'aider, et je peux le faire. Alors je vais t'aider.

Daisuke se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait mal d'être aussi dépendant, encore une fois. Mais en même temps, il avait besoin d'Hiwatari. Un besoin qui lui semblait vital. Besoin de se sentir contre lui... contre cette personne en particulier...

- J'ai honte...  
- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte avec moi. Je ne te juge pas. Aie confiance...  
- Mais ça va t'agacer...  
- Tu me juges incapable de t'écouter ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser ça de moi !...  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça... j'ai peur que... ce que je te dis, ça ne t'intéresse pas.  
- Ce que tu dis m'intéresse. _Tu_ m'intéresses.  
- Je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi...  
- Ce n'est pas être dépendant. C'est avoir confiance. Tu crois en moi, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si ça ne va pas.

Daisuke se sentait comme dans un rêve. Il était rassuré, il se sentait bien, ne ressentant nullement le besoin de pleurer. Hiwatari-kun était là... il le tenait contre lui... il n'y avait plus rien à craindre... il n'était pas tout seul. Jamais plus il ne le serait.

* * *

Daisuke, les mains sur la vitre, observait avec application les arbres dénudés. Les feuilles étaient toutes tombées. Il faisait froid, dehors, mais pas à l'intérieur. Il se sentait bien. Tout allait bien.

Il prit une feuille, un support et un crayon effaçable. Il avait envie de dessiner. Envie de montrer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis : une douce quiétude teintée de bonheur. Les mots d'Hiwatari-kun étaient les plus beaux qu'il aurait pu prononcer... Daisuke avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de le connaître.  
Il dessina un portrait, encore une fois. Celui-ci était sérieux. Non plus triste, comme il les faisait au départ, mais sérieux. Son personnage pensait. Il pensait à sa vie, à ce qu'il avait fait et à certaines choses qu'il voulait faire. Il était vivant et serein. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce personnage était quelqu'un de très paisible... Quelqu'un qui avait souffert, mais on l'avait aidé. On l'avait aidé à moins avoir mal, en se reposant sur quelqu'un d'autre...

Changement de feuille ; cette fois, Daisuke dessina une jeune fille caressant un chat qui dormait sur ses genoux. Eux aussi étaient calmes, car ils étaient tous les deux. Bon, bien sûr, un chat, ce n'est jamais comme un Etre humain, mais... en un certain sens, si on y croit vraiment, on peut en faire un individu à part. Disons que si l'on est vraiment délaissé, un animal peut aussi être un soutien ! Bon, Daisuke aimait beaucoup With, certes, or With était With et le rouquin et lui n'avaient pas grand chose en rapport. Ils s'adoraient et passaient de très bons moment ensemble, pas de controverse là-dessus ! Seulement, si l'on comparait leur relation avec celle que Daisuke entretenait avec Hiwatari, on pouvait tout naturellement voir que les sentiments restaient totalement différents !  
Soudain, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, il entendit la voix de son père, derrière la porte.

- Daisuke ? Je peux entrer ?  
- Vas-y.

Son père entra lentement et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit. Daisuke n'essaya même pas de cacher son dessin, même si le chat était un peu raté. Il avait une bouille toute mignonne mais le bassin et les pattes arrières étaient très approximatifs, faute de modèle.

- Tu dessines encore ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est ce que j'aime le plus faire.  
- C'est joli.

Le croquis préparatoire était enfin terminé ! Daisuke se leva et le posa sur son bureau, avant de s'y appuyer, faisant face à son père. Il encrerait plus tard. Là, il voulait parler.

- Neiji-kun s'est fait mal à la main, et ne peut plus dessiner.  
- Qui est Neiji ?  
- Celui qui s'occupe du club de dessin. Il avait prévu un concours, et on était censé y participer, mais comme il ne peut plus nous aider...  
- Il y a d'autres personnes, dans le club ?  
- Oui : Mitsuhira-kun, Hiwatari-kun et moi. Mais Neiji-kun, c'est le plus doué d'entre nous...  
- Tu as du talent, et je suis certain que les deux autres aussi ; il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ce concours. Et puis, Neiji sera là pour vous conseiller ! Une blessure à la main n'a jamais empêché quiconque de se déplacer !  
- Tu as raison... mais ça va être difficile : je comptais vraiment sur lui.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Un concours, c'est toujours important, mais ce qui compte, c'est de faire de son mieux ! Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Daisuke sourit, reprenant machinalement son dessin. Son regard parcourut les cheveux du personnage, puis ses épaules, le long de son bras jusqu'à la main qui caressait le petit chat...

- Tiens, je te le donne.  
- C'est pour moi ?  
- Oui ! J'espère qu'il te plait !  
- Il est très beau... merci Daisuke !

Encore une fois, son père tenait le dessin comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite chose très fragile, un peu comme un enfant tient une photographie sur papier glacé après que les parents aient crié qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mettre les doigts dessus. C'était amusant, et assez flatteur. Une chose était certaine : Kosuke Niwa était bon public.

* * *

- Maman, dis, je peux t'emprunter le produit pour les meubles ?  
- Tu comptes te mettre au ménage, Dai-chan ?  
- Oui, ma chambre en a besoin !

Sa maman lui désigna le petit placard, sous l'évier, et Daisuke prit la bombe de produit, avant de la remercier et de retourner vite dans sa chambre. Bon, avant toute chose... Le ménage dans le placard ! Bien sûr, les vêtements étaient en ordre, mais le rouquin avait une fâcheuse tendance à entasser des tas de trucs inutiles en dessous de la partie penderie. Il ouvrit donc les battants et, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait que quelques classeurs en bas de son armoire, qu'il ne mit que peu de temps à trier et ranger. Alors qu'il se préparait à se relever, son regard tomba sur un carton, sous son lit. Tiens... il avait mis quelque chose, là ? En effet... il avait caché son jeu de construction. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant ! A combien de temps cela remontait-il ? Une, deux semaines ? Ou plus ? Tout cela lui paraissait si loin... Bon, dans tous les cas, ce carton n'avait rien à faire là ! Il le déposa à côté de la porte de sa chambre, et se tourna vers sa table de chevet. Là, il y eut un peu de travail, avec tous les petits objets qu'il avait mis dans le tiroir un beau jour où cela traînait dans ses poches. Il devait y avoir une épingle à nourrice, une punaise, une plaquette de petits marques-pages autocollants, le classique bouton, un morceau de clé - mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait là, au juste ? - une étiquette qu'un camarade lui avait donné il y avait de là plus de trois ans, trois vis, une aiguille, un livre mal imprimé - il n'y avait pas la fin, mais deux fois le début - une petite boule de plastique blanc qui ne lui disait strictement rien et un anneau à porte-clé. Classement vertical pour à peu près tout !  
Sur la table, le livre scolaire attendait le contrôle de lecture avant d'être enterré là où on ne penserait plus à lui. Ca, il ne pouvait pas encore s'en débarasser... dommage !  
Pour le bureau, il n'y eut qu'à renverser les pots à crayons afin de voir ce qui se cachait au fond, jeter ce qui était inutile ou inutilisable et passer un coup de chiffon.

Bon, ça n'avait pas été bien difficile, mais Daisuke était exténué. De plus, le soleil se couchait déjà et le manque de lumière commençait à fatiguer ses yeux. Mais il avait enfin terminé ! Encore un petit coup de balais... Et ce qui restait à ranger, c'est à dire la boîte du jeu en bois.  
La prenant sous son bras, le balais dans l'autre main, Daisuke alla ranger tout ça. Le balais, dans le placard...  
Il ouvrit la porte de la remise et pressa le petit interrupteur. Une petite lumière rougeâtre vint éclairer avec difficulté l'amoncellement de cartons divers qui grossissait d'année en année au fur et à mesure que les vêtements de Daisuke se faisaient trop petits, ou que les livres étaient remplacés par d'autres.  
Il finit par trouver où son carton était censé être, et l'encastra de nouveau dans la pyramide de boîtes. A sa place, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Bien sûr, il trouverait une seconde jeunesse quand Daisuke aurait des enfants, mais sa place n'était plus dans la chambre d'un Niwa. Pour l'instant !

Daisuke laissa là son jeu de construction. Il s'écoulerait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve de la compagnie... Mais bon, au contraire de Daisuke, le jeu, lui, était dans une boîte pour l'instant et en sortirait un jour. Alors que quand un humain entrait dans une petite boîte...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça ! Il éteignit la lumière puis referma la porte. Cela faisait de la place, maintenant, dans sa chambre. Il aimait avoir de la place ! C'était bien plus pratique pour entasser encore de nouvelles choses ! De nouveaux plaisir...

Hum... fourrer Hiwatari-kun dans le bas de son armoire serait probablement malaisé...


	13. Chapitre XIII

- _Avant j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, mais depuis que je me suis senti mal, beaucoup de choses ont changé...  
_« _Je le sais bien... tu as fait beaucoup de progrès._ »  
- _Tu penses que c'est parce que je deviens adulte ?  
_« _J'en suis même certain ! Tu grandis, Daisuke. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses !_ »  
- _J'ai peur de grandir...  
_« _Cela crée d'autres inconvénients, mais aussi de nouveaux privilèges... Si tu veux épouser Riku, ce ne sera sûrement pas en restant collé aux basques de tes parents !_ »

La voix de Dark, auparavant sereine, avait brutalement changé. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes !

- _Et toi, Dark... tu as peur de vieillir ?  
_« _Pas particulièrement..._ »  
- _C'est surtout parce que tu ne vieillis pas vraiment, hein ?  
_« _Exactement !_ »  
- _Mais... ça doit te faire triste, de voir les Niwa grandir et mourir.  
_« _Au début, c'est triste ; après, on s'y fait._ »  
- _Tu te souviens de tous tes hôtes ?  
_« _Bien sûr. Ce genre de choses, ça ne s'oublie pas !_ »  
- _Et combien tu en as eu en tout ?  
_« _Question indiscrète, Daisuke ! Je me garde bien d'y répondre !_ »

Daisuke, les mains sous la tête, fixait son plafond, invisible dans le noir. With était couché entre son ventre et la couverture, pour avoir plus chaud...

- _Dis Dark...  
_« _Ouais ?_ »  
- _Je suis digne de mes ancêtres ?_

Dark réfléchit un petit moment, et Daisuke ferma les yeux pour se préparer à dormir. La journée avait été... excellente... Il aurait juste à faire la paix avec Saehara...

« _Pour être franc, tu es le plus faible des Niwa que j'ai côtoyés jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'en ai jamais vu de si petit, maladroit et pleurnichard ! Mais bon, tu es digne de tes ancêtres, tout de même : tu m'assumes plutôt pas mal !_ »  
- _C'est censé être un compliment, ça ?  
_« _Tout à fait !_ »  
- _Bon ben... merci du compliment, alors !  
_« _Oh, de rien ! C'est tout naturel !_ »

Daisuke s'empêcha de bailler, pour s'endormir plus rapidement. Il se sentait bien... fatigué mais en paix avec lui-même... Sa chambre était propre... il s'était excusé auprès de Riku-san... et Hiwatari-kun avait été idéal !

« _En fait, je crois que tu as quelque chose en plus que tes ancêtres..._ »  
- Hn ?...  
« _Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu un Niwa autant profiter de sa vie que toi... et ça, c'est une très bonne chose, pour toi._ »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...  
« _Tu y réfléchiras demain. Bonne nuit !_ »

La douce présence du voleur fantôme se fit plus petite, dans son esprit, et Daisuke ne se fit pas prier. Il avait tellement sommeil qu'obéir sans broncher à Dark ne lui causa aucun problème...

* * *

- Premier !

Saehara posa son livre enfin terminé sur la table. Ils étaient entrés, s'étaient installés et il avait décrété qu'il finirait ce fichu livre qui les embarrassait tous deux depuis belle lurette. Car si Daisuke et Saehara avaient bien un point commun, c'était qu'ils rechignaient beaucoup à faire ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

- Tu as bien saisi l'histoire ? Tu as lu drôlement vite !  
- Il suffit de lire en diagonale ! Lorsqu'on a l'habitude des journaux, ça va tout seul !

Daisuke se promit qu'il essaierai, à l'avenir. Cependant... il avait quelque chose à dire, là, de plus important.

- En tout cas, je m'excuse pour hier... je me suis énervé, et je n'aurais pas dû.  
- Pas de prob' ! A vrai dire, je m'en souvenais même plus, alors...  
- Ah, toi, alors !...

Daisuke fit un sourire, pour personne : Saehara ne le regardait même pas. Mais cela ne le dérangea nullement. Il avait l'habitude ! Depuis plus de dix ans qu'il le côtoyait...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais... Hiwatari n'est pas là...  
- J'ai vu, aussi.  
- Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Avec le froid, il a sûrement dû tomber malade.  
- Bof, on en guérit tous ! Puisqu'il n'est pas là, vise un peu ! La maquette de votre article qui paraîtra dans le prochain numéro du mensuel ! La contre-attaque du club de dessin !  
- Tu es toujours là dessus ?  
- Bien sûr, et je comptais sur toi pour m'aider ! J'ai déjà demandé au chef, et j'ai essayé pour le riquiqui de première année mais il s'est mis à pleurer... Alors voilà ! Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire ?  
- Ben, déjà que dire que c'est nul de ne pas faire de sport, c'est faux...  
- Ouais... et tu peux expliquer ?  
- Il y a un club de cérémonie du thé, aussi ! Enfin... on n'est pas tout seul à ne pas faire de sport !  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et le club de thé est très beau à voir ! Autre chose ?  
- Oui ! Si quelqu'un dit que ce qu'on fait est nul, il peut toujours venir voir par lui-même !

Saehara se mit à rire, avant de gribouiller quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.

- Neiji m'a dit exactement la même chose ! Je note, je note !  
- Et sinon, euh...  
- Et pour le concours, vous allez faire comment ? Je crois que c'est lui qui devait faire le tableau que vous alliez présenter !  
- Neiji-kun ?  
- Ouais !  
- Eh bien, nous allons le faire tous ensemble ! Mitsuhira, Hiwatari et moi ! Et on va le gagner, ce concours !  
- J'espère pour vous ! Ce serait une bonne chose pour le club ! Et les résultats, c'est quand ?  
- On doit leur envoyer le tableau pour la fin du mois et les résultats sont deux jours après...  
- Ouhla... c'est dans peu de temps ! Et vous avez commencé le tableau ?  
- Pas encore... On n'a pas trouvé d'idée, encore...  
- Bof, du moment que vous l'envoyez à temps, on s'en fiche, de quand vous vous y mettez ! Tu feras parvenir les résultats, pour le prochain numéro ?  
- Mais si on rate... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Eh ben tant pis ! On fera un super article épique sur tous les efforts prodigieux que vous aurez fait et puis voilà ! Ca va être génial, je vois ça d'ici !  
- Du calme ! On a pas encore perdu !  
- C'est pas grave, je ferai l'épique tout de même !

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par la voix du professeur, qui entrait dans la salle, enjouée. Daisuke s'assit de nouveau à sa table. Il était prêt !

* * *

- La pâtée que tu lui as mis, à la prof ! Bien joué, Daisuke !

Le rouquin sourit d'un air entendu, très fier de lui, mais essayant de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les cours étaient terminés et, même si Daisuke avait dans l'idée de passer chez Hiwatari pour lui donner cours et devoirs, il accompagnait Saehara le plus loin possible. Il était... rafraichissant et pas si méchant que ça, au fond.

- J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour comprendre ces formules, uniquement pour qu'elle n'ait plus rien à me reprocher.  
- Eh ben c'est bien joué !

Et Daisuke reçut en guise de félicitation une grande tape dans le dos qui le força à s'arrêter pour tousser, alors que Saehara, qui devait trouver ça très comique, éclatait de rire.

- Bon, Daisuke ! C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ! A demain, vieux !  
- Oui, c'est ça ! A demain !

Il faisait froid, très froid. Daisuke plaça ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger d'un vilain vent froid très peu agréable. Quand il ne gardait pas suffisamment ses doigts au chaud, ils rougissaient, rougissaient, puis se crevassaient pour ressembler à des mains de personne âgée. Ensuite, quand il les réchauffait, elles s'engourdissaient et étaient inutilisable pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ! Et comme ses mains étaient indispensables pour créer... il en avait besoin, et se devait de les protéger autant qu'elles le protégeaient en le gardant de l'ennui. Ses mains étaient la partie de son corps la plus précieuse...

Serrant ses doigts dans ses paumes, il arrivait devant la maison d'Hiwatari-kun, déprimante s'il en est. Il frappa une ou deux fois à la porte, hésitant à sortir de son sac la petite pile de papiers qu'il avait à lui remettre. S'il la lui donnait tout de suite, il pourrait croire que Daisuke ne venait que pour ça...

Son camarade vint lui ouvrir en peu de temps, l'invitant à entrer d'un sourire. Daisuke obéit, déposant ses affaires humides dans l'entrée pour ne pas salir l'entrée impeccable où la moindre tâche se verrait... il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention de ne rien renverser, ici !

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, aujourd'hui, Niwa. Je me demandais si tu allais venir.  
- Je suis venu !  
- Tu as vieilli, on dirait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as l'air plus vieux.  
- Depuis hier ?  
- Oui. Tu as mûri, j'imagine.

Et comme le visage de Daisuke se fermait, Hiwatari ajouta, devinant ses pensées :

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Niwa et je ne me sens pas supérieur non plus. J'ai dit ce que j'ai vu sans aucune arrière pensée.  
- Oui, je... et sinon, tu vas bien ?

Il ne reçut qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Hiwatari se détourna de lui, montant l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Prenant son sac, le rouquin l'y suivit.

- Tu aurais envie que je t'aide à dessiner, Niwa ?  
- Oui, toujours ! Mais, d'abord, j'ai des cours à te donner...

Daisuke sortit à la fois de quoi dessiner et les copies de cours concernées. L'autre les prit, les leva à hauteur de son visage, les parcourut des yeux un petit moment puis les posa sur son bureau sans plus y faire attention.

- Bon, que vas-tu dessiner, aujourd'hui ?  
- Un combattant, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.  
- Un soldat en armure ?  
- Non, un espion en attitude défensive. Seulement j'ai du mal à placer les épaules et à donner l'illusion de mouvement. Tu pourrais me montrer ?

Les traits de Daisuke étaient assurés, cette fois, et il créa rapidement la silhouette du personnage. Son camarade de classe l'aida comme promis pour les épaules, puis rectifia une petite erreur de proportions du bras, mais cela vint assez rapidement, et au bout de vingt minutes, personnage et décors étaient posés. Restait l'encrage, ce qui prit un peu plus de temps, car il s'agit de l'étape décisive, celle qui peut faire toute la réussite, mais aussi qui peut tout gâcher, si un malheureux coup de crayon vient gâcher une ligne. Certains disent même que c'est à l'encrage qu'on reconnait les dessinateurs spécialisés là-dedans.

- Bien, maintenant il faut que tu travailles les nuances de couleur.  
- En noir et blanc ?  
- Naturellement ! Il faut que tu représentes les ombres et les vêtements de couleur plus foncée. Comme il s'agit d'un espion, tu dois l'habiller de noir, non ? Non, nous allons commencer par des ombres simples, ce sera plus facile. Tu connais la base de l'encrage d'ombre ?  
- J'ai déjà travaillé avec du crayon effaçable.  
- Bien, voyons voir ça...

Hiwatari prit une feuille - une de celles que la prof avait copié exprès pour lui, qui plus est - et dessina en cinq coups de crayon précisément un portrait très simplifié. Il ajouta les yeux, les sourcils, le nez et la bouche, puis ajouta au bas de la feuille une flèche pointant vers le haut. Puis il tendit le tout à Daisuke.

- La flèche indique la direction de la lumière. A toi de faire les ombres, maintenant.

Bien déterminé à lui montrer de quoi il était capable, Daisuke ne perdit pas de temps. Et le dessin prit vite de belles nuances dans les tons gris qui donnaient à la fois vie et profondeur au visage réaliste de la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

- Très bien, Niwa ! Tu as vraiment un talent pour le dessin, tu sais ?  
- Tu... tu le penses vraiment ?

Leurs regards s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre. Daisuke tremblait, le cœur battant, et Hiwatari, qui avait dit ça sans y réfléchir, fut soudain bien ennuyé. Il s'avançait encore sur des œufs, où le moindre mot de travers pouvait tout briser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiwatari, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai du talent ?  
- Si je l'ai dit, c'est que je le pense. Regarde ce que tu viens de faire. N'est-ce pas du talent, ça ?  
- Ben... je ne sais pas comment ferait quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Prenons ton dessin, maintenant ! Tu vas faire des effets d'ombre en croisant des lignes. Plus il y aura de lignes croisées, plus on aura l'impression que cette partie est sombre. Ne fais pas les cheveux ainsi, par contre ; c'est une technique différente.

Daisuke hocha la tête et, avec l'aide de la personne si précieuse qui se tenait à ses côtés, apprit encore une nouvelle façon de travailler, ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir. Il progressait. Enfin, il progressait ! Bon, le résultat final n'était pas non plus du grand art, mais c'était beau et on devinait que Daisuke avait passé du temps dessus.

- Alors ?  
- Eh bien je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner là-dessus. C'est très beau. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?  
- Je suis content, très content, même !  
- Dans tous les cas, c'est très gentil à toi d'être venu me voir. Je m'ennuie beaucoup, ici.  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est chez toi, alors tu devrais avoir de quoi te distraire.  
- Je n'ai envie de rien. Je passe mes journées à faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Que ta vie est ennuyeuse...  
- Parfois, je m'ennuie tellement que je ne ressens même plus le sentiment d'ennui. Juste un grand vide et beaucoup de dégoût.  
- Pas de colère ?  
- Si, parfois... mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?  
- Dis, tu voudrais bien que je dîne avec toi, ce soir ? Ca te ferait de la compagnie !

Et là, Hiwatari lança quelque chose, avec toute sa sincérité habituelle. Et Daisuke, qui en était parfaitement conscient, serra les dents et ramassa ses affaires, le cœur serré, les joues rouges de honte de s'être cru utile un seul instant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, Niwa ; moi, je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

* * *

- Moi aussi, je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Peut-être pas aussi bien que toi, mais moi aussi !

Daisuke parlait ainsi, sans autre interlocuteur que lui même. Il répondait vainement à Hiwatari des mots qu'il n'entendrait jamais : il n'oserait jamais lui exprimer sa colère, de peur de le perdre.

- Je ne suis pas un minable, ni un incapable ! Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi, moins intelligent, je suis peut-être dépendant de mes parents et je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ni dessiner, mais... je... je sais... je sais rien faire...

Il avait raison. Hiwatari avait raison. Daisuke était oisif et dépendant.

- Ca m'apprendra, à être gentil avec toi ! Je ne te proposerai plus rien !

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il le lui proposerait, parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Un gros défaut... un gros défaut que cet altruisme qui le forçait à ressentir le besoin d'aider et d'aimer une personne qui n'en avait ni le besoin, ni l'envie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire... ou alors il se sentirait très mal... Bon, il avait le choix, après tout : se prendre des vents ou se sentir mal ?

La nuit tombait vite, en cette époque de l'année, mais il marchait vite et entra chez lui avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit. Comme d'habitude, il franchit les pièges à l'entrée sans y penser, comme d'habitude, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, et, comme d'habitude, il monta dans sa chambre pour faire des devoirs de mathématiques, le moral à zéro devant cette perspective peu alléchante, comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger, or il avait déjà faim... et faire des mathématiques après avoir reçu une réplique qui tue en ayant le ventre vide... il n'y a rien de pire au monde... enfin si, il y avait pire, mais ne disait-on pas que la formuler augmente le risque de voir la catastrophe se produire ?

Il posa sa tête sur son bureau. Il était fatigué... et il avait tout sauf envie de travailler... Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et il avait eu tort d'être aussi méchant avec Hiwatari-kun...

Les yeux brouillés de fatigue, il releva la tête et se concentra sur ses exercices de mathématiques. Il avait saisi la leçon, ça devrait être rapide. Et ensuite, il pourrait dormir, c'était surtout cela qui était intéressant.

Heureusement, cela fut moins difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et, quelques formules plus tard, il avait déjà terminé. Bouclant ses affaires, ses yeux retombèrent sur le dessin de l'étoile. Il le prit, et se tourna pour que la lumière de la lampe de bureau lui permette de voir couleurs et détails. Eh oui... Hiwatari était une étoile. Mais une étoile, c'est haut, dans le ciel, et ça brille tout seul... enfin, ça brille avec les autres étoiles... ces gens qui sont capables de ne faire que du bien autour d'eux sans créer de tristesse et sans se préoccuper des choses plus que ça... Daisuke n'était pas une étoile. Il avait la bêtise de vouloir qu'on l'aime comme lui aimait. Il faisait confiance à cette personne, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Daisuke n'était pas assez bien pour lui c'était ça ? Il n'était pas assez doué, assez mignon pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, pour qu'Hiwatari puisse s'appuyer sur lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'air suffisamment fiable, ou... ou qu'il avait l'air trop enfantin... enfin, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas, chez lui... il fallait simplement trouver quoi, résoudre le problème... et, enfin, Hiwatari-kun l'aimerait vraiment. Mais il fallait bien que Daisuke trouve ce qu'il faisait de mal. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il faisait trop confiance à Hiwatari... du coup, ce dernier voyait directement ses faiblesses, entendait tout ce que Daisuke lui confiait et en déduisait que le petit Niwa n'était qu'un être faible capable de pleurer parce que son papa est malade, le pauvre chéri... Hiwatari était si fort, lui... rien ne l'atteignait, rien ne le faisait souffrir... comment pouvait-il considérer Daisuke autrement qu'avec du mépris ? C'était pour ça, tout était clair ! Peut-être même, en y réfléchissant bien, vu ce qu'il avait dit, qu'Hiwatari ne côtoyait Daisuke que pour avoir le plaisir de se sentir supérieur à lui ! Daisuke avait déjà lu quelque part que certaines personnes étaient comme ça... Oh, non... il avait vraiment été stupide ! Croire une seule seconde que quelqu'un de fantastique était capable s'éprouver la moindre sympathie envers quelqu'un d'aussi faible !...

Daisuke avait du mal à respirer. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emplissait de détresse, étouffant la voix de Dark, qu'il ne percevait que vaguement, comme si le voleur lui parlait au travers d'une vitre. Mais Daisuke ne voulait pas l'entendre. Dark ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que des mensonges, des consolations vides de sens. Daisuke avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Satoshi Hiwatari, ce camarade de classe qu'il avait cru vraiment attentionné. Il ne voulait plus écouter qui que ce soit, si ce n'était cette souffrance qui lui déchirait le cœur Il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux gens, c'est ce que sa maman lui avait toujours conseillé ! Et elle avait raison ! Elle avait toujours eu raison !


	14. Chapitre XIV

- Il faut que tu viennes manger, Dai-chan...  
- Je suis fatigué, maman...  
- Je sais bien, mais c'est très mauvais d'aller au lit le ventre vide !  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai plus demain, c'est tout.  
- Tu es malade, mon chéri ?  
- Non... fatigué...

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et observa un temps son visage. Daisuke avait déjà un peu dormi et ne devait pas avoir très bonne mine, donc Emiko le laissa dormir tranquillement, lui promettant de lui apporter une ou deux petites choses dans la soirée. Daisuke répondit vaguement, se retourna pour se mettre sur le côté, serré sur lui-même, au chaud sous la couverture. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, mais ça n'était pas une maladie physique. Il avait mal au cœur et était trop fatigué pour avoir la force de l'exprimer dans une peinture. Cela lui aurait permis de tout faire sortir, de le transmettre au papier et à la peinture, mais... il n'en avait pas la force... et pas l'envie non plus. Cette souffrance, tant qu'il la conserverait dans son cœur, lui permettrait de ne pas être dupé par Hiwatari. Tant qu'il ressentait cette douleur suffocante, il entretenait colère et tristesse, s'empêchait de tomber dans le piège des douces paroles qu'on prononçait pour se moquer de lui. Il ne voulait plus être le garçon niais que l'on dupait en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ses dessins. Il ne voulait plus ! Il voulait...  
Mais que voulait-il ?... il ne le savait pas. Désormais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il créait pour s'exprimer et montrer à ceux qu'il aimait... mais la personne qu'il aimait le plus lui mentait. En qui pouvait-il placer son besoin de confiance, dans ce cas ? Il avait besoin d'Hiwatari... tellement besoin que...

Il étouffa un sanglot dans les draps du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi tout devait-être si compliqué, comme ça ? Pourquoi devait-il tant souffrir pour quelqu'un qui ne s'en inquiétait pas ?...

- Dai-chan... ça ne va pas ?  
- Si ! Tout va très bien !

Sa voix n'était pas normale et il tremblait. Maintenant, il se sentait en colère. En colère contre le monde entier. Contre toutes ces personnes qui le manipulaient parce qu'il était faible. C'était vraiment trop injuste ! Trop injuste qu'on se permette de lui faire du mal parce que _lui_ était gentil ! Quelqu'un de complètement insensible comme Hiwatari n'avait pas de problème ! Décidément, on ne pouvait être tranquille qu'en étant encore plus méchant que les autres !

- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment et je pense que je ne peux pas comprendre, mais...  
- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! De toute façon, tout est de ta faute !  
- De ma faute ? Mais je...  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas rendu comme ça, tout irait bien ! Mais à cause de toi, je... j'ai trop besoin des autres ! Et je n'arriverai jamais à rien ! Si tu avais été plus dure avec moi, ça m'aurait rendu insensible et j'irais bien à l'heure qu'il est !  
- Tu me reproches d'avoir été...  
- A cause de toi, je ne sais rien faire tout seul ! Et je suis faible ! Tout est de ta faute, maman, de ta faute !

Il pleurait, et en se tournant pour voir le visage de sa mère, il vit qu'elle pleurait aussi. Elle le regardait, une larme coulant sur chaque joue, sans les en ôter, sans réagir. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, dos à elle. Il était trop fatigué pour se lever. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il était obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, Daisuke, mais tu sais... j'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux... Je voulais que tu ailles bien, crois moi... Et j'étais contente de ce que tu étais devenu...

Il l'entendit reprendre sa respiration et essuyer ses joues.

- Parce que je trouve ça très bien que tu sois un gentil garçon... c'est comme ça que je voulais que tu deviennes...  
- A cause de toi je...  
- Je sais. Je ne t'ai jamais enseigné les tâches ménagères ou même le travail. Mais quand je te voyais dessiner ou travailler, je me disais que tu n'en avais pas besoin... Je suis vraiment désolé, Daisuke, crois-le... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu me le reprocherais un jour...  
- Dans le monde des adultes, ça ne sert à rien, de savoir dessiner ! Ce qui compte, c'est le travail et rien d'autre ! Et à mon âge, je ne sais pas travailler, encore, alors que tous ceux de ma classe, ils parlent déjà de... de stages ou de petits travaux qui leur font gagner de l'argent. Et puis ils parlent de politique, ou de ce qu'ils feront quand il seront grands. Je ne savais pas qu'on devait faire tout ça pour être un adulte ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois comme les autres. Je voulais que tu sois toi, et pas un adulte comme tout le monde le voudrait !  
- Mais ça est égal à tout le monde, tout ça ! Ce qui compte, c'est l'argent et le pouvoir, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas être gentil, ou avoir des amis, ou savoir dessiner ! Je suis... je suis raté... j'arriverai jamais à rien...  
- Tu sais que tu as le temps d'apprendre.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Je ne veux pas attendre ! J'en ai assez... Je sais même pas ce que j'attends...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Daisuke, je ne _comprends pas_ ce que tu veux ! Tu m'accuses de choses dont tu es toi-même responsable !

Daisuke leva la tête. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux d'avoir exprimé ses ressentiments, sa mère se défendait. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir raison... il n'était pas devenu comme ça tout seul...

- Si tu es incapable de faire comme tes amis, c'est à toi de l'apprendre ! Si tu ne travailles pas, c'est à toi de le faire ! Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qui t'arrive ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en accuser ! Tout est de ta faute, mon pauvre garçon ! Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, débrouille toi tout seul !

Elle était très en colère, et finit la discussion en claquant la porte. Daisuke se trouva alors dans le noir, et, pour s'apaiser, frappa sa jambe de toutes ses forces. Il se fit à la fois mal à la cuisse et à la main, mais cela lui était égal. Il ne voulait pas crier, et manifestait sa colère autrement, recommençant à frapper son corps, à des endroits où ça ne se verrait pas. Il se détestait. Tout était de sa faute. Tout. Et tout aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas été là...

* * *

Daisuke serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Les sons agressifs renvoyés par les murs ne faisaient qu'augmenter son mal de tête. Il aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir dormir, dans le calme et le silence. Au moins, quand il dormait, il ne souffrait pas...

Les autres s'exerçaient à la balle. Les équipes étaient déjà constituées, et jouaient déjà les uns contre les autres, pour se préparer à l'évaluation. Daisuke ne participait pas, invoquant son mal de tête, et le professeur n'avait pas insisté. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il valait. C'est à dire rien. Daisuke était nul, que ce soit en sport ou dans quoi que ce soit d'autre. De toute façon, il n'aurait fait que gêner les autres... il aurait fait perdre l'équipe, au mieux... au pire, il n'aurait été que remplaçant et on ne l'aurait pas laissé jouer du tout. Alors de toute manière... autant ne pas encombrer... comme il ne valait rien, autant laisser les autres augmenter leur moyenne et prouver leur valeur. Lui, le professeur le méprisait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute, si la balle lui échappait toujours des mains au mauvais moment ! Qu'il le mette sur une piste de course à pieds, et il allait lui battre le record mondial du cent mètres ! Seulement, avec une balle, c'était non. Et puis d'abord les autres le lançaient toujours avec trop de force pour lui. Il n'aimait pas ça...

- Ca va, votre mal de tête, Niwa ?

Daisuke secoua la tête en signe négatif et le regard du professeur revint sur ses élèves. Sur les premières marches du gradin, à l'autre bout du terrain, Hiwatari semblait regarder la leçon. Daisuke ne lui avait pas parlé de toute la matinée. Il attendait de se calmer pour prendre du recul. Et puis Hiwatari n'avait pas fait mine de lui parler non plus... Cela prouvait combien il devait lui manquer !

Il soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené de quoi dessiner. Il s'ennuyait horriblement... regarder les autres, ce n'était même pas amusant. Cela suffisait simplement à le rendre jaloux ! Jaloux de leurs capacités, de leur esprit d'équipe, de leur adresse... et même de leurs corps ! Daisuke était tout petit par rapport à eux...

- Niwa-kun...

Daisuke sursauta et s'éloigna d'au moins trente centimètres. Il avait vraiment cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter...

- Hiwatari-kun...  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, je vais très bien.  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?  
- Pour rien.

Daisuke baissa la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en colère. Surtout pas.

- Niwa, je vois bien que ça ne va pas...  
- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait !  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et maintenant je sais pourquoi tu tiens tant à être avec moi. Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer le jeu de l'ami prêt à tout entendre !  
- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
- Tu le sais très bien !  
- Le seul sentiment négatif que j'ai ressenti envers toi, c'est de l'impuissance, quand tu me parles de tes problèmes. Sinon, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que...  
- Tu aimes juste te sentir supérieur à moi et voir que je souffre ! Je sais bien que tu te moques de moi !  
- Tu sais quoi, Niwa ? Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Il ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Il s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que dès que je te laisse cinq minutes, tu te mets à cogiter et tu t'inventes des choses stupides et injustifiées.  
- Ce n'est pas injustifié ! Je vois bien que tu ne m'aimes pas !  
- C'est à moi de dire ça : c'est toi qui ne m'aime pas.

Pour la première fois, Daisuke osa le regarder. Cette fois, c'était parce qu'il était choqué et qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. L'allure pitoyable de son visage lui était complètement égal.

- Tu crois sans cesse que je te déteste et que je ne fais pas d'efforts pour toi, alors que c'est faux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que je fais pour que tu puisses te poser sur moi sans problème ! Je n'ai jamais fait autant d'efforts pour qui que ce soit ; c'est vraiment injuste que tu me reproches de ne rien ressentir pour toi.  
- Mais...  
- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? J'ai envie de te laisser tout seul, pour que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour quelque chose. Mais je ne le ferai pas, car tu comptes trop pour moi et que j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai besoin de ta présence.  
- Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul !  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul mais je ne peux pas _vivre_ tout seul. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu restes avec moi.  
- Pourquoi tu me rejettes, alors ?  
- Je ne te rejette pas, Niwa.  
- Tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu ne me fais pas confiance...  
- Ca, je n'y peux rien. Je ne te dis rien parce que je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu es trop différent de moi pour pouvoir entendre ce que j'ai à dire.  
- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me perçois ?  
- Niwa... je suis une personne dont tu as besoin. Mais toi, tu n'es pas la personne dont j'ai besoin, tu comprends ? Au fond de moi, je le sais. Tu as beau être important pour moi, je sais que jamais tu ne me comprendras. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature, c'est tout.

Daisuke pleurait sans s'en cacher. Hiwatari avait raison... Il était incapable de le comprendre... parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même monde...

- Mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de rester avec moi. Je suis là pour toi.  
- Je vois de quel genre tu es. Celui où on se tait pour uniquement écouter... Mais moi, les gens comme ça, je ne peux pas être ami avec eux, parce que... parce qu'une véritable amitié, c'est quand on s'aime autant l'un que l'autre... Alors que toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais.  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes : tes sentiments sont complètement démesurés. J'ai déjà eu du mal à éprouver de l'amitié pour toi, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ressentir ce que toi tu ressens. C'est trop pour moi. Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin que tu sois là, alors ça devrait t'aller, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
- Ce sentiment là, tu peux le ressentir envers n'importe qui ! Alors que moi...  
- Tu as raison. Et alors ? Tu voudrais que je n'aime que toi ? C'est impossible.  
- Mais moi... moi, je te faisais confiance... je croyais vraiment en toi...  
- Niwa, écoute moi bien. Ces sentiments sont stupides. Ils ne t'apporteront strictement rien. Il faut que tu ressentes ça pour la personne avec qui tu veux faire ta vie, pas envers moi ! Moi, je ne suis qu'un individu que tu vas côtoyer le temps de finir ta formation scolaire. Rien de plus.

La main d'Hiwatari se posa sur son épaule et la pressa un instant. Les autres continuaient à jouer sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre, sans se douter que Daisuke souffrait malgré les paroles moralisatrices de la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Ce qui compte, Niwa, c'est que nous passions les meilleurs moments possibles, toi et moi.  
- Je croyais vraiment...

Daisuke se leva, s'essuyant les joues avec ses paumes.

- Je croyais vraiment que ce serait toi, mon meilleur ami...

Et il partit en direction des vestiaires pour se rincer le visage. La conversation était terminée, les choses tirées au clair. Daisuke avait fait un pas de plus vers l'âge adulte en apprenant à ses dépends que plus une personne est sensible, plus elle est sujette aux déconvenues.

* * *

Le petit garçon était tout seul. Les autres enfants passaient autour de lui, par deux, en s'amusant. Ils s'entendaient tous bien, se ressemblaient deux à deux. Mais personne n'était comme celui qui était tout seul. Il y avait bien d'autres enfants qui étaient seuls dans leurs coins, mais ils ne lui ressemblaient pas. Pourtant il attendait de tout son cœur que quelqu'un comme lui vienne le chercher. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment et qu'il aimerait vraiment.

Daisuke n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire. L'inspiration lui manquait cruellement. Bien sûr, son dessin ne représentait qu'un petit garçon assis tout seul contre un mur, mais il avait une histoire. Chaque individu a une histoire, tout comme chaque peinture en a une. Certes, le petit garçon du tableau n'avait pas de nom, mais Daisuke comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il y avait une barrière infranchissable entre eux, ils restaient liés par les mêmes sentiments. Solitude. Incompréhension. Attente. Doute. Détresse. Et un grand froid. Ce froid que l'on ne peut combler qu'en compagnie de quelqu'un de cher. Seulement là, Daisuke et le petit garçon étaient seuls, et avaient donc très froid. D'un certain côté c'est rassurant de savoir que l'on est pas seul dans son malheur. De l'autre, c'est atroce de savoir que personne dans son entourage ne peut vraiment comprendre ce que l'on ressent.

Hiwatari n'avait pas déçu Daisuke. Il lui avait fait mal, en lui avouant une vérité qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à entendre. Par contre, Daisuke savait qu'il l'avait déçu, en ne parvenant pas à s'adapter à ce qu'il désirait. Mais le moment viendrait où Daisuke irait mieux, et où il espèrerait qu'Hiwatari se sente une sincère amitié envers lui. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit... Et Daisuke espérait de tout son cœur..

With, lové sur ses genoux, se redressa brusquement et leva la tête vers son visage. Le rouquin le caressa avec affection. Il n'était pas tout seul.

- Et je le sais, que je ne suis pas tout seul... Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement connaître quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre... même si Neiji, Saehara, Hiwatari... et même Riku-san sont très gentils, et qu'ils m'aiment tous bien... j'ai peur de ne jamais évoluer... Parce que... nous sommes tous trop différents. Et j'ai tellement peur de les perdre. Si je les perds, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Le petit lapin ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Daisuke souhaitait juste mettre des mots sur des sentiments difficilement supportables. Les formuler, les prononcer, les voir autrement l'aidait à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Les bouleversements qui faisaient tant de mal à son cœur étaient trop complexes pour se permettre de les ressentir. Daisuke n'aurait pas supporté de garder tout cela enfermé dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il le dessine, qu'il puisse le voir au travers d'un objet. Un objet concret... Enfin, c'était quelque chose de difficile à exprimer, aussi, ce besoin d'extériorisation.

- Chaque Être humain a une utilité, c'est ce qu'on dit, hein With ? Alors j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi je sers. Comme ça, au moins, je pourrais m'y consacrer sans avoir à passer par ces étapes qui font si mal... J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait d'écrit dans un livre "Daisuke Niwa a comme destin de..." je ne sais pas, moi... de créer une peinture tellement belle qu'elle rendra les gens heureux... ou alors de soutenir quelqu'un... de donner naissance à un enfant qui deviendra quelqu'un d'important... Enfin, quelque chose ! J'aimerais bien avoir une utilité. Tu comprends, With ? J'en ai assez d'être passif et de subir ce que les autres veulent. J'aimerais décider. Pour une fois, j'aimerais décider... décider de ce que je suis... et de ce que je fais... décider tout court. Etre moi sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Et sans entendre que je ne serai jamais la personne en qui Hiwatari placera sa confiance ! Car je le serai ! Un jour, il m'aimera, j'en suis certain ! Et c'est à moi de travailler de toutes mes forces pour que ça aille ! Car si Hiwatari-kun ne me fait pas confiance, c'est que j'ai fait une bêtise ! Et si j'ai fait une bêtise, c'est à moi de réparer, et à personne d'autre ! Tu comprends, With ?  
- Kyou...  
- Oui, je sais. Tu n'es pas au courant de tout, hein ? Eh bien disons pour abréger que Hiwatari m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait envers moi et que ça ne m'a pas trop plu. Mais je sais où se situe le problème ! Le problème c'est moi et je vais faire de mon mieux pour le corriger !

Déterminé, il se leva de son tabouret, perchant le lapin sur son épaule. S'il travaillait vraiment sérieusement, Hiwatari-kun finirait forcément par se rendre compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et fiable ! En attendant, il fallait qu'il soit très gentil avec lui ! C'était vrai que Daisuke n'avait pas été vraiment admirable... voire carrément détestable... Mais tout cela allait s'arranger ! Il allait prendre soin d'Hiwatari de toutes ses forces, autant qu'il le pouvait ! Et il finirait bien par lui faire confiance... ou, au moins, il finirait par comprendre jusqu'à quel point il l'aimait !

- Tu sais, Hiwatari-kun...

Il parlait dans le vide, la voix très basse, le front collé contre la vitre glacée. Ces mots, il les ressentait. C'était un résumé de sa pensée.

- J'aimerais te prouver que je vaux plus que ce que tu penses... même si je ne suis pas de ton rang, je n'ai pas de don, ma famille est parfaite, tout le monde m'aime et tout va bien dans mon existence. Je suis peut-être inférieur à toi mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai et que toi tu n'auras jamais...

Sur le verre, son souffle laissait de petites traces de buée. Il existait. Lui, en tant qu'individu. Il était lui. Une personne que l'on ne peut ni juger ni jauger. Il n'était pas inférieur et encore moins supérieur à un autre ; un Etre humain reste un Etre humain.

- Moi, j'ai le désir de progresser avec toi.


	15. Chapitre XV

- Quand j'étais petit, je voyais des images dans ma tête. Plein d'images colorées, ou en noir et blanc, dessinées dans des centaines de styles différents...

Neiji leva son verre à ses lèvres, le regard baissé sur le parquet de la salle. Le petit groupe s'était assis en cercle pour faire une petite pause : l'échéance du concours approchait et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée. Le petit Mitsuhira se tracassait tellement pour ses examens de musique prévus dans quelques semaines qu'il ne parvenait plus à dessiner tant sa main tremblait. Neiji-kun, lui, avait toujours sa main droite solidement maintenue par des bandages, et cela bridait considérablement sa motivation - d'ailleurs Daisuke avait mentalement formulé la comparaison d'un oiseau à l'aile brisée. Hiwatari-kun restait complètement impartial sur le sujet et Daisuke devait donc trouver à lui tout seul un sujet, or il avait beau cogiter de toutes ses forces, aucune de ses idées ne lui semblait digne d'être présentée.

- Un jour, alors, j'ai dessiné. Bon, ce n'était pas forcément du grand art mais je trouvais ça joli, alors j'ai continué. J'avais toujours ces images dans ma tête ; je les modifiais à ma convenance, en fonction de ce qui rendait le mieux, ou du matériel que j'avais sous la main pour les concrétiser... Je ne dirais pas que j'ai du talent. Mitsuhira, tu as beaucoup de talent : ta main est... euh... enfin, d'habitude, elle est assurée et précise. Toi, Niwa, ton style est très beau, et on sent bien toutes les émotions que tu mets à l'intérieur. Toi, Hiwatari, tu maîtrises toutes les techniques que l'on a essayé jusque là, et ce que tu fais est comme imbibé d'un sentiment particulier. Vous avez tous du talent. Pas moi, par contre. Moi, je ne parvient à dessiner que parce que je me suis entraîné pendant des années et des années, mais ça m'est complètement égal. Il n'y a qu'une chose de véritablement importante dans l'art. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Mitsuhira hocha la tête avec conviction et son regard dévia sur Daisuke, qui ne sut que répondre. Quelle drôle de question... Une chose importante ? Dans l'Art ? Il y en a beaucoup ! Déjà, il faut bien concrétiser ce que l'on a dans la tête, puis choisir la technique appropriée... et aussi, il faut faire passer des sentiments. Et le faire parce que...

- Je crois que je sais, moi aussi. C'est aimer ça et s'amuser en le faisant, non ?

Il reçut un beau sourire en guise de réponse.

- Même si les autres critiquent ou ne sont jamais d'accord avec ce nous faisons, ce qui compte c'est de le faire parce qu'on en a envie. Pour sûr, c'est encore mieux de voir les gens apprécier nos œuvres, mais... il ne faut jamais oublier la notion de plaisir.  
- C'est difficile de toujours se souvenir de ça..., fit Daisuke d'une voix douce en repensant à ce désir qu'il avait de faire plaisir et de s'exprimer.  
- Au fond de nous, si on continue à le faire et que ça n'est jamais une corvée, alors ça veut dire qu'on s'en souvient.

La nuit commençait à tomber, au dehors. Mitsuhira-kun piocha dans le paquet de gâteaux de Neiji, brisant le silence quiet qui s'était installé. Chacun gravait ces paroles dans sa mémoire, pour s'en souvenir chaque fois que le besoin s'en ressentirait.

- Mais pour le concours..., commença Daisuke.  
- Nan, Niwa, tu casses tout, là ! Et dire que j'avais réussi à me sortir ce fichu concours de la tête ! Bon... le concours... Mitsuhira ne peut pas participer, et moi non plus... Vous vous en sentez capables, vous deux ?

Daisuke chercha le regard d'Hiwatari qui souriait. Et ce sourire signifiait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, et ce depuis un bon petit moment.

- J'ai une meilleure suggestion à faire.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon concours ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser tomber ?  
- Non, bien au contraire... seulement... comme vous êtes dans l'incapacité de participer, vous deux...

Hiwatari s'amusait bien, prenant un certain plaisir à ne pas formuler directement sa pensée. Daisuke avait très peur de ce qu'il allait dire, et les autres attendaient aussi avec un soupçon de crainte.

- Eh bien quoi ? Dis !  
- C'est simple et cela assure la participation au concours, j'en suis certain.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- C'est Niwa qui va créer la toile que nous allons présenter au concours.

Daisuke ouvrit de grands yeux, le corps soudain raidi, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. S'il s'était attendu à ça...

- M... moi ?...  
- Oui, toi. Tu en es capable et si quelqu'un peut bien réussir ici, c'est toi.  
- Mais je... vous dessinez tous bien mieux que moi... et j'ai pas d'idée...  
- Je connais ta vision de tes propres capacités, Niwa-kun, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas valorisante. Cependant, moi, je crois en ce que tu peux faire. Je crois en ce que tu es capable de créer.  
- Je n'ai aucune idée...  
- Moi je suis sûr que si ! intervint Mitsuhira-kun en se levant. Tu as toujours plein de chouettes idées !  
- Mais je... ça me fait peur...  
- Tu te souviens de ce que je te répète sans cesse ? demanda Hiwatari à voix basse, prenant Daisuke par l'épaule. D'avoir confiance. Et cette fois, je te demande d'avoir confiance en toi.  
- Comment je peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne sais rien faire ! Je suis bien moins doué que vous !  
- Tu as toujours plein d'idées ! renchérit le plus jeune.  
- Vous vous trompez. J'ai toujours les mêmes choses en tête ! Toujours des portraits et rien d'autre ! Dès que j'essaie de dessiner autre chose, ça rate ! Ne dites pas que j'ai plein d'idées, c'est faux !  
- Mais...

Neiji se leva et poussa lui-même la main d'Hiwatari qui était sur l'épaule de Daisuke. Son visage était sévère. Très sévère.

- Laisse-le. S'il dit qu'il n'en est pas capable, alors c'est qu'il ne l'est pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Tu viens, Mitsuhira ? C'est l'heure de rentrer.  
- J'arrive ! De toute façon, j'ai plein de devoirs en mathématiques, c'est dingue ce que cette prof est sadique...

La voix de Mitsuhira se fit de plus en plus faible, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, dans le couloir. Daisuke pleurait. Encore. Encore et toujours ! Il était vraiment faible ! Faible, faible, et rien d'autre ! Un minable ! Inutile ! Incapable de contenir ses larmes !

- Niwa... pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Je m'étais promis que je serais fort ! Je m'étais promis que tu pourrais me faire confiance ! Alors oublie ce que tu vois ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je vais faire des efforts ! Des efforts pour ne plus pleurer !  
- Personne ne t'empêche de pleurer.  
- Si ! Vous tous ! Vous êtes tellement forts ! Alors que moi, je passe mon temps à pleurer ! Je suis vraiment nul... Je fais des efforts mais ça marche pas... pourtant je fais des efforts pour être plus fort et pour ne plus rien ressentir, mais... je sais pas comment vous faites ! J'en ai marre de pleurer, t'entends ? Marre ! Je veux plus pleurer, plus jamais !  
- Mais... il n'y a aucun mal à pleurer.  
- Tu peux pas comprendre ! Tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être comme ça ! Toi, t'as jamais pleuré, alors tu t'en fiches ! Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Tu peux pas comprendre à quel point j'ai honte d'être comme ça ! Pour toi, c'est facile, de me regarder, mais moi... moi, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que tu me regardes ? Tu crois peut-être que j'éprouve du plaisir à pleurer ? Même si personne ne me l'interdit, même si personne n'est blessé, moi ça me blesse ! Tu comprends, ça ? Tout le monde dit qu'il faut être fort, or moi je suis faible ! Tu peux pas comprendre jusqu'à quel point c'est humiliant ! Pour toi, ça peut sembler être bien, mais si tu savais à quel point c'est affreux ? Affreux de dégoûter tout le monde, ou de les faire rire ! Je ne veux plus jamais leur procurer la joie d'être plus faible qu'eux !

Hiwatari l'écouta pendant qu'il vidait son sac. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Il se contenta de partir vers la fenêtre et de regarder dehors d'un regard vague. Il attendit que Daisuke ait fini de pleurer, qu'il ait fini de pleurer pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Niwa, si je t'ai demandé de faire cette toile, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en tes capacités. Sinon, je l'aurais faite moi-même.

Hiwatari retourna calmement vers son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit une boîte à dessin. Il la posa sur la table, devant Daisuke, puis partit vers la porte.

- Après, c'est toi qui voit.

Il sortit de la salle, juste après lui avoir lancé :

- Montre moi que tu veux changer.

* * *

« _Non mais tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? Fais-le, son foutu truc, qu'on en parle plus ! Ta mère doit être morte d'inquiétude !_ »  
- Si je le fais, il croira que c'est par obéissance.

Il parlait à voix très basse, le front appuyé sur ses mains jointes posées sur la table. Son souffle sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles, répercutées par le bois. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, et il faisait froid. Très froid.

- Si je le fais, il croira que c'est pour lui obéir, et il se croira supérieur à moi... mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit supérieur à moi. Je n'obéirai pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'idée.  
« _Tu me désespères... Rentre chez toi, tu penseras à tout ça demain ! Si tu ne veux pas lui obéir, alors ne dessine pas et rentre ! Pourquoi tu restes là ? _»  
- Je suis fatigué.

Dark s'énervait, mais il capitula. Quand Daisuke était dans cet état là, s'exciter après lui ne réussissait qu'à le mettre en colère.

- Je ne veux pas lui obéir. J'ai envie de dessiner mais je ne veux pas lui obéir.

Il se redressa, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, tête baissée. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien...

- Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée. Aucune. C'est trop difficile, ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ils me laissent comme ça, tout seul... comme si je pouvais d'un coup tout trouver. Et sans aide.

Daisuke crispa les paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Jamais plus il ne pleurerait ! Il se l'était promis ! Plus jamais ! Il n'était pas faible !  
Ses poings se serrèrent à lui faire mal. Non... non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne les laisserait pas !... Il essuya vite les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Il ne pleurerait plus... Il n'était pas faible ! Il ne l'était pas ! On ne pleurait pas parce qu'on était tout seul ! Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour ça !

Il aurait voulu rentrer, aussi, cependant... il devait être bien trop tard. S'il rentrait, sa mère se mettrait en colère après lui, et c'était ce qu'il craignait. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, et encore moins de supporter des remontrances ininterrompues. Il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'on l'entoure, pas qu'on lui reproche un oubli d'horloge. Il avait trop pensé, c'était cela. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il faisait nuit. Trop tard pour rentrer... Mais maintenant... c'était encore pire. Il était encore plus tard. Et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il était tellement fatigué...

Tremblant, il se mit sur ses jambes et fit quelques pas. Il avait mal... c'était difficile de marcher... mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il rentre...

Prenant la boîte qu'on lui avait confiée, il sortit du bâtiment et s'avança dans les rues. Il pleuvait. Et la pluie était glacée. Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé... que cette soirée, il l'aurait passée à méditer sur un de ses dessins. Il avait un beau projet, dont il ne se souvenait plus. Quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment aimé faire, mais... il avait oublié ce que c'était. Il n'avait plus que le concours en tête. Son esprit ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait choisir entre céder à Hiwatari ou ne pas faire ce dont il avait envie. Mais s'il cédait... s'il cédait !...  
Daisuke essuya inutilement l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas pleurer... plus jamais !...

- Dai-chan ?...

Devant lui, sa mère ouvrit la porte et il leva difficilement les yeux. La lumière de la maison était trop vive...

- Rentre, dépêche toi !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et Daisuke faillit trébucher et tomber. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il ne voyait plus très bien non plus.

- Je veux dormir...  
- Hors de question ! Tu vas me dire où tu étais !  
- J'étais à l'école...  
- Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?  
- Je réfléchissais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... je me suis dépêché de rentrer quand... quand j'ai vu l'heure qu'il était. Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais cela sembla satisfaire sa mère, qui le laissa enfin se sécher. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sec et propre, il lâcha enfin la boîte. Il n'avait encore aucune idée... comme si elles tombaient du ciel, comme ça !...

Epuisé, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une idée ! Ca lui était égal d'être dominé, finalement, puisque de toute façon, Hiwatari ne pouvait l'aimer que comme ça ! Il ne pourrait jamais devenir fort, alors à quoi bon résister ? Il fallait qu'il obéisse à moins de tomber en disgrâce. Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve cette idée ! Il fallait qu'il réponde aux attentes des autres ! Sinon... sinon, il allait...  
Daisuke ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Une idée... il avait besoin d'une idée... C'était tout ce qui comptait !

* * *

Le premier mot qu'il entendit en se levant fut "médicament", ce qui le fit immédiatement réagir. Il se redressa brusquement et cria qu'il ne voulait pas de médicament, qu'il n'était pas malade, et qu'il était affreusement en retard. Et c'était vrai : il était dix heures et demie du matin.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, maman ? Je suis en retard ! C'est horrible ! Et j'ai un contrôle de mathématiques aujourd'hui ! La prof va croire que je fais semblant pour y échapper !  
- Tu n'iras pas aujourd'hui.  
- Mais pourquoi ?

Daisuke tourna la tête sur sa droite et son regard croisa celui de quelqu'un qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu. Un médecin...

- Je ne suis pas malade.  
- Désolé de te contredire, commença l'homme, mais tu as un début de... comment t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes ?... Un début de toux qui risque de t'encombrer le... tuyau qui va jusqu'aux poumons si jamais tu ne restes pas au repos.

Etant bien trop épuisé pour se sentir vexé, Daisuke baissa simplement la tête. Cela lui donnerait du temps pour réfléchir au concours. Il avait besoin d'une idée avant de voir Hiwatari-kun... s'il le voyait et qu'il devait avouer que... qu'il n'avait pas travaillé... de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il lui fallait une idée...

- Daisuke, je pourrais te parler ?  
- Bien sûr.

Le médecin demanda à Emiko de sortir de la pièce afin de lui parler en tête à tête, et elle obéit avec un sourire. Une fois la porte claquée, le regard de l'homme retomba sur Daisuke, qui restait assis dans son lit, les yeux baissés sur les draps.

- Je me doute bien que ta maladie n'est pas uniquement due à la pluie ! Tu te sens bien, en ce moment ?  
- Pas vraiment, mais c'est en train de partir.  
- Tu as des amis ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Et tu leur en parles ?  
- Eh bien... plus ou moins... il y en a un qui ne m'écoute pas et l'autre qui...  
- Qui ?  
- Il souffre tellement que j'ai peur de lui parler. Et comme il n'aime pas parler, j'estime que je ne dois pas le faire non plus.  
- Bon, eh bien... est-ce que tu as quelqu'un à qui tu fais vraiment confiance ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Il faut que tu parles de ce qui ne va pas à cette personne. A ta maman, par exemple !  
- Maman n'aime pas trop que j'en parle. Elle se met en colère, après.  
- En colère ?  
- J'essaie de lui parler mais elle dit que c'est stupide, que je n'ai pas à m'en faire et que je suis bête de me préoccuper de ça.  
- Tu as déjà essayé de lui en parler ?

Daisuke leva les yeux vers son visage en se forçant à sourire.

- Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute ; elle a raison.  
- Mais... tu ne peux pas lui parler, du coup ! Il faut que tu lui parles !  
- C'est ça ! Pour qu'elle se mette en colère après moi ? De toute façon, maman est fatiguée et elle a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Je suis censé me débrouiller tout seul, à mon âge.  
- On a toujours besoin de ses parents !  
- Maman m'a dit que c'était de ma faute si j'étais mauvais, alors il faut que je change. Il faut que je sois plus fort. Ca ne repose que sur moi et ce n'est pas en parlant que ça va arranger les choses.  
- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi...  
- Et vous, si c'est pour me dire ça, vous pouvez partir. Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas autour de moi suffisamment de gens qui me font remarquer mes faiblesses ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous en plus.  
- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, si ce n'est que tu t'enfermes tout seul et que c'est une réaction démesurée. Si tes amis ne te correspondent pas, il faut que tu en changes.  
- Ce n'est pas leur faute ; c'est de la mienne ! Si j'étais meilleur, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème.  
- Il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider à te sentir mieux.  
- Personne ne peut me comprendre ; ou du moins, s'il y en a qui me comprennent, alors ils ne font rien pour m'aider. Ce qu'ils font, c'est me blesser, me montrer que je suis faible, et que... et que c'est uniquement de ma faute si j'en suis là. Ca, je le sais déjà ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça.  
- Tu es stupide.  
- Vous non plus vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Le début de colère de Daisuke s'était brusquement éteint devant le qualificatif que le médecin avait employé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, qui vous contentez de juger. Je me débrouillerai seul.

Sur ce, l'homme haussa les épaules, se leva et partit, laissant un Daisuke peut-être faible, mais se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Au moins, à cette personne là, il avait pu exprimer ce qu'il réprouvait chez lui. Il avait eu la possibilité de lui dire qu'il trouvait qu'il n'écoutait pas suffisamment. Cela, Daisuke aurait voulu le dire à sa mère, cependant... il n'y arriverait pas. Emiko Niwa n'était pas du genre à se remettre en question.  
Il se leva et alla à son bureau, devant la boîte d'Hiwatari. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée...


	16. Chapitre XVI

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je viens de réaliser qu'il y avait une éternité que je n'avais pas répondu à mes reviews... Bon ! Cette fois, promis, je répondrai à toutes celles qui seront signées ! Et si je ne le fais pas, je vous autorise à... me contacter et à m'envoyer des messages de réprimande, tiens !  
En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres !  
Rassurez-vous, même si le chemin est encore long, Daisuke est en bonne voie pour guérir ! Non ?...

Enjoy !

* * *

Un portrait... en rapport avec des sentiments... pas deux personnes, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais une seule et même personne qui parvenait à sentir comme un reflet... Peut-être... non, pas la solitude. Daisuke n'avait pas envie de peindre ça. Alors, peut-être une espèce de recherche intérieure... une question de...

- Salut Daisuke !

L'idée qu'il effleurait du bout de l'esprit s'envola et il soupira. Cette voix, il la connaissait... Saehara.

- Tiens, vieux, on est venu te rendre une petite visite !

Daisuke ne se retourna pas. "On" ? Qui d'autre ? Derrière lui, répondant à sa question, s'éleva la voix fluette de l'aînée des Harada. Bon... au boulot...

- Vous êtes venus me voir ?  
- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on vienne ? Tiens, tes devoirs ! La prof de maths, dans son infinie miséricorde, m'a chargé de te filer la feuille du contrôle à faire pour demain sans faute ! Joyeux anniversaire en avance !  
- Merci, il ne fallait vraiment pas...  
- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir !  
- Saehara, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour ?...

Comme il se retournait, son regard tomba sur Hiwatari, qui se tenait devant la porte. Et instantanément, Daisuke se sentit encore plus mal. Il se leva et fit face aux trois "invités".

- Une idée pour quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est stupide. C'est gentil d'être venu me voir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien et je vais pouvoir revenir demain !  
- Tu as travaillé sur le concours ? demanda Hiwatari sans plus de cérémonie.

Eh bien... ce qu'il disait était décidément très intéressant pour être coupé comme ça... très valorisant...

- Non.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Je n'y arrive pas.

En guise de réponse, Hiwatari soupira. Les deux autres - enfin, surtout Riku - voyant que l'ambiance se faisait plus lourde, s'excusèrent, souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à Daisuke et partirent tout aussi vite.

- Je te l'avais dit, que je n'y arriverais pas.  
- Tu as travaillé sérieusement, au moins ?  
- Oui. J'ai cherché, mais... je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée...  
- Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ?

C'était la question que Daisuke craignait le plus. Celle qu'il avait redoutée le plus, attendant sa prochaine discussion avec Hiwatari. C'était la pire chose, la pire chose qu'on puisse lui demander.

- Oui, je meurs d'envie de le faire. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Si tu le fais, ce sera cent fois mieux.  
- Tu n'as même pas essayé.  
- Je n'en suis pas capable, je te dis. Si je rate... je vais tous vous décevoir... Et de toute façon, ce sera mieux si toi tu le fais. Tu es plus doué que moi.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, or j'ai placé ma confiance en toi et tu m'as déçu.  
- Mais c'est que...

Daisuke baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas d'excuse... tout était de sa faute. Mais c'était un sacrifice à faire ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ce concours, sinon il ferait tout rater ! Même s'il en avait envie, même s'il voulait tenter le coup, il ne fallait pas qu'il accepte. Hiwatari, cent fois plus doué que lui, multipliait les chances de réussite.

- Si je rate, tu ne m'aimeras plus.  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Il sourit, doucement, tristement. Hiwatari ne comprenait pas...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute : je parle mal. Tu voudras bien t'en charger, alors ? Je vois bien que tu en as envie, toi aussi...  
- C'est un portrait. Tu es meilleur que moi dans ce domaine.  
- C'est faut ! **Tu** es le meilleur ! Ce que tu fais, c'est cent fois mieux que mes petits portraits ridicules !  
- Et si je te dis que tu peux le faire, et que j'en suis certain ?  
- Non. Si tu le fais, il y a plus de chances de gagner. Même... même si j'ai les capacités, ce qui compte, c'est de l'emporter, et toi, tu es cent fois plus doué que moi. Si c'est toi qui peint, on l'emportera, c'est sûr !  
- Je vois bien que ça t'attriste de ne pas le faire.  
- Bien sûr ! Mais... mais pour le club... c'est très important ! Ce n'est pas moi qui compte ! Ce qui compte, c'est toi ! Toi, non seulement tu aimes ça, mais, en plus, tu as le talent ! Mais si... si je fais tout rater, hein ?  
- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu réalises. C'est que pour ce concours, tu n'es pas tout seul. Si tu fais quelque chose d'horrible, on va tout de suite t'arrêter. Ce que tu présenteras à ce concours, ce sera quelque chose que tu auras peint, mais sur lequel nous aurons tous donné notre accord. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne nous plait pas, nous le feront savoir, compte sur nous.

Daisuke ressentait toujours beaucoup de peur, mais, en entendant les quelques paroles rassurante de son camarade, il avait vraiment envie d'y croire.

- Mais si je perds...  
- Dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas grave, car nous aurons tous été responsables.  
- Mais si je gagne, alors je n'aurai aucun mérite.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai dit que _tu_ peindrais ! Nous ne le ferons pas à ta place. Ce sera ton idée, ta peinture et notre accord. Tu crois vraiment qu'un accord influera vraiment sur la qualité de ton art ?  
- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'idée...  
- Cela relève donc de ma responsabilité. Je vais t'aider, car si tu as un problème alors j'ai un problème.  
- Hiwatari-kun, je voulais te dire...  
- Ne le dis pas ! Tu vas dire une bêtise. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai envie que tu réussisses et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu y arrives.  
- Toi aussi tu dis des bêtises...  
- Sauf que moi, je les pense, mes bêtises.

Comme Daisuke commençait à pleurer, Hiwatari s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par l'épaule avec gentillesse.

- Ca ne va pas, Niwa ? Je pensais que...  
- J'ai peur, c'est tout. Peur d'échouer, peur de vous décevoir.  
- Et tu as peur de réussir, aussi ?  
- Oui... si je réussis, je vais être très embarrassé... tout le monde va se moquer de mes peurs en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de m'inquiéter...  
- Il y a des gens qui disent qu'il ne faut se préoccuper que des paroles prononcées par ceux que tu aimes.  
- Tu es d'accord ?  
- Non, pas tellement.  
- Je suis content alors, parce que moi non plus ! Un ami, c'est quelque chose d'important, mais il ne dit jamais vraiment la vérité, j'imagine... sinon ça blesserait trop pour que l'amitié en question puisse continuer... Alors qu'un ennemi, ça n'hésite pas une seule seconde à t'enterrer et à te montrer quels sont tes défauts.

Daisuke se sentait tellement bête, tellement faible, qu'il se leva du lit, chancela jusqu'à son bureau et fit signe à Hiwatari d'approcher.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut une idée, pour le concours. Tu en as une ?  
- Précisément, non...  
- Alors là je rêve ! Tu m'ordonnes de trouver une idée alors que toi, tu n'en as pas !  
- C'est vrai et je m'en excuse. Tu me pardonnes ?  
- Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Mais bon, du coup, je sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire...  
- Nous allons trouver, Niwa.  
- Dis, Hiwatari-kun, je voulais te demander...

Daisuke ferma un instant les yeux, un bref instant de crainte et de manque d'assurance. Finalement, il lâcha :

- Quand tu m'as dit de faire ce concours tout seul, tu m'as donné un ordre. Tu m'as ordonné de te prouver que... Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, tu comprends ? Ne me donne plus d'ordres, plus jamais !  
- Chez certaines personnes, être piqué au vif est le seul moyen de faire réagir. J'ai utilisé ce moyen sur toi alors que tu n'es pas de ce genre là ; ça a été une grossière erreur, je t'ai fait de la peine et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Daisuke ferma un instant les yeux, surpris par cette réponse. Il essaya d'en saisir toute la portée, puis reposa son regard sur sa main gauche, posée sur son bureau, les joues empourprées.

- Je te l'ai déjà pardonné, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser...  
- Mais je te demande tout de même pardon.

* * *

- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Non...  
- J'ai souvent rêvé d'avoir un ami comme toi. Saehara est gentil, il n'y a aucun problème là-dessus, mais...

Daisuke soupira, chassant l'image de l'apprenti reporter hyperactif de son esprit. Hiwatari et lui discutaient, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre en travers du lit. L'idée n'était pas venue donc ils se reposaient... et ils parlaient.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu m'écoutes et me comprends davantage, disons. Je connais Saehara depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de notre première rencontre, cependant... je suis certain que tu en connais plus sur moi que lui !  
- Dark, déjà.

Daisuke sentit ses doigts se crisper et les força à se détendre. La voix de son camarade s'était faite plus douce, moins audible, pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

- Je voulais dire au niveau de... de ce que je suis. Avec toi, c'est tellement simple de parler, même si, après, je regrette !  
- Tu regrettes de me parler ?  
- Bien sûr ! Toi, tu ne me dis jamais rien alors je me sens coupable de t'encombrer de tous mes malheurs ! Tu es déjà si malheureux...  
- Moi ? Malheureux ?  
- Bien sûr ! Avec tes parents, déjà, et puis... d'autres choses, aussi...  
- Qui te dit que je suis malheureux ? demanda Hiwatari après un instant de réflexion.  
- Je sais que tu l'es. Une personne qui ne dit rien est forcément malheureuse. J'ai connu une femme qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques et qui ne disait jamais rien sur elle autre que sous le coup de la colère. Eh bien cette femme, elle était effroyablement malheureuse, et elle a rendu malheureux tout son entourage ! Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive... C'est pour ça que j'ai envie que tu me parles, que tu prennes l'habitude d'être toi-même et non pas ce qu'on attend de toi, sinon...  
- Tu sais quoi, Niwa ?  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de bête, c'est ça ?  
- Il y a que tu te tracasses trop de choses qui ne te regardent pas.  
- Mais j'ai envie de t'aider, moi ! Tu m'as tellement aidé à progresser ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de te rendre heureux !  
- Je ne serai jamais heureux tant que je garderai tout en moi, je le sais.  
- Tu en es conscient ? Mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien, alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de changer, peur de ce qui arrivera si je le fais...  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très utile, mais si je peux t'aider à progresser, toi aussi...  
- Je sais, Niwa. Je te connais.

Les yeux d'Hiwatari restaient insensibles, comme d'habitude. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas vouloir évoluer du tout, à croire qu'il se complaisait dans son état de souffrance. Daisuke voulait l'aider, ce n'était pas le problème, mais... l'adolescent qui se tenait à côté de lui ne voulait pas être aidé.

- Dis, Hiwatari, j'ai un problème, aussi...  
- Et lequel ?  
- J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, mais j'ai peur qu'on le fasse. Ce n'est pas correct, de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pas décent, je veux dire.  
- Pour certaines personnes, c'est tout à fait normal. Pour d'autres, c'est difficile. Te connaissant, j'imagine que tu n'es pas du genre à serrer n'importe qui.  
- Mis à part ma famille et... quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai jamais serré qui que ce soit. Tu me vois vraiment serrer Saehara ?  
- Ne me dis pas que ton seul ami est Saehara !  
- Bien sûr que si : je ne suis pas très intéressant, tu sais ! C'est pour ça que ça me perturbe, ces gens qui ont trente mille amis dont cinq meilleurs amis ! Un meilleur ami, c'est déjà tellement difficile à obtenir, alors pour en avoir cinq...  
- Ces gens là ont juste besoin d'être très entourés, dommage pour eux : ils ont plus de chances d'être trahis.  
- De toute façon, quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne d'autre !  
- Niwa, je pense à une chose... Tu ne me parles jamais de ta famille.

Daisuke avala sa salive de travers et toussa une ou deux fois. Sa... quoi ?

- Mais enfin, ma famille ne t'intéresse pas !  
- Tes parents sont vraiment exceptionnels, tu sais... Je t'envie un peu pour ça...  
- Tu sais quoi ? Des parents exceptionnels, moi, je m'en serais bien passé. Papa est tellement gentil, maman tellement bonne en tout que moi, à côté, je n'ai l'air de rien. Grand-père sait faire des tas de trucs pour soigner, et tout, et moi, du coup, je me dis... si j'apprenais, ça ne servirait à rien, tout le monde s'en ficherait. Il paraît que chaque Etre humain a un don, mais moi... moi je sais bien que je ne le découvrirai pas, et si je le découvre, ça n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de ce que les membres de ma famille sont capables de faire.  
- Il y a bien un domaine où tes parents sont faibles, tout de même...  
- Tu sais quoi ? Grand-père est capable de magnétiser les gens. Plus jeune, on venait le voir pour ça... même si je savais le faire, ça ne servirait à rien car **lui**, il sait le faire, et il est cent fois plus doué que moi...  
- Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Vu sous cet angle...  
- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ?  
- Je croyais que tu détestais changer de sujet...  
- Je sais très bien que ma famille ne t'intéresse pas.  
- Mais je vois bien que ça te tracasse...  
- Ca m'est égal. Je ne te confierai plus de problèmes parce que toi, tu souffres encore plus que moi ! Jamais plus je ne t'ennuierai avec tout ça, tu t'en fiches, de toute façon.  
- Si ça te touche, je...  
- Comment je pourrais t'en parler, alors que toi, tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents ? Chacun de mes problèmes est si insignifiant par rapport aux tiens ! Je ne pourrai jamais te confier quoi que ce soit sans me sentir coupable !  
- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable avec moi.  
- C'est une question de gentillesse, Hiwatari-kun. Et sinon, tu as une idée pour le concours ?  
- Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?  
- Parce que sinon, je vais te parler de ma famille et je vais le regretter. Et donc, le concours ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'idée, et je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Au moins, on pouvait dire qu'Hiwatari n'était pas vraiment têtu, pour changer de sujet sans protester... Bien sûr, Daisuke rêvait de parler, mais... il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait tellement Hiwatari-kun qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui infliger ça... Et tant pis pour Daisuke, il garderait ça pour lui. Même s'il souffrait, même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, même si... même s'il reprochait à Hiwatari de ne rien dire, il ne se confierait pas, parce que...

- Ca va, Niwa ?  
- Oui, ça va très bien...  
- Ta famille te tracasse tant que ça ?  
- Non, arrête ! Si je t'en parle...  
- Eh bien quoi ?  
- Tu vas te moquer de moi !  
- Je ne me suis jamais moqué de personne.  
- Eh bien j'ai pas envie d'être le premier ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !  
- Ca te fait souffrir, alors je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Je ne vais tout de même pas tout te confier... Tu as autre chose à faire.  
- Confiance, Niwa...  
- Confiance peut-être, mais sur ce coup là, tu ne m'auras pas !  
- Comme tu veux...

Daisuke avait gagné par forfait ! Enfin une victoire sur Hiwatari ! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il cracherait le morceau, et, borné comme il l'était, ce ne serait pas demain, ni les jours d'après non plus !

Soudainement, une idée lui vint. Toute petite, presque juste une sensation, mais elle finit par se concrétiser dans son esprit, pour devenir une image. Par peur de la perdre, il se leva et dessina vite fait sur une feuille, hésitant entre joie et peur. Peur du jugement...

- Dis, Hiwatari, ça, pour le concours, ça irait, tu penses ? Avec un système d'opposition de noir-blanc et couleur.  
- C'est assez dépouillé... tu es certain que cela sera suffisant pour plaire à un jury ?  
- En employant une couleur sombre, ça ira, j'en suis sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le visage de la personne tant sollicitée se prit à sourire, d'un beau sourire heureux.

- Je pense qu'en trois mètres sur deux, l'effet sera somptueux, vraiment.


	17. Chapitre XVII

Note de l'auteur : Vous avez vu ! J'ai répondu !  
_Philémon :_ Ca devient pathétique, là.  
_Laurah :_ J'ai rien à dire à un type qui n'est même pas encore apparu dans mes fictions !  
_Philémon :_ Je suis dans la prochaine...  
_Laurah :_ Pas encore publiée !  
_Philémon :_ Merci mon dieu ! T-T  
_Laurah :_ ...

Yumi Take : J'ai écouté la chanson dont tu me parlais. Pour une voix électronique, ça fait vraiment très humain, c'est impressionnant ! Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle va bien avec la fic ? (C'est sur les doutes existentiels, c'est ça ?)

Megamoimeme : Toujours membre de mon fanclub ! *SBAF !* (Mé-euh...) [Couchée, sale bête !] Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews ! [Tu vas en faire trop...] Public, je vous aime ! [...Arrête-toi !] (**Je suis le maître du mooonde !**) [Et ça y est, t'en as trop fait...]

* * *

Au centre de la toile placée en paysage, deux personnages, celui de gauche en mouvement, tenant la main de l'autre et la poussant pour avancer, passant au travers d'un miroir. Le second, à droite, parfaitement droit et naturel, n'esquissant aucun mouvement. Alors que le premier était de trois quart face, l'autre l'était de dos.

- C'est drôle, on dirait que celui là veut rejoindre l'autre..., fit Mitsuhira avec son ton innocent habituel.  
- C'est normal, soupira Neiji, c'est le but ! Dis, Niwa, j'aime bien le motif, mais comment tu comptes combler l'espace autour d'eux ?  
- D'abord, je vais mettre une sous-couche foncée pour faire le fond du côté gauche, mais de l'autre côté, je vais faire des pavés et des gens. La partie de gauche sera en noir et blanc, alors que celle de droite en couleur.  
- Tu comptes faire une opposition monde triste et irréel et monde réel et coloré, si j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi le personnage du côté réel ne bouge pas ? Il devrait accueillir l'autre, non ?  
- Non, parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il lui tient la main et c'est déjà beaucoup, pour lui !  
- Et l'autre, ça le rend heureux ?  
- Bien sûr ! Celui qui passe du côté lumineux est tellement content d'y aller et de rejoindre l'autre qu'il ne pense pas à l'accueil un peu froid de celui qui l'attend !  
- C'est sympa, moi j'aime bien... T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Daisuke interrompit son crayonné pour planter son regard dans celui de Neiji, qui regardait par dessus son épaule. Ce dernier s'excusa d'un sourire et Daisuke lui pardonna volontiers. Quelques instants plus tôt, Neiji avait avoué ne jamais avoir pensé lui faire du mal, seulement vouloir le faire réagir. Une petite discussion plus tard et le tout s'était plus ou moins apaisé, surtout parce que Daisuke avait bien insisté sur le fait que lui faire du mal ne l'aidait nullement à progresser.

Et le petit groupe s'en trouvait tout d'un coup bien mieux, quoique le regard du responsable exprimait une certaine amertume aisément expliquée. A cause de sa main, il ne pouvait pas se rendre utile, et cela l'attristait, cependant Daisuke se prenait à penser qu'il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir les autres participer et pas lui ! Heureusement, sa main droite était en parfait état, son esprit, bien que branché sur secteur par peur et par excitation, était prêt au service et Hiwatari était juste à côté de lui. Il aurait pu se sentir bien mieux, s'il avait été détendu, cependant cet état lui plaisait assez : l'appréhension a un petit côté excitant qui est à la fois une torture et un plaisir.

Mais comme il avait reçu l'accord du groupe, cet instant d'appréhension s'apaisa, pour devenir un désir de ne pas les décevoir. Daisuke plaça son matériel, observa une dernière fois son ébauche, se remémora le sentiment qui l'avait inspiré, puis se laissa aller, un peu nerveux. Mitsuhira, qui devait être sujet au même syndrome, quand il peignait, conseilla aux autres de sortir le temps que Daisuke ne termine, et le rouquin l'en remercia d'une voix légèrement fatiguée. Une fois la porte refermée sur les trois autres, il put enfin pleinement se concentrer sur la toile. Il fallait qu'il se concentre... qu'il se concentre et qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même... Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, même s'il était moins talentueux que les autres, il fallait qu'il donne le meilleur de lui même ! Pour ne pas les perdre ! Pour ne pas qu'ils se disent qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il ne méritait que d'être seul ! Daisuke ne voulait pas être tout seul ! Il ne voulait plus ! Plus jamais ! Et il ne leur donnerait aucune excuse !

Ses traits, bien que maladroits, restaient facilement modifiables. Pour les personnages, une fois la couche de fond terminée, ce serait simple de rattraper, avec une peinture suffisamment épaisse. Bien sûr, il ne faudrait surtout pas se rater lorsqu'il travaillerait sur les personnages, mais bon... d'ici là, il se serait sûrement calmé. Déjà, en l'absence des autres, il se sentait un peu mieux. Et plus il se plongeait dans son travail, plus les agressions extérieures s'amenuisaient. Chaque coup de pinceau devenait de plus en plus précis, au fur et à mesure qu'il se coupait des sensations bassement matérielles. Il ne pensait plus qu'à sa toile, à sa peinture, à son pinceau, qu'il fallait sans cesse réajuster... ni le temps, ni son corps ne comptaient, simplement cette couleur, qu'il aidait à prendre vie. Il ne créait pas, il transformait ; il n'était pas Créateur, mais simple aide passagère. Un pont entre ses pensées, ses volontés et cette étendue blanche qui se teintait de bleu turquin, conformément à ce brouillard imprécis qu'il avait en tête. C'est aussi une des merveilles de l'Art : concrétiser une pensée, mettre des images sur un sentiment, une sensation, une quelconque perception que l'on ne peut exprimer autrement. Que ce soit directement ou indirectement, l'Art est sans doute un moyen de communication, entre ses propres idées d'abord - car cela aide considérablement à faire le clair dans sa tête -, et entre les différents Etres humains.

Quelqu'un qui crée quelque chose avec son cœur, même si le rendu n'est pas beau, ou même indéfinissable, ce n'est jamais "laid". Si ce que l'artiste avait en pensées est parfaitement dépeint, alors c'est réussi ; les spectateurs n'ont simplement pas l'âme de comprendre. Après, il y a les œuvres que l'artiste juge ratées, et c'est encore un autre cas. Une œuvre dont l'idée principale ne ressort pas autant que le créateur l'avait espéré n'est pas une œuvre ratée tant que celui qui la regarde, l'écoute, la lit, ressent quelque chose d'autre que du dégoût envers la toile.

Ainsi, Daisuke, perdu dans sa rêverie, lié malgré lui à la terre par ce soupçon d'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur, continuait à peindre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait qu'il s'applique, qu'il donne le meilleur de lui même ! Pour Hiwatari-kun d'une part, pour Neiji-kun d'autre part, mais aussi... pour lui. Il fallait qu'il gagne, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il en était capable. Il n'avait nullement le droit d'échouer !

* * *

Il faisait si froid que Daisuke en tremblait. Il avait mal à l'estomac, aussi. Et il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Il ressentait comme un grand vide dans la poitrine. Un horrible manque, comme une faim qui concernait un point entre sa poitrine et son ventre, ressemblant à un écœurement, mais aussi à une tristesse. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ou peut-être était-ce de la peur ?

Lorsque les autres avaient vu la première couche de peinture, la semblant de fierté de Daisuke s'était instantanément évaporé. Personne n'avait eu l'air vraiment convaincu, pourtant... il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu ! Son travail lui avait même plu ! Mais quelle idée stupide il avait eue d'accepter de peindre... cela lui faisait bien trop de responsabilités, et bien trop de choses étaient en jeu... Daisuke était incapable de mener quoi que ce soit à bien tout seul. Il allait tout rater... et personne ne l'aidait... c'était trop tard... il restait trop peu de jours...

Il ne parvenait pas à pleurer ; sa peur ne se manifestait pas et restait donc consciencieusement tapie en lui, sans qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. Pourquoi tout devait reposer sur lui ? Il était le moins doué ! Il ne peignait pas depuis toujours, les autres étaient bien plus sérieux que lui, ils avaient plus d'idée, et du talent ! Alors que lui... ce n'était pas avec ses petits portrait irréalistes qu'il parviendrait à faire quoi que ce soit...

Les larmes vinrent enfin, alors qu'il pensait à ce que les autres lui diraient, s'il en parlait. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'on lui ferait la morale. "Tu n'as qu'à agir !" "Sois fort !" "Fais ce qu'on te dit et tais-toi !" C'était ce qu'on lui dirait, c'était certain... être fort... comment pouvait-on devenir fort ?... "Ca s'apprend !" Mais où ? Et comment ? "Fais des efforts !" Des efforts, toujours des efforts ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ? Il ne travaillait pas suffisamment ? Il n'était pas assez bon ? Ca devait-être ça... il devait avoir un caractère trop faible... Un caractère fort se caractérisait par une forte volonté et du courage, ce que Daisuke n'avait pas. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il avait un caractère faible... doux, lent, qui préférait le sentiment à la force brute... un caractère faible...

Et s'il échouait ? S'il échouait ? "C'est pas grave, tu vas recommencer !" Ces gens là ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'est un échec... lorsqu'on se rend compte que ce que l'on a fait n'a pas été suffisant, et qu'une fois de plus, on a été un perdant. "Mais tu t'en fiches ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu recommences ! Tu finiras bien par y arriver !" Non. Daisuke ne voulait plus être un perdant ! Il avait déjà tellement de mal à supporter cette pression, alors encaisser une défaite... voire deux, s'il recommençait... ou trois ! Ou encore plus ! Il fallait tenir tout ça ? Tenir tout ça sans jamais se sentir humilié ? Mais d'où les autres tiraient-ils donc cette force ? Force signifiait-il absence de sentiments ? Fallait-il toujours sacrifier ses émotions pour progresser, dans la vie ? Quand on perd, cela signifie que l'on n'est pas assez fort, c'est tout !

Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne... Hiwatari avait placé sa confiance dans cette victoire... Daisuke n'avait _pas le droit_ de se tromper ! Un échec serait aussi destructeur moralement que dans sa relation avec les autres, c'était certain ! Il ruinerait le début de remontée de réputation du club de dessin, et... et trahirait son meilleur ami, qui avait placé tant d'espoirs dans cette victoire...

Quand il imaginait la réaction d'Hiwatari, face à une défaite... ou plutôt non, il ne voulait pas imaginer. Mais même en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, Daisuke ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Une faute, même "pas grave" reste une faute... quelque chose de honteux... une trahison...

Pourquoi devait-il se sentir toujours si coupable, si triste ? Il cherchait une explication à ce qui le tracassait tout en sachant que tout était de sa faute... De quoi avait-il besoin ? Vraiment de la présence d'Hiwatari, étant donné qu'il souffrait tant de la peur de le perdre ? Et qu'était-il, au fond ? Restait-il un être à part entière malgré ce besoin d'affection ? Restait-il vraiment lui-même malgré cette dépendance qu'il détestait, mais dont il ne pouvait se défaire ? Hiwatari se fichait pas mal de lui, au fond... mais lui, Daisuke, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, car Hiwatari était le seul suffisamment poli pour ne pas l'envoyer balader malgré son désir. Car Daisuke ne se leurrait pas : il était certain que seul un sentiment de devoir animait Hiwatari, rien d'autre...

Mais c'est pour ça qu'il devait redoubler d'efforts ! S'améliorer pour être aimé, parce que pour l'instant, il ne le méritait pas ! Si Hiwatari ne l'aimait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui !  
C'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux pour ce concours ! S'il échouait... s'il détruisait ce petit fragment d'affection...

Encore crispé, Daisuke se tourna pour se serrer au plus étroit. Quand il se tenait ainsi, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'enlaçait... agréable et chaud...

* * *

- Je crois...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neiji, qui regardait avec un air très critique l'ébauche de Daisuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée, cette histoire de concours...  
- C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai envie de le faire, moi ! protesta Daisuke, taisant sa peine.  
- Ecoute, Niwa, ne le prends surtout pas pour toi, mais... regarde ce que tu as fait. Regarde bien !  
- Et alors quoi ?

Il avala sa salive, concentré pour ne pas pleurer de dépit. D'accord, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas beau, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Et Daisuke avait tellement envie de le faire...

- Et alors ça ne marchera jamais. On arrête.  
- Dis, coupa Hiwatari d'un ton sec, tu te rends compte du temps que j'ai passé à convaincre Niwa de faire ce concours ? Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, c'est dommage, mais garde-le pour toi, tu veux ?  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas beau, Neiji... mais tu m'as bien dit qu'il fallait simplement prendre du plaisir... Alors...

Il posa les mains sur le tabouret, tête baissée, dos tourné, face à son tableau. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Neiji tout comme ce dernier ne voyait pas le sien.

- Alors laisse-moi faire ce que j'aime sans tout gâcher... Même si je sais bien que je ne gagnerai pas... J'ai tout à y gagner, comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à perdre, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Alors si c'est pour dire que je suis nul, que j'y arriverai jamais et que c'est affreux... j'ai pas besoin de toi : j'en suis bien conscient tout seul, mais j'ai envie d'essayer ! Tu comprends, ça ?  
- Niwa...  
- Je ne suis peut-être pas doué, ni intelligent, ni fort en quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai envie d'essayer ! Laisse-moi juste le faire, j'assumerai les responsabilités...  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., se défendit faiblement le responsable, devant le regard accusateur des deux autres.  
- N'empêche... tu l'as dit...

Vaincu, Neiji soupira, puis garda un instant le silence. Finalement, Daisuke se retourna pour le voir. Pour voir son visage, son expression, sa réaction... et il ne fut pas déçu : Neiji se tenait les mains, tête baissée, et réfléchissait. Pour la première fois, Daisuke s'intéressa vraiment à ses yeux, deux yeux sombres, bruns foncés. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait fixé quelqu'un dans les yeux... et, quand Neiji leva le regard, ils se fixèrent longtemps, sans agressivité ni amitié. Ils se regardaient, c'était tout, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre attendait. Ils cherchaient la paix.

- Tu as raison, Niwa-kun... après tout, on a rien à perdre !  
- Tu n'as pas peur, pour la réputation du club ?  
- Bof... au point où on en est, hein... bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais... regarde ta peinture ! La couche de bleu que tu as mis sur la gauche est uniforme, c'est dommage. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de la foncer de façon à faire un dégradé en arc de cercle autour du personnage ?

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très curieux. Les trois autres se placèrent autour de Daisuke, et, regardant par dessus son épaule, lui donnèrent tous des indications au fur et à mesure que la peinture progressait. A chaque instant, une voix s'élevait pour conseiller quelque chose, ou même murmurer, comme Mitsuhira qui répétait "attention..." sans probablement s'en rendre compte à chaque fois que le pinceau de Daisuke s'approchait d'un contour qu'il ne fallait pas colorer. Daisuke était entouré, aidé, guidé et il commençait à prendre un peu d'assurance. Ils travaillaient ensemble ; Daisuke était un médiateur entre leurs idées et cette toile, qui se faisait vraiment de plus en plus vivante. Mitsuhira eut son mot à dire sur l'encrage noir et blanc du personnage de gauche, Neiji fut naturellement très utile pour le paysage de la partie de droite, quant à Hiwatari, qui se faisait plus discret, il désignait sans un mot, les passages à améliorer et la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, mimant les mouvements que sa main devait faire. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ils communiquaient à demi-mot, mais c'était toute la magie de cet instant. Leur concentration sur la toile se faisait telle qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule entité, s'entendant sans s'écouter. Ils ne faisaient qu'un avec la main de Daisuke. Il n'y avait plus que ce pinceau qui comptait. Ce pinceau, dont il fallait parfois rectifier la trajectoire.

Bientôt, un silence communicatif remplaça les paroles. A la modification d'une respiration, on sentait la tension de l'un, son désir de voir la peinture améliorée à tel endroit... Puis ils ne trouvèrent bientôt plus rien à faire savoir : Daisuke avait saisi l'idée de chacun et peignait désormais d'une telle façon qu'il n'y avait plus rien à rectifier. Sa main savait qu'au bord, Neiji n'aimait pas les mouvements trop brusques ; elle savait aussi que Mitsuhira aimait le pinceau à nuances d'épaisseur pour les contours humains ; et elle avait aussi compris les mouvements qu'Hiwatari lui aurait conseillés lorsqu'il s'occupa des zones les plus délicates.

Soudain, Mitsuhira poussa un cri, et Daisuke sursauta, faisant un brusque mouvement en arrière et heurtant Neiji, qui se tenait derrière lui, en pleine figure.  
Daisuke s'excusa à grands cris, tandis que le petit rassemblait ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, sans aucune pitié pour son matériel qui plongeait en vrac dans son sac. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient perdu la notion du temps, et que madame Mitsuhira n'aimait pas que sa progéniture rentre trop tard.

- Salut les gars ! fit le première année d'une voix perçante en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Neiji, lui, ramassait encore son nez à la petite cuillère, essayant de repousser Daisuke qui tentait de lui écarter les mains pour voir le massacre, bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le rouquin n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Finalement, Daisuke lassa l'autre, qui se laissa faire, et put voir qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose. Heureusement... qu'aurait-il fait, s'il avait été cassé ?

- Dis, Niwa-kun, tu ne crois pas que ça me suffit, une main ? Faut encore que tu m'achèves en me défonçant le nez !  
- Je suis désolé ! J'ai eu peur de faire un mouvement brusque sur la peinture, alors j'ai enlevé ma main, et...  
- T'inquiète, y'a pas - trop - de mal... Fais plus attention la prochaine fois...  
- Oui, promis, désolé...  
- De toute façon, heureusement que le petit était là : je voyais plus l'heure tourner. C'est dingue... on était tellement pris dans le truc que... C'est fou, hein ?

Daisuke acquiesça d'un sourire et se retourna pour chercher l'appui d'Hiwatari, qui n'avait rien dit, installé sur le tabouret.

- Tu devrais rentrer aussi, Hiwatari-kun !  
- Si tu restes, je reste aussi, Niwa.  
- Justement, je vais rentrer.  
- Dans ce cas...

Hiwatari soupira, presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Daisuke l'entende. Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui, observa un instant son visage, pour finalement ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Comment dire ?...  
- Dis-le simplement, si je peux comprendre.

Le rouquin s'approcha de son camarade, tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assit à côté, le regard rivé sur ses mains pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Mon père... comment je pourrais faire pour ne plus le détester ?  
- Le détester ?...  
- J'ai l'impression que je le hais de plus en plus, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Tu as davantage d'habitude, toi, Niwa-kun, alors s'il te plait, dis-moi comment faire...  
- Mais pourquoi tu le hais, exactement ?

Pour la première fois, Hiwatari esquissa un geste de nervosité : il se passa les mains sur le visage, comme le font les adultes fatigués.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne supporte pas de le voir.  
- Tu as essayé de lui en parler, déjà ?  
- Non : il a des réactions vraiment bizarres, je ne veux pas voir ce que ce sera si je le lui dis.  
- Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- Je ne sais pas...

Daisuke ouvrit grand les yeux, Hiwatari-kun pleurait. Sans sanglots, bien sûr, et il n'y avait qu'une seule larme, mais c'était bien assez. Le rouquin hésita un instant sur la conduite à adopter, puis opta pour celle qui ne lui semblait pas le mieux, mais qui lui faisait le plus envie : comme Hiwatari se levait, sûrement dans le but de se tourner pour cacher ses larmes, Daisuke le prit dans ses bras. Enfin... prendre n'est pas le mot juste, étant donné qu'il était plus petit, mais il le tenait serré contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, Hiwatari-kun, sinon te conseiller d'en parler avec lui... j'ai lu quelque part qu'on doit toujours exprimer calmement sa colère, pour ne pas qu'elle se retourne contre soi-même...  
- Mais comment je pourrais ?...  
- Essaie juste une fois, pour voir.  
- Bon, j'essaierai, mais je ne te garantis rien.  
- Je suis content ! J'espère que ça va aller mieux !

Daisuke le lâcha et lui sourit du mieux qu'il put, hésitant entre la culpabilité d'être inutile et le plaisir de voir son meilleur ami se confier à lui au moins une fois. Finalement, comme il formulait en pensée son inutilité, il sentit son début de contentement retomber. Il ne servait pas à grand chose, au fond... il ne savait même pas ce que Hiwatari aurait dû faire, et n'était même pas capable de lui remonter le moral... il n'avait jamais fait cela, auparavant ! Pour lui remonter le moral, à Daisuke, il fallait juste lui dire qu'on l'aimait et être gentil avec lui, mais Hiwatari-kun ne fonctionnait pas exactement de la même façon...

- Dis, Hiwatari-kun... tu seras fâché, si je te suis inutile ? Comme je n'arrive pas à t'aider...  
- Tu m'as écouté avec gentillesse et tu as fait des efforts. Je souhaitais simplement te parler un peu et que tu me donnes des conseils, et les tiens me conviennent. Je t'en remercie.  
- Mais ce n'est rien du tout...  
- Pour moi, c'est énorme, Niwa. Personne ne m'a jamais donné ça, auparavant.  
- Personne ?...

Hiwatari s'assit de nouveau, souriant doucement sans regarder Daisuke. Heureusement, il ne pleurait plus... Si cela avait été le contraire, le rouquin n'aurait _**vraiment **_pas su quoi faire...

- Tu es très important pour moi, ajouta Hiwatari à mi-voix.  
- Moi ? Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas besoin de raison. Tu m'accuserais d'être aveugle ?  
- Mais pas du tout !  
- Pourtant tu allais me dire que tu n'étais pas assez bien, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Ca veut donc dire que tu m'accuses d'être aveugle, et de ne pas voir jusqu'à quel point tu es minable. Moi, je te vois comme quelqu'un de bien. Dis-toi simplement que tu es important pour moi...  
- Important...

"Important... important... je suis important pour Hiwatari-kun... il m'a dit que j'étais important, pour lui..." Daisuke sentait qu'il allait pleurer, et tenta de se retenir, comme il se l'était promis. Le visage un peu crispé par l'effort, il finit par prendre la parole :

- Toi aussi, Hiwatari-kun, tu es important pour moi ! C'est gentil de me le dire... vraiment, c'est... Je ne sais pas comment...  
- Ce doit être difficile, pour toi, de l'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui est persuadé de ne rien valoir.  
- Oui, c'est difficile, mais... ça me fait plaisir, quand même... j'ai moins de mal à accepter de l'affection que des compliments : les compliments, je n'y arrive vraiment pas !  
- Je viens de penser à quelque chose... Tu m'as dit d'exprimer ma colère. Toi, tu le fais ?

La question qui tue. Daisuke détourna le regard, gêné. Exprimer sa colère envers sa mère ? Il avait déjà essayé et tout s'était retourné contre lui... avec elle, ce n'était pas possible...

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti de colère envers qui que ce soit.  
- Envers toi...  
- Oui, mais c'est différent ! C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à faire des choses...  
- Pour moi, tout ça n'a pas d'importance.  
- Peut-être que tu m'aimerais plus, si j'étais plus fort...

Daisuke regretta instantanément ces paroles, qu'il avait prononcées sans réfléchir. Il ferma fort les yeux, comme lorsqu'on a quelque chose d'amer dans la bouche mais qu'on essaie de le cacher, attendant une réplique d'Hiwatari-kun, qui ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Et moi, si j'étais plus fort, tu m'aimerais plus ?  
- Tu es déjà tellement fort, comment tu pourrais l'être plus, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "fort", exactement ?  
- Se contrôler... être digne, savoir résister aux échecs, surmonter les obstacles, tout ça...  
- Tu voudrais agir de la même façon que moi ? Tu penses que si tu étais comme moi, je t'aimerais davantage ?  
- Oui..., admit Daisuke. Je me suis souvent dit que si je te parlais moins, comme toi, tu m'aimerais plus. J'aimerais être comme toi, parce que je t'admire.  
- Cependant, je t'aime tel que tu es. Parce que tu es sincère, que tu me confies ce que tu as sur le cœur et que tu ne t'encombres pas de cette solitude dont la société nous accable.  
- La société..., murmura Daisuke en souriant, avant de se reprendre. Mais c'est vraiment une bonne chose ?  
- Quelqu'un d'aussi sincère que toi, Niwa, est forcément quelqu'un qu'on a envie de côtoyer, sauf ceux qui ont peur de ce que tu es capable de révéler sur eux-mêmes.  
- Tu surinterprètes un peu, là...  
- Peut-être bien, seulement c'est ma façon de voir les choses.

Comme ils étaient loin de l'instant de douleur d'Hiwatari-kun... Présentement, ils parlaient d'eux deux, essayaient de se comprendre... Si Hiwatari était sincère, alors il avait une excellente opinion de Daisuke. Si bonne, d'ailleurs, que ça en était troublant, et le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'autre ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ses défauts.

- Mais... j'ai des défauts, tout de même...  
- C'est certain, seulement je ne les vois pas. Si ce n'est cette furieuse manie que tu as de toujours te rétracter devant les autres.  
- C'est différent ! Ca, c'est du respect !  
- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas de défauts.  
- Mais si ! Si, plein !

Le regard d'Hiwatari se fit glacial, mais Daisuke ne baissa pas le sien. Il était tout de même le premier concerné par ses faiblesses ! Et si Hiwatari-kun ne s'en rendait pas compte, tant mieux pour lui !

- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, Niwa.  
- Alors prépare toi à souvent me détester !  
- Aie un peu confiance.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai confiance.  
- Non, je voulais dire...

L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, aussi l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs n'amorça aucun contact physique, ni aucune note d'humour, ce que Daisuke digérait mal lorsqu'il était en colère. Il l'en remercia intérieurement, d'ailleurs.

- Aie confiance en _toi_, Niwa.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

_Note de l'auteur :_ Comme une habitude n'est pas forcément mauvaise, je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées pour le chapitre XVII aussi ! [Et pour ne pas qu'on m'oublie : je suis là, moi aussi ! Mais j'ai rien d'intéressant à dire. Un peu comme Dark, en fait. Il apparait dans cette fic pour ne sortir qu'une ou deux conneries puis disparaître pour trois chap... *vient de réaliser qu'il s'est comparé à Dark* *part vomir*] (Arrête de faire ton intéressant...) [*agonise*]

Yumi Take : _Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket _et le duo avec Rin sur _Always and Forever _viennent de rejoindre _Bad Apple!_ sur mon MP3 ! Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Gumi ! Et c'est vrai qu'il y a une ambiance, dans la chanson, qui peut y faire penser... Encore merci pour tes nombreuses reviews !

Megamoimeme : Ahlala, pas besoin de chercher pour savoir quelle ministre j'aurai une fois Maître du Monde ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, surtout concernant la toile - je craignais que la description ne soit pas assez claire ! Ton enthousiasme est vraiment très agréable !

Atlantos : C'est très gentil de m'avoir envoyée une review ! Le principe est bon, par contre, le contenu... *relit la review* Hem... Je dois te remercier pour ça, aussi ?... Sinon, il est interdit de taper les autres lecteurs ! Je reçois les reviews que je mérite, rien de plus ! Merci infiniment de montrer tant d'attention envers mes travaux !

* * *

Comme il faisait de plus en plus froid, Daisuke ne s'éternisait jamais dehors, d'autant plus que la nuit commençait à tomber. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hiwatari-kun avait pris un certain temps, et avec ces jours qui se raccourcissaient de plus en plus, il avait toujours l'impression de rentrer très tard le soir !

- _Avoir confiance en moi, hein...  
_« _Finalement, le commandant est capable de dire des trucs intelligents... Je vais réviser mon jugement à son égard !_ »  
- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, par là ?_

Silence radio de la part de Dark, ce qui amusa un peu le rouquin, qui devinait qu'il craignait qu'on ne lui pose la question.

- _Hein Dark ? C'est quoi, avoir confiance en soi ?  
_« _La confiance ?... Ben c'est comme quand tu as confiance en quelqu'un, sauf que c'est pour toi..._ »  
- _Je ne comprends pas...  
_« _Ben, en gros, dans ton cas, ce serait te rendre compte de ce que tu vaux, de ce que tu es capable de faire, et aussi d'admettre qu'on peut t'aimer. Si, si !_ »  
- _Et toi, tu trouves que je vaux vraiment quelque chose ?  
_« _Il parait que tout le monde vaut quelque chose, alors pourquoi pas toi ?_ »  
- _Oui mais toi, est-ce que tu trouves que je vaux quelque chose ?  
_« _Je sais pas._ »

C'était clair, certes, mais pas très encourageant, et Daisuke en aurait presque pleuré. Dark le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, et il avouait qu'il hésitait pour dire s'il en valait vraiment la peine ! D'accord, Daisuke provoquait ce genre de réaction, en demandant conseils aux autres, mais... si personne ne pouvait le conseiller... ni même lui dire ce qu'il valait... Bon, Hiwatari avait dit qu'il était sincère, mais... mais si c'était tout ce qu'il avait...

- Daisuke ?

Il leva la tête, surpris. C'était la voix de son père, qui était planté devant lui, face à une vitrine. Il l'attendait ? Non... ce n'était pas son genre ! Kosuke Niwa, sacrifier la chaleur de sa maison pour son fils, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant !... Quoique...

- Tu m'attendais, papa ?  
- Non, pas du tout !  
- Ah.

Raté. Bon... On ne pouvait pas tout avoir, non plus...

- Je voulais acheter un livre, mais j'ai complètement oublié que la librairie fermait à six heures ; du coup, je regarde la vitrine... Et toi, tu rentrais à la maison ?  
- Ouais... Bon, je rentre, alors.  
- Bon, je t'accompagne, alors...

Ils s'embrouillaient un peu, les pensées confuses, ne s'étant nullement préparés à un quelconque dialogue. Daisuke aurait bien voulu continuer à penser à lui-même encore un peu, histoire de tirer au clair cette histoire de confiance en soi qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde. Confiance en soi, confiance en soi... le mot était assez simple, mais la définition complexe... bien trop pour Daisuke, en tout cas !

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, alors ?  
- Oui, c'était bien ! J'ai travaillé sur la peinture, elle est presque terminée.  
- Et avec Hiwatari ?  
- Rien, répondit simplement Daisuke.

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, parce qu'il ne saurait sans doute pas non plus ce que c'était que la confiance en soi.

- Rien ? Vous ne vous parlez plus ?  
- Non, rien, c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire.  
- Et le concours, c'est pour bientôt ?  
- Oui... mais on sera prêts, c'est sur !  
- Tu as l'air triste, Daisuke... ça ne va pas ?  
- Non, non, tout va très bien.

Il reçut un long regard dubitatif, mais ne flancha pas, peignant un sourire sur son visage. C'est difficile de sourire quand le cœur est triste mais bon... il le faut, parfois. Ne pas avoir l'air trop triste, pour ne pas éloigner les gens autour. Faire semblant d'être satisfait et se taire...

- Maman va bien, sinon ?  
- Elle a attrapé un petit refroidissement, sinon...  
- La pauvre...

* * *

Daisuke s'amusait plutôt bien, en compagnie d'un de ses grands amis, en attendant l'heure d'aller dormir. Son compagnon de toujours, qui n'était ni infaillible, ni prétentieux. Son dictionnaire !

- Confiance, voilà ! Confiance... en soi, c'est ça ! "Sentiment de sécurité d'une personne qui se fie à elle-même"... j'ai pas compris... Synonymes : hardiesse et assurance... bon, on va voir ça.

Seulement, la définition d'assurance était "confiance en soi"... et celle de hardiesse était...  
Daisuke eut un petit sentiment de froid dans la poitrine pendant une seconde. "Caractère d'une personne qui montre du courage". Pour le coup, son ami dictionnaire venait de le poignarder en plein cœur ! Du courage, du courage... il n'en avait pas, c'était ça ! En travaillant davantage le courage, il finirait donc par comprendre ce que c'était que la confiance en soi... Mais où s'obtenait donc le courage ? En faisant des actes inconsidérés ?

- Je devrais essayer... si c'est la seule façon de comprendre...

Mais il était complètement démotivé - pour ne pas dire découragé - et ne trouvait pas expressément d'acte de bravoure à accomplir de suite. Si ce n'était sauter par la fenêtre, mais bon, envie de progresser ou pas, il se doutait bien que l'écart bénéfice-prix serait plus favorable pour le dernier.

Etre courageux, hein ?... Courageux...

Le dictionnaire s'ouvrit de nouveau. La définition de courageux ne lui correspondait pas tant... enfin, il n'avait pas peur du travail, donc sur ce point, il était courageux. Cependant, pour le côté "capacité de résister face à l'adversité", il n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Mais bon, Hiwatari pouvait toujours l'aider, même s'il y avait des chances pour que Daisuke soit très jaloux avant de parvenir à être courageux.

Mais bon, il fallait y croire ! S'il ne trouvait pas le chemin du courage, le courage finirait bien par venir à lui, et s'il ne venait pas, tant pis pour lui, c'était qu'il ne le méritait pas ! Après tout, comme dit la fameuse formule : "On a que ce qu'on mérite !" Bien sûr, ce n'est jamais très encourageant, comme formule, car cela veut dire que toutes les souffrances que l'on reçoit sont légitimes...

Il s'assit à son bureau, prit une feuille et griffonna plus qu'il ne dessina le petit portrait d'une gamine étonnée de trois-quart. Puis, continuant son dessin, il lui créa un corps, une attitude, puis, en face un adulte qui posait sa main sur sa joue dans un geste rassurant. Quelques larmes rajoutées au coin des yeux de la petite, quelques lignes pour créer un effet de dallage, et ça faisait un dessin de terminé en temps record ! Bon, il y avait certes d'évidents défauts, comme la jambe droite, pliée sous la fillette, qui avait une mauvaise forme au niveau du mollet, et la main gauche de l'adulte, posée à terre, dont la forme n'était pas très anguleuse alors qu'elle aurait dû... mais c'était plutôt joli ! Seulement... ce n'était pas un de ces petits dessins sans prétention qu'il devait présenter à ce maudit concours... c'était une véritable œuvre d'art, qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'effectuer !

Daisuke plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il recommençait à avoir peur et ne savait pas comment s'en défaire. Même s'il mourait d'envie de participer, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas - ou plutôt : il se défendait d'espérer une victoire. C'était tout à fait logique ! Quand on est préparé à une défaite, on ne la sent pas, et si on a gagné, on est heureux ! Tandis que si on était certain de gagner, si l'on gagne, tant mieux, mais si l'on perd, c'est cuisant... Alors mieux vaut s'attendre à perdre !... Même si, du fond de son cœur, Daisuke espérait être capable de convaincre quelques personnes de son talent, il se défendait d'avoir la prétention de l'affirmer. S'il gagnait... s'il gagnait, c'était certain, il saurait qu'il était capable de faire des choses ! Mais s'il échouait...

Il ne devait pas penser à tout cela ! Il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il se repose pour être au meilleur de sa forme pour peindre encore et encore, le lendemain. Dans quelques jours, ce serait la fin du temps imparti pour la création des toiles. Il fallait absolument qu'il se repose... Parce que s'il ratait, après...  
Non. Il ne devait surtout pas y penser.

* * *

« _Dark, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »  
- _On sort.  
_« _Mais arrête ! On a pas le droit !_ »  
- _Depuis quand je respecte les interdits, moi ?_

Daisuke se tut. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand Dark avait une idée en tête. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien... Pourtant, il était rare qu'ils changent de place, ces derniers temps, vu que Daisuke avait du mal à ressentir autre chose que la tristesse alternée avec la colère ou la joie intense.

« _Pourquoi tu fais ça, Dark ?_ »  
- _On va voir la Lune.  
_« _La _quoi_ ?_ »  
- _La Lune ! Tu sais, c'est ce gros truc blanc qui flotte dans le ciel..._

Et comme il devait sentir la vexation de Daisuke, il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant d'avancer. Même si le petit essayait de faire taire l'espèce de sentiment désagréable qui lui serrait le cœur, Dark devait la sentir. C'était horrible, de savoir ça, de savoir qu'on ne peut rien cacher à une personne, surtout à une personne qui a beaucoup tendance à se moquer...

- Oh, va pas penser n'importe quoi sur moi, non plus !

Le voleur progressait rapidement, ne sentant ni l'air qui lui glaçait les poumons, ni le froid ambiant qui devait, c'était facile à imaginer, lui déchirer les joues. Rapidement, comme la Lune apparaissait, il s'arrêta et leva le nez en l'air.

- Regarde-la, Daisuke. Souviens-toi de comment elle est, sa forme, tout ça...  
« _Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..._ »  
- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ta famille, que tes amis la verraient différemment, en cet instant. Est-ce que tu crois que la Lune est plus agréable à voir pour eux ?  
« _Non._ »  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas très adroit, et que je suis pas le meilleur pour te réconforter, mais bon, j'ai trouvé ça, je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider.  
« _Dark... tu... C'est très gentil de ta part, tu sais..._ »  
- Bof, tu parles ! Tu penses vraiment que ça t'avancera à quelque chose ?  
« _Est-ce que tu l'as dit dans le but de m'aider ?_ »  
- Ouais...  
« _Dans ce cas, c'est très gentil de ta part, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je m'en souviendrai, chaque fois que je serais triste parce que je me trouve moins bien qu'un autre !_ »

Daisuke sentit la légère sensation de plaisir qu'éprouva Dark à cet instant. Finalement, partager le même corps avait des avantages : l'on ne pouvait douter de la sincérité des sentiments de l'autre.

- Ouais bof, c'est pas mon problème, hein...  
« _Te fatigue pas, Dark, je sais que tu es content !_ »  
- Ah... c'est vrai, j'avais oublié...  
« _Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? Je suis content, moi, que tu sois heureux !_ »  
- _Question d'honneur, tout ça... tu crois vraiment que c'est élégant de sautiller joyeusement ?  
_« _Y'a un juste milieu, quand même..._ »

A la grande surprise de Daisuke, Dark prit le chemin du retour. Le petit se répéta encore une fois ce qu'il venait s'apprendre, pas très rassuré quant à son efficacité s'il venait à déprimer. Quand on se sent mal, toutes les morales du monde ne peuvent pas améliorer les choses, ce qu'il faut, c'est simplement une personne gentille et intelligente capable de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Seulement, c'est tellement rare... Même Hiwatari-kun n'était pas toujours idéal, à ce niveau ! Parfois, il l'enfonçait, même... Mais bon, il fallait avouer que Daisuke n'était pas quelqu'un de simple non plus. Quand il n'allait pas bien, c'était de sa faute, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. La seule chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, c'était son impuissance, son sentiment de médiocrité. La Lune avait beau être la même pour tout le monde, Daisuke souhaitait toujours que Hiwatari lui fasse confiance... et il n'était pas assez fort pour obtenir ce si précieux sentiment qu'est la foi en autrui, surtout quand le autrui, c'est nous. Quand bien même la Lune était la même pour tout le monde.

* * *

Ce personnage avait l'air heureux, d'un bonheur calme, presque triste ; il souriait, presque imperceptiblement, et il gardait ses yeux fermés. Il se serrait contre l'autre, serrant ses vêtements à l'épaule. Comme d'habitude, le second personnage restait impénétrable. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, lui, cependant il serrait l'autre dans ses bras. Son corps acceptait l'autre, mais pas son visage : ses sentiments accueillaient, mais pas sa conscience. Mais le contact avait l'air si chaud... c'est si chaud quand quelqu'un nous serre contre lui... avec amour, amitié, envie de rester à nos côtés... Mais c'est aussi agréable que rare. Quand on est grand, qui nous serre dans ses bras ? Un ami ? Vous avez beaucoup d'amis qui étreignent avec sincérité et affection ? Daisuke n'en avait pas, dans tous les cas ! Bien sûr, il reste les parents, mais quand on est dans l'adolescence, les parents... pour sûr, ils sont toujours très précieux, mais c'est difficile de serrer ses parents dans ses bras ou de se laisser faire quand on leur en veut.

Donc on reste un peu dans le froid, un froid terrible où il faut pleurer pour que quelqu'un daigne nous serrer contre lui. Du moins, c'était le cas de Daisuke ! Pas forcément celui de tout le monde, mais le sien. Et il enviait un peu son personnage, qui avait l'air si bien... Comme quoi, l'imaginaire peut-être un moyen de s'évader, mais rend aussi jaloux, d'un certain côté. En effet : on a beau rêver de beaucoup de choses, on sait très bien qu'elles n'arriveront jamais ; l'illusion peut-être un refuge, mais la consolation que l'on obtient est proportionnelle à la frustration que l'on reçoit ensuite. Un monde fantasmé, aussi fort qu'on puisse y penser, reste toujours fantasmé et quand on ouvre les yeux, on trouve notre vrai univers toujours un peu plus cruel qu'auparavant.

Daisuke soupira, avant de ranger son dessin au fin fond d'un tiroir. L'Art... était une chose très très compliquée. Chaque artiste désire la perfection, tout en sachant que la perfection n'existe pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que la perfection ?

Il pensait trop, beaucoup trop. Désœuvré, il traversa la chambre, se planta en face de son mur vide, le fixa un moment, puis se tourna pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Hiwatari-kun lui manquait... Mais bon, dans quelques heures, il le verrait ! Il fallait simplement attendre que ce soit l'heure d'aller à l'école. Attendre...

Trop d'énergie et rien du tout pour l'évacuer. Il aurait voulu courir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se défouler... Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était bien trop tôt.

Second soupir... A tous les coups, il allait être mort de fatigue dans la journée. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il se réveillait trop tôt... D'autant plus qu'avec l'espèce de promenade, sa nuit s'était déjà faite plus courte. Il s'ennuyait tellement... il n'avait envie de rien, sauf de courir de toutes ses forces, loin, très loin de cette chambre trop étroite... de cette vie trop étroite... Combien de fois aurait-il voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Un nombre incalculable... Il y avait des gens qui souffraient deux fois plus que lui, c'était évident, mais... il s'ennuyait dans sa famille, il s'ennuyait dans ce qu'il aimait, dans ce qu'il faisait... seul Hiwatari-kun changeait un peu tout ça, seulement il ne vivait pas avec lui.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense tout ça ! Tout allait bien, tout le monde était gentil avec lui ! Il n'y avait pas de raison de se plaindre ! Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et plus encore... Il avait ses parents, son grand père, With, tous ceux de l'école, Riku, et Hiwatari ! Ils étaient là pour lui ! Il avait juste à patienter un peu, le temps de les voir, et... enfin, il pourrait se sentir mieux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire ! Il fallait qu'il pense au coup de la Lune, et à la promesse de voir celui qui l'aidait ! S'il pensait à tout cela, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, même au sujet du concours. Il avait donné et donnait le meilleur de lui-même, que faire de plus ? Il désirait toutes ces victoires, et il les obtiendrait !

* * *

Daisuke tremblait horriblement, la main droite comme collée façon super-glu super forte à la toile, empêchant Neiji de l'attirer vers lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lâcher.

- Niwa, laisse, à la fin ! Comment tu veux que je la rende ? Ou alors je te rends avec !  
- S'il te plait, Neiji... c'est pas prêt du tout, tu peux pas l'emmener. Pas maintenant... pas encore...  
- Mais c'est demain la date limite ! Si on la rend pas maintenant, on ne pourra pas participer !

Neiji tirait de plus en plus fort, mais Daisuke tenait bon.

- Mais elle n'est pas finie !  
- N'importe quoi ! Ca fait trois jours qu'elle est terminée ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais apporter comme retouches ?  
- Je sais pas, quelque chose ! Je suis sûr que je peux l'améliorer encore un peu, s'il-te-plait !  
- Nan c'est nan ! Lâch-euh !  
- Niwa..., commença Hiwatari en vain, car le rouquin ne fit que s'agripper davantage, y mettant maintenant les deux mains.  
- Lâche j'ai dit !  
- Attends un peu, juste un peu ! Le temps que je travaille dessus, juste pour le finir...  
- Mais il **est** fini !

Les mains d'Hiwatari se posèrent sur les siennes et Daisuke desserra tout de suite sa prise. Neiji, qui avait failli basculer, surpris par ce manque soudain de résistance, rattrapa la toile avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
Le rouquin se retira brusquement, son corps ayant eut un réflexe de dégoût suite au contact. Ce n'était pas que les mains d'Hiwatari étaient particulièrement écœurantes, mais... il l'avait rejeté, malgré lui.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, je l'emmène, alors ! A la prochaine, les gars !

Neiji ne reçut aucune réponse mais ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça. Le regard vissé sur le sol, Daisuke l'entendit trainer la toile et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mitsuhira n'était pas venu, cette fois-ci.

- Je t'ai fait mal, Niwa ?  
- Non, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche sans autorisation, c'est tout. J'ai eu peur.

Hiwatari haussa brièvement les épaules, les bras croisés.

- Maintenant que tu as terminé ta peinture, comment te sens-tu ?  
- Angoissé.  
- Tu n'es pas satisfait ?  
- Pourquoi je serais satisfait ? C'est nul, ce que j'ai fait, je gagnerai jamais !  
- Et si tu gagnes ?  
- La question ne se pose même pas, je vais perdre, je le sens.  
- Comment le sens-tu ?

Daisuke se tordait les mains, tenaillé par une espèce de pressentiment. Il allait perdre, il en était conscient. Il le _savait_, quelque part au fond de lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien, ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'ai trouvé ta toile très belle.  
- Alors pourquoi je vais perdre, si elle est belle ? Si je perds, c'est qu'elle est affreuse, c'est tout !  
- Ce n'est pas ton talent qui est jugé, mais cette toile en particulier. Et puis, fais moi confiance ! Je suis certain que ça ira !  
- Mais si... si je rate...  
- Je suis certain que tu vas y arriver. Peut-être pas la première place, mais tu pourras sûrement atteindre la deuxième, ou la troisième.  
- Il n'y a que trois places ?  
- Oui. C'est en ça que ce concours est difficile. Au delà de la troisième place, toutes les autres peintures sont reléguées au même plan, il n'y a plus de classement.  
- Dis, Hiwatari-kun... si je gagne, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ?  
- Pardon ?

Daisuke se força à sourire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, surtout pas...

- Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, si je gagne, même si je ne suis qu'à la troisième place !  
- Très bien, j'essaierai.  
- Et si je perds, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Notre existence continuera comme avant.  
- Mais j'ai envie que tu me fasses confiance, moi !  
- Si tu gagnes, je te fais confiance. Et je suis certain que tu vas gagner.

Il allait perdre... mais il le voulait ! Il voulait gagner, pour se prouver qu'il en était capable ! Et il voulait qu'Hiwatari lui fasse confiance, aussi ! Est-ce qu'en le désirant suffisamment fort, il gagnerait ?...

- Dis, j'y pense... tu as parlé à ton père, Hiwatari-kun ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et, après tout, que je le déteste ou non, ça ne changera rien.  
- Quand tu m'as demandé de l'aide, tu n'avais pas l'air de te dire que ça t'était égal...  
- Oublie cet instant !  
- Pourquoi je l'oublierais ? C'est le seul moment où tu as cru en moi, alors...

Sans la grande toile, au milieu, le local de dessin semblait bien plus grand, plus vide, aussi. Un peu comme Daisuke, au fond. Maintenant que la toile n'était plus là, il se rendait vraiment compte de la réalité de ce concours. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il devait assumer, désormais... Mais il n'en avait pas le courage...

- Hiwatari-kun, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, tout à l'heure !  
- Tu ne m'as pas blessé.  
- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu as l'air fâché, alors ?  
- Laisse, Niwa.  
- Mais dis moi ! Si j'ai fait une erreur, je dois la réparer !  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.  
- Que se passe-t-il, alors ?  
- Je ne te le dirai pas, inutile d'insister.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse. Ca ne voulait pas dire non... donc, dans un certain sens, c'était qu'Hiwatari ne le jugeait pas capable d'entendre ça...

- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas de ma faute ?  
- J'en suis certain. Changeons de sujet, tu veux !

Aucune envie de changer de sujet, mais Daisuke prit son mal en patience. S'il n'était pas assez bien, il n'était pas assez bien, c'était tout. S'il gagnait le concours, il deviendrait plus fort, et alors il serait capable d'écouter Hiwatari. Il fallait qu'il attende jusque là...


	19. Chapitre XIX

_Note de l'auteur :_ Diantre, il semblerait que j'ai pris l'habitude de répondre à mes charmantes reviews... [Mais point tu ne te méprends !] (Veuillez nous excuser, Philémon et moi mettons tout en oeuvre afin d'inventer de nouvelles façons de communiquer, ce en l'honneur du XIXème chapitre ! Le style XIXème, est fort agréable à l'oreille, mais cependant difficile à appliquer sans interruption quelconque...) [Arf, tu l'as dit...] (XIXème, Philémon...) [Oh, très chère, il semblerait que vous ne disiez point de stupidités, pour une fois...] (...)

Megamoimeme : Pauvre Daisuke qui se fait non seulement taper par Satoshi, mais en plus par les lecteurs !... [XIXème ?] (Laisse tomber...) Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles prouvent que tu prends cette histoire très à coeur !

Yumi Take : Tu me vois navrée de ta mauvaise note en Allemand (Surtout si celle-ci m'empêche d'obtenir une review... Dis-moi qui est ta prof, histoire que j'envoie une amie à moi qui est snip... que je lui rende une innocente petite visite, pardon !) J'espère bien que Daisuke est réaliste ! S'il ne l'était pas, j'aurais manqué mon objectif... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Et alors y'a la cousine d'une relation de mon père qui est morte ! Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit !  
- Ben non... la pauvre...  
- Ouais ! Bon, on la connaissait pas, mais bon, c'est quand même quelqu'un qui est mort !  
- Tous les jours, il y a des centaines de gens qui meurent.  
- Ouais mais quand même ! Daisuke, sois pas insensible comme ça !  
- Et alors tu comptes pleurer chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne finiras jamais !  
- Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Y'a que j'en ai marre que tu me parles de toutes ces morts, alors que tu ne connais même pas la personne.

Saehara le fixa un long moment, les yeux écarquillés. Daisuke avait senti comme un espèce de montée d'adrénaline, comme il avait osé parler ainsi à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas trop s'il regrettait d'avoir été si sec.

- **Daisuke !** hurla son camarade en lui sautant dessus. **J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me parles comme ça !** C'est si émouvant !  
- Mais... c'est émouvant ?... Tu m'étrangles...  
- Mais oui c'est émouvant ! Tu cesses enfin de te taire, c'est merveilleux !  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi... et tu me fais mal, en plus...

Pendant que Saehara larmoyait de bonheur, sous le regard non moins circonspect des autres élèves, Daisuke parvint à se dégager et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Bon, si ça faisait cet effet là à Saehara, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui dire tout ce qui craignait, chez lui !  
Cependant, Daisuke n'était pas de nature critique et il ne garda pas longtemps en tête l'idée d'incendier son camarade. A la place, il chercha Hiwatari du regard, le trouva et s'approcha de lui. Bon, d'accord, il était pot-de-colle, mais bon ! Il avait envie de le voir, qu'y avait-il à redire là-dessus ?  
Il ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, se contentant de détailler son visage concentré sur ses quelques feuilles. Hiwatari finit de lire et ne daigna s'intéresser à lui qu'une fois la pîle de papiers dûment reposée.

- Bonjour, Niwa-kun. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu veux bien l'entendre ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est à propos du truc d'hier ?  
- Non..., répondit l'autre alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Ca, je ne te le dirai pas.  
- Plus tard, alors ?  
- Oui, plus tard.

"Autrement dit jamais" soupira intérieurement Daisuke, qui connaissait bien Hiwatari, à force.

- Donc qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
- J'ai parlé à mon père, hier.  
- Ah, c'est une bonne chose ! Et alors ?

Hiwatari haussa vaguement les épaules et Daisuke sentit encore comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne saurait pas...

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
- Non, je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? Je ne suis pas digne de t'écouter, c'est ça ?  
- Peut-être bien. Je ne te dis rien parce que je n'ai rien à te dire, Niwa. Mes problèmes ne te regardent pas.  
- Mais moi je te parle des miens ! Et si... si je pars du principe que ça ne te regarde pas... on ne se dira plus rien...  
- Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas demandé de me les confier. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais, rien de plus.

Daisuke sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Et dire... que...

- Pourquoi tu es si horrible avec moi ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'horrible : je t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui est horrible, à me forcer à tout te dire.  
- Mais c'est pas ce que je... je croyais... je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, moi...  
- Là n'est pas la question. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me forcer à te dire ce que je ne veux pas te dire ?  
- Tu m'avais promis... que dès que tu me ferais confiance, tu me le dirais...  
- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis ; il y a que ne te fais pas confiance, Niwa. Quand je vois ta façon d'être, ta façon d'agir, tout cela me conforte dans mon opinion. Je t'aime beaucoup, il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus, cependant je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu n'es pas capable de m'écouter, c'est tout.  
- Mais j'essaie...  
- Essaie plus fort, dans ce cas. Tu as peut-être fait des progrès, mais pas suffisamment, du moins pour moi. Mais toi, tu peux me faire confiance, par contre, pas de problème à ce niveau.

* * *

- _J'ai trouvé.  
_« _Hein ?... et quoi ?_ »  
- _J'ai trouvé pourquoi ce que m'a dit Hiwatari m'a rendu malheureux._

Au tableau, le professeur était en train d'expliquer quelque chose mais Daisuke n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

- _C'est parce qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, donc qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et je suis triste de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas.  
_« _Tu lui fais trop confiance, tu vois ! Tu n'es pas comme lui, Daisuke. Lui, il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi._ »  
- _Dark, comment tu peux dire ?...  
_« _Il ne le saura jamais, si tu ne le lui dis pas. Cette conversation est entre toi et moi, et on peut le traiter de tous les noms qu'on veut !_ »  
- _Mais je l'aime bien, moi... je n'aime pas dire ce qui ne va pas...  
_« _Moi je ne l'aime pas et je ne lui dois rien ! Alors je te dis qu'il te fait souffrir par plaisir et que tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! Tu veux que ça fasse comme avec tes vieux ?_ »  
- _Arrête, Dark...  
_« _Daisuke, moi, je t'aime bien, et j'ai l'avantage d'être plus ou moins sincère, contrairement à la grande majorité de tous ceux que tu côtoies ! Moi je te dis que ce type, tu perds ton temps avec! Ce n'est pas un ami, qui lui faut, c'est une bonne psychothérapie !_ »  
- _Mais moi je veux... c'est lui que je veux...  
_« _Mais lui, il ne te veut pas, c'est ça, le problème ! Il t'aime bien, c'est sûr, mais tant qu'il n'aura pas vaincu ses machins intérieurs, il ne t'aimera jamais vraiment pour ce que tu es !_ »  
- _C'est impossible...  
_« _Ce sont des problèmes familiaux, et les mêmes que les tiens, je pense. Vous avez simplement deux façons différentes d'y faire face : toi, en cherchant quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir pleine confiance, lui, en s'enfermant dans son coin._ »  
- _Mais... si je suis comme lui, il devrait m'aimer, alors...  
_« _Encore faudrait-il qu'il s'en rende compte._ »  
- _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? C'est facile, de l'incendier, mais après ?...  
_« _Alors ça, j'en sais rien ! Si t'es masochiste mais que t'as de l'espoir, reste avec lui ; si tu veux pas perdre ton temps avec un type, qui, de toute façon, ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le souhaites, casse-toi et va voir ailleurs !_ »  
- _Je pencherais pour la un...  
_« _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais ?... Ecoute, Daisuke, je te donne juste mon avis, mais ce type, c'est même pas la peine, sauf s'il se décide à faire une psychothérapie, ce qui m'étonnerait !_ »  
- _Je suis sûr que si je deviens assez bien, il voudra me faire confiance ! Il faut juste que je devienne plus fort !  
_« _Plus fort que quoi ?_ »  
- _Plus fort que je le suis maintenant ! S'il ne croit pas en moi, j'en suis en partie responsable.  
_- Niwa ! l'interpela le professeur. Veuillez écouter, merci !

Daisuke fit mine de s'intéresser aux incessantes paroles inintéressantes du professeur. Un sujet qu'il avait étudié, réétudié, et étudié encore les années précédentes... inutile. Par rapport aux souhaits de Daisuke, par rapport à ses objectifs, tout cela semblait bien futile. Il savait qu'il pourrait devenir ami avec Hiwatari-kun, s'il faisait suffisamment d'efforts. Et si c'était pour lui, il était prêt à les faire, ces efforts ! Seulement... la question restait la même : que fallait-il concrètement qu'il fasse pour gagner son respect ? Gagner le concours suffirait-il vraiment ?

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'inspiration, en ce moment, mais l'angoisse causée par le concours l'angoissait considérablement, donc il ne dessinait plus vraiment correctement. Ses personnages étaient plus tristes que jamais, parfois en colère, et le reste du temps, ils dormaient. Daisuke aimait bien dessiner des femmes, aux courbes sinueuses et aisées à faire, par rapport aux proportions masculines, trop agressives et anguleuses pour son style de dessin délié. Il aimait la pureté et la minutie, c'était ainsi. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que cela révélait son caractère ! Ce genre d'affirmations pompeuses et bien souvent moqueuses lui causaient plus de colère qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse lire en lui, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il craignait d'être la victime d'un télépathe, ou d'une de ces personnes capables de tout vous dire rien qu'en regardant votre écriture. L'idée que quelqu'un interprète l'un de ses rêves le dégoûtait, et, bien des fois, il avait regretté de s'être confié. Il était lui, et personne ne devait jamais savoir qui il était, au fond de lui. Cela, il le réservait à cette fameuse personne, le légendaire "meilleur ami"... et il avait bien du mal à patienter le temps qu'Hiwatari-kun n'accepte de le devenir. Seule cette personne - et peut-être sa future épouse, mais là-dessus, il hésitait encore - qu'il aurait choisie avec soin aurait le droit de devenir une personne avec qui il aurait une proximité incomparable. Une personne qu'il connaitrait, qui le connaitrait et qu'il aimerait parce qu'il était lui, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, sa façon d'être et ses attitudes.

En songeant à cela, Daisuke eut soudainement un nœud à l'estomac. Cette personne idéale, il n'était pas si certain de pouvoir la rencontrer un jour. Comme disait Dark, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'Hiwatari l'accepte un jour, à moins de radicalement changer d'attitude... Mais même en sachant que ce serait difficile, voire impossible, il voulait tenter. Ne serait-ce que pour être absolument certain qu'Hiwatari ne pouvait vraiment pas être son confident.

Tout cela était si compliqué... son sentiment et sa raison différaient totalement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des raisons là où il n'y avait qu'une attirance. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Hiwatari, ça non ! Et c'est cela qui rendait tout ambiguë. Ce qu'il ressentait était très fort, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait être amoureux ! C'était pareil que de l'amour et à la fois très différent...

Daisuke soupira. Il avait passé toute la soirée à ranger ses placards, à trier ce qui pouvait servir et ce dont il n'avait plus besoin. Désormais, sa chambre était parfaitement ordonnée, ses tiroirs rangés. Le lendemain, il dépoussièrerait le tout et son grand ménage serait terminé... Comme il se sentait vide... Certes, ses placards étaient toujours pleins, mais pleins de piles ordonnées et classées, où ne subsistaient d'inutile que quelques souvenirs dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Tout le reste de ce qui ne lui servait plus avait trouvé sa place dans la pièce-grenier. Il voulait devenir adulte. De toute façon, même s'il en avait peur, il le deviendrait forcément, alors le plus tôt serait le mieux. Peu importe le poison de sa mère, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait, une fois seul, peut-être pas très bien, mais mieux qu'à l'heure actuelle. Déjà parce qu'il serait seul, à assumer seul les conséquences de ses actes. Sans témoin, sans juge, sans mère pour être dégoûtée quand il y avait un échec. Une fois adulte, il aurait enfin la possibilité de vivre pour lui...

Et même si tout ça lui faisait très peur, il le désirait, aussi. Il désirait avoir un travail, avoir un appartement et partir. Ce serait difficile, et dès qu'il quitterait la maison, il pourrait tirer un trait sur le dessin, mais il le voulait. Il ne supportait plus d'être un enfant. Pire : d'être un adolescent, race ignoble que les adultes méprisaient. Il ne supportait plus d'être comme ses parents voulaient qu'il soit, il ne supportait plus ce quotidien où chaque jour ressemblait au précédent. Il voulait partir, tout laisser tomber, et enfin...  
Enfin avoir une chance de trouver cette personne...

Il aimait ceux qui l'entouraient, tous plus ou moins... cependant... il voulait cette personne, cet ami si précieux. Et si Hiwatari ne l'était pas, il le chercherait ailleurs. Il _voulait_ cet ami, et en avait assez de stagner !

Daisuke soupira, et desserra les poings. Il voulait tout de même garder une petite porte ouverte pour Hiwatari-kun. Il voulait que ce soit lui, cette personne irremplaçable, il le désirait de toutes ses forces, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire. Malgré le rejet dont il était victime.  
Daisuke le désirait de toutes ses forces, et restait prêt à accueillir sa confiance.

C'est ce qu'on appelle l'espoir.

* * *

- Il fait un peu froid. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
- Ca ira, ça ira.

Daisuke s'assit à côté de Saehara, qui n'ajouta rien. Il s'était plus ou moins invité, invoquant le fait qu'il voulait parler avec lui, et puis plus rien. Ils s'étaient donc placés dans le jardin, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc, Daisuke attendant patiemment que l'autre ne prenne la parole. Mais Saehara ne disait rien, ce qui était très très inhabituel.

Heureusement, Daisuke retrouvait son terrain de prédilection : ne rien dire et écouter. Il se sentait vraiment utile, dans ces cas là, utile et aimé. C'était à lui qu'on se confiait, et à personne d'autre...

- Tu sais..., commença Saehara.

Il releva la tête et le fixa. L'apprenti journaliste avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il souffrait.

- J'ai rencontré une fille.

Il marqua un petit temps de pause.

- Elle était sympa, et tout... j'ai essayé d'être gentil, pour lui plaire - je voulais tout le temps lui plaire - et je crois bien que ça a marché.

Il sourit, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe rase du jardin.

- Alors comme ça allait de mieux en mieux, un jour, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et... et puis rien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de m'éviter, depuis.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler, Saehara ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Pas maintenant, du moins.

- J'ai essayé de jouer la carte de la sincérité, mais ça ne lui a pas plu ! Je croyais que les filles aimaient les types sincères ! Alors pourquoi, Daisuke, hein ?... Pourquoi elle n'a pas aimé ?  
- J'imagine..., commença prudemment Daisuke. J'imagine que tu as été trop vite. Elle a peut-être eu peur.  
- J'étais sûr qu'elle m'aimait aussi !  
- J'imagine... Si j'étais à la place de cette fille, je pense que je me serais éloigné parce que j'aurais eu peur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles ?

Cette fois, ça devenait plus compliqué... voilà qu'on lui demandait son avis ! Et s'il se trompait ?

- Je... ben je te conseille d'attendre. Je te dirais d'agir avec elle comme tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, comme si tu n'avais rien dit...  
- Tu crois vraiment que ça va faire évoluer les choses, ça ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Cependant, ça pourrait t'aider à voir si elle te rejette, ou si elle t'accepte encore.  
- Ouais...

Saehara ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais bon, après tout, il était très rare qu'il suive un conseil, et Daisuke le savait bien ! Mais il fallait avouer que le voir aussi touché par une histoire aussi... comment dire ? Pas futile, mais... disons que Daisuke ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'incidents, notamment avec cette vieille histoire... Enfin, le personnage de l'amoureux transi, comment pouvait-il le tenir ? Un instant, Daisuke imagina Saehara en train de déclamer sa flamme en vers et faillit sourire, mais il se retint juste à temps. Non. Non, ce n'était pas _du tout _le genre.

- Bon, à toi, maintenant, Daisuke !  
- A moi ?  
- Ouais, à toi ! Ca va pas bien, en ce moment, non ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Je vois bien que tu es déprimé ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Daisuke ne crut pas une seule seconde à une bonne attention de la part de son camarade. Il le connaissait par cœur, à force...

- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait, va ! On rentre ?  
- Mais dis-moi, au moins ! Tu es malade, quoi ?...  
- Tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ? Tu me le demandes simplement pour avoir quelque chose d'un peu croustillant à raconter, ou je sais pas quoi. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire.  
- Bon, comme tu veux ! On rentre, alors ?  
- T'insistes pas ?  
- T'inquiète, si ça ne vient pas tout seul, je finirai bien par te faire cracher le morceau !

Daisuke sentit comme un pincement au cœur... Cette situation lui rappelait celle qu'il avait avec Hiwatari. Et là c'était Saehara qui ressentait - plus ou moins - cela envers lui.

- Oh, allez, Dai, on est amis, non ? Tu finiras bien par me le dire ce qui ne va pas !

Amis, certes, mais il n'était pas un confident, juste un voyeur, qui se complaisait dans les soucis des autres...

- Alors là, sûrement pas !  
- Ben pourquoi ?  
- Mais parce que tu t'en fiches, va ! Allez, il fait froid, on rentre.  
- T'es pas drôle !  
- Je suis pas là pour être drôle, et si je l'étais, ça se saurait.


	20. Chapitre XX

_Note de l'auteur :_ Un beau jour, alors que je publiait en toute innocence le chapitre XIX de _Pen and Ink Sketch_, j'ai réalisé que... il ne m'en restait plus qu'un à publier ! Le XXème chapitre serait le dernier ! Ainsi, s'il a tardé, c'est parce que comptais bien terminer ma nouvelle fanfiction, afin de ne pas laisser mon fanclub sur sa faim ! (Vous avez vu comme elle je suis gentille ?) [Et modeste. "Fanclub". Tss...] (...)  
Ainsi donc, un vrai SatoDai (A ne pas confondre avec un SasoDei, même si ce dernier ne manque pas d'intérêt !) est disponible sous le doux titre du _Journal sans parole_. J'espère que le dernier chapitre de _Pen and Ink Sketch _vous plaira, et que ma tête ne sera pas mise à prix, cette fois-ci !  
J'espère aussi de tout coeur qu'elle a pu être utile à ceux souffrant de "cette étrange maladie"...

Yumi Take : C'est moi l'auteur de génie ?... Oh, c'est gentil, ça ! [Haha ! Je ne la connaissais pas, celle-là ! Excellente !] *SBLAM !* (Oh, une météorite vient de tomber ! *cache la pelle* Non mais !) J'ai demandé à mon amie sniper, mais elle a laissé entendre qu'elle liquidait aussi le client en prime de la cible, alors bon... Etant donné que je tiens à mes revieweuses, je ne te communiquerai point ses coordonnées !

Mégamoimême : Ah, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu prends tout cela tant à coeur ! (Mais si jamais tu touches à Satoshi, y'a des chances que son fanclub + mon amie sniper + moi (mais à contrecoeur, crois-le !) te tombons dessus. Ce qui serait dommage, avoue-le !) J'espère sincèrement que le dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

* * *

- Ca ne va pas, Niwa ?  
- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ?  
- Tu es pâle.  
- Non, mais ça c'est... j'ai chaud, c'est pour ça.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue que d'admettre ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il y avait, c'était qu'une fois sortis des cours, ils iraient voir au musée les résultats du concours, les trois autres du club et lui. Et il avait peur, tout en étant très impatient. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait imaginé puis dessiné serait considéré comme beau par le... le jury - Daisuke ne se souvenait plus comment on disait - ou allait-il être envoyé sur les roses pour incapacité ?

C'était difficile à supporter, ce mélange de hâte et de peur, d'envie d'y être tout de suite mêlée à celle de repousser l'échéance au plus tard. Il voulait savoir tout en ne le voulant pas. Il allait être déçu, c'était certain... dans ce cas, pourquoi voulait-il donc tant savoir ? Pour enfin obtenir la si précieuse confiance d'Hiwatari ? Pour se prouver qu'il était fort ? Pour le prouver aux autres ? Mais s'il perdait... s'il perdait... il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Ses craintes, ses efforts, et ces longues heures passées à se tourmenter auraient été vaines, réduites à néant par un échec. Et tous les espoirs placés en lui...

Daisuke força son visage à se détendre. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, et il se doutait que ses joues s'empourpraient. Comme d'habitude, comme le petit enfant faible qu'il était, il pleurnichait, sans trouver moyen de se maîtriser, ou de passer sa colère sur quelque chose. Il était vraiment... nul...  
Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il vit Riku, qui le fixait, sans savoir comment réagir, et il se força à sourire, gémissant qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil, et, preuves à l'appui, il se frotta fort l'œil en disant que s'il n'avait pas eu peur de la dégoûter, il lui aurait demandé de regarder et de la lui ôter.  
La jeune fille parut convaincue par ce pieux mensonge - qui prouvait que Daisuke s'améliorait dans ce domaine - et lui conseilla d'aller voir à l'infirmerie pour qu'on la lui enlève.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu mens, comme ça..., soupira Hiwatari alors que l'aînée des Harada s'éloignait pour voir une amie, qui revenait après quelques jours d'absence.  
- Ce n'est pas très grave, comme mensonge.  
- Ca commence par des petits, et ça finit énorme, tu sais. Prends mon père, par exemple : il est insupportable à cause de ça. Cela me ferait beaucoup de peine que tu deviennes comme lui.

Daisuke repensa à nouveau, et non sans regrets, à la fameuse déprime dont il n'avait rien su. Ne voulant pas ennuyer Hiwatari, et encore moins le rendre triste, il fit taire son envie de savoir. Hiwatari... Hiwatari lui avait promis qu'il le lui dirait ! Alors il fallait attendre, et espérer qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance. D'ailleurs, Daisuke avait bien l'intention de lui en reparler et d'obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire, s'il gagnait à ce maudit concours. Il fallait qu'il gagne, pour savoir. Encore une raison qui venait s'ajouter à sa liste, qui était déjà longue ! S'il gagnait, il se réinscrirait à un autre concours, il aurait une longue discussion avec sa mère, il s'achèterait plein de matériel, puis un gros paquet de fraises pour With. Oui, à chaque victoire, il faut se récompenser. On a gagné, quoi de mieux ? Par contre, le souci, c'est quand on perd. Généralement, on n'a pas le moral pour s'offrir une consolation. Enfin si ! La seule consolation dont on a besoin, c'est un gros câlin de la part d'un ami ! Mais Daisuke ne pouvait pas perdre, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il ne pourrait se permettre une défaite qu'après avoir gagné ce concours et l'amitié de la personne tant convoitée. Après, pour les concours à venir, s'il perdait, il pourrait obtenir un câlin, mais là... Là, c'était tout ou rien. Il lui fallait gagner.

- Dis, Hiwatari, si j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, aussi, lorsque je perdrai, tu voudras bien quand même me prendre dans tes bras ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si je perds, je vais pleurer, alors... j'aimerais bien que...  
- Encore plus que maintenant, penses-tu ? demanda Hiwatari en souriant à moitié.  
- Oui, je pleurerai plus encore que maintenant, tu verras...  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures, Niwa. Premièrement, tu n'as pas perdu ; deuxièmement, il parait qu'une défaite est plus instructive qu'une victoire.  
- Une défaite, c'est un échec, rien de plus. Je ne trouve pas qu'un échec est très instructif... Ca fait mal, rien d'autre ! Dis-moi que tu voudras bien me serrer dans tes bras ! Même si je perds ! S'il te plait...

Daisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de le demander, même s'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était très exigeant. Les autres élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, ou, plus précisément, sur son visage ruisselant de larmes qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler. Il ne suscitait pas tant de dégoût que ça, mais plutôt de la surprise, voire de la moquerie chez certains. Des filles, surtout... mais c'est cruel, les filles, tout le monde en a un jour fait l'expérience...

- Tu es sûr de vraiment le désirer, Niwa ? Tu ne me rejetteras pas, si je le fais ?  
- Je... je sais pas... on verra...

La main droite d'Hiwatari se posa maladroitement sur son épaule, puis la pressa un peu, sans conviction.

- J'ai confiance, Niwa. Je sais qu'avec ou sans victoire, tu t'en sortiras.  
- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, alors... j'y arriverai pas tout seul...  
- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Hors de question que je te laisse la gloire d'avoir gagné ! Je compte bien...  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Hiwatari-kun.

Le cœur de Daisuke se serrait fort, fort... cela était très douloureux. C'est la même sensation que celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on va mal et qu'on n'a personne sur qui compter, même s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'Hiwatari ne le laisserait pas tomber à cause d'une défaite.

- Moi, je le sais, que tu vas gagner : ta toile était vraiment très belle.  
- Puisque c'est toi qui le dis, c'est que ce doit être vrai...

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai...

* * *

- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? clama Neiji comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée du siècle. On ne va pas regarder les résultats normalement, on va cacher le classement et dévoiler au fur et à mesure !

Daisuke soupira. Tout le monde était plus ou moins nerveux ; le petit Mitsuhira se rongeait les ongles car il comptait utiliser le concours pour prouver à son grand frère que le club de dessin n'était pas si nul, Neiji souriait, mais d'un sourire figé qui ne dupait personne. Quant à Hiwatari, il gardait un œil sur Daisuke, prêt à intervenir à la moindre humidification oculaire. Il était évident que tout le monde aurait payé cher pour se trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

Le responsable du club poussa la porte du musée et repéra le panneau d'affichage. Veillant à ne pas regarder trop bas sur les affiches, il chercha le résultat du concours de peinture, le trouva et le cacha avec une pochette de dessin. Puis, se sentant bête, il tourna la tête vers les autres.

- Alors ! s'écria Mitsuhira, donnant le signal de départ du mal de ventre de Daisuke. Est-ce que Niwa est à la troisième place ?  
- J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième, moi !  
- Quoi ? s'offusqua faussement Daisuke. Seulement la deuxième ?  
- Mais vas-y, Neiji ! Montre !

Daisuke ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le nom inscrit à la troisième place. Il allait savoir. Il allait savoir si... la place la plus facile... celle qu'il pouvait atteindre le plus facilement...  
Il entrouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur les quelques caractères dévoilés par Neiji...

"Mari Shitose"

Et il se sentit immédiatement déçu : ce n'était pas lui, à la troisième place. Alors devait-il tirer un trait définitivement sur son succès ou cela signifiait-il que son nom était dactylographié au dessus ?  
Il tremblait d'appréhension, et encore plus en voyant le visage ravi de Mitsuhira, qui croyait sincèrement qu'il gagnerait. Qu'ils gagneraient, tous ensemble...

- La deuxième place, c'est mieux que la troisième ! remarqua judicieusement le première année. Niwa ! Tu as passé l'obstacle de la troisième place !  
- Tu... tu crois vraiment que ?...  
- Mais oui ! La deuxième ! Voire la première ! Ca va être génial ! Montre les autres, Neiji-kun ! Je veux voir si on est à la deuxième ou à la première place !

Daisuke se fichait de voir un un ou un deux affiché au dessus de son nom. Il voulait juste voir son nom, et peu importait le chiffre. Il fallait qu'il soit sur cette affiche, peu importait en haut ou en bas ! Il... devait... il fallait qu'on le récompense pour ses efforts ! De toute façon, le monde est juste, non ? Il gagnerait, c'était certain ! Il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même !

- On regarde pour la deuxième, alors ?

Comme au travers d'un rêve, Daisuke sentit plus qu'il ne vit la pochette monter de quelques centimètres, dévoilant le second nom. Et il ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Pris d'un vertige, il fit un pas en arrière, avant de sentir la main d'Hiwatari presser son bras pour l'inciter à se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas... non... c'était impossible, et, en même temps, tellement prévisible...  
Daisuke sentit qu'il pleurait, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ce n'était pas triste, mais... c'était...

"Len Ichihara, Alice Ichihara & Tenkuro Kaichô"

Ce n'était pas non plus son nom qui était affiché à la deuxième place donc soit il était premier, soit il n'était rien. Premier... il avait une chance d'être premier... mais une chance si infime... Bon sang, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir ; son corps était en état de stress pur : rougeurs, accélération du rythme cardiaque, moiteur des mains, accélération du rythme respiratoire... et une espèce de montée d'adrénaline, aussi... excitation, peur... autant de crainte que d'envie de voir. De voir... de voir si...

- Première place, Niwa ! s'extasiait Mitsuhira.  
- Première place ou rien..., soupira Daisuke qui s'accrochait désespérément à la main d'Hiwatari, celle qui serrait son bras. Hiwatari-kun, je...  
- Je sais que tu peux gagner, Niwa, alors il se peut que ce soit ton nom qui soit affiché en haut. Demande-toi bien : que vas-tu faire, si tu as cette place ?  
« _Pleurer encore plus fort, j'imagine !_ »  
- _Dark ?  
_« _Eh oui... tu m'avais encore oublié !_ »  
- _C'est pas vrai, d'abord, je ne vais pas pleurer !  
_« _Laisse-moi rire ! Je te connais, vieux ! _»  
- Si j'ai cette place, Hiwatari, je deviendrai ton meilleur ami, c'est tout. C'est tout ce que je veux.  
- Niwa, tu sais...  
- Bon, vous comptez discuter encore longtemps ? intervint Neiji. Je commence à avoir une crampe !  
- Vas-y, montre ! fit le petit, décidément de plus en plus énervé.

Cette fois, Daisuke se retourna. Il ne pouvait plus voir. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Et derrière lui, il n'entendit rien qui puisse l'éclairer sur les résultats : les trois autres se taisaient. De dépit ou étaient-ils rendus muets par la surprise de voir une victoire ?

- Hiwatari-kun... tu sais qui ?...  
- Je le sais. C'est écrit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Dis-moi ! C'est mon nom, ou ?...  
- Retourne-toi et regarde toi-même. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est...

Daisuke tourna la tête vers lui et ne trouva aucune explication sur son visage. Hiwatari était troublé, rien de plus, mais cela pouvait-être dû à une victoire comme à une défaite, après tout !

* * *

- Pas... pas possible...

Daisuke sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Comme d'habitude... comme toujours...

- Hiwatari-kun, comment c'est possible ?...  
- Pourtant, c'est le cas...  
- Pourtant je croyais que... tu m'avais dit que...  
- Que tu avais fait de ton mieux, oui.  
- Alors pourquoi ?... pourquoi ?...  
- Je ne sais pas. Ta toile ne leur a pas plu, j'imagine.  
- Mais j'ai fait... j'ai fait de mon mieux...

Il s'arrêta. Impossible d'avancer davantage. Sa poitrine lui faisait trop mal.

- J'ai perdu... j'ai perdu alors que j'ai fait de mon mieux... Pourtant, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... je croyais vraiment que j'avais une chance...

Une première larme coula sur sa joue droite. Il y avait un beau soleil, des fleurs autour de lui... mais il s'en fichait. Il avait perdu. Perdu... c'était fini...

- Je croyais vraiment... que j'avais le talent pour gagner... j'y ai cru... c'est vraiment nul... je suis nul...

Il s'agenouilla sur les graviers, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y avait plus de larmes. Il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer.  
Hiwatari se plaça devant lui, à sa hauteur, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je voulais tellement... tellement que tu puisses enfin croire en moi... voir que j'étais capable de gagner et me faire confiance... j'ai tellement voulu... je croyais... on m'a dit que quand on l'espérait suffisamment fort, tout se réalisait. Alors pourquoi ?... J'y ai cru tellement fort ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?  
- Tu y as cru, Niwa, et ce de toutes tes forces. C'est ce qui fait que tu as gagné.  
- Mais j'ai perdu...  
- Pour moi, tu as gagné. Parce que tu as fait de ton mieux, pas comme ces gens qui font les choses à moitié parce qu'ils partent comme des perdants. Toi, même si tu as douté, tu as tout de même fait de ton mieux... Et pour moi, en plus. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour moi.

Le rouquin écarta lentement les mains et fixa le visage de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'autre souriait, presque tristement, mais sa voix trahissait quelque chose d'extraordinaire : une espèce de... d'espoir, mêlé de plaisir.

- Et ça, Niwa... ça, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. C'est pour ça que je trouve que tu n'es pas faible : parce que tu as fait de ton mieux pour obtenir ce que tu désirais... et que tu y es arrivé. D'accord, tu n'as pas gagné ce concours, mais sache que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est le cœur que tu y as mis et tout ce que tu as fait pour obtenir ma confiance. Je sais que tu es digne de confiance. Plus fort que ça, même : je l'ai _vu_.  
- Mais je... tout le monde y croyait... je vais décevoir tout le monde...  
- Moi aussi, je t'ai déçu. Je t'ai même fait du mal ! Combien de fois as-tu pleuré à cause de moi, je te le demande.  
- Je... je ne sais pas...  
- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
- Je t'ai pardonné...  
- Tout comme toi tu m'as pardonné, moi, je vais te pardonner pour cet "échec", comme tu dis. Je ne vais pas me détourner de toi, ni t'aimer moins, et encore moins te rejeter et faire de toi le paria d'Azumano. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, avec ou sans ton nom écrit sur cette affiche. Pour être franc, si tu avais gagné, mes sentiments pour toi n'auraient pas évolués. La seule chose qui aurait changé, c'est le fait que tu n'aurais pas été triste. Et donc, que je n'aurais pas pu te le dire. Je n'arrive jamais à dire ce que je ressens, tu sais. Le moment est toujours mal choisi, ou je ne me sens pas prêt, or là... grâce à ce concours, je peux. Je peux parler.  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile, pour toi...  
- On a tous nos faiblesses.  
- J'aimerais bien ne pas en avoir, tu sais...  
- Et moi, alors ? Si tu n'avais pas de faiblesses, Niwa, quel serait mon rôle ? Un ami est là pour aider ; si tu n'avais ni défauts ni chagrins, quelle serait mon utilité auprès de toi ? A vrai dire, je préfère que tu aies des défauts, car cela me permet de rester avec toi, afin de t'aider et afin que toi, tu puisses m'aider.  
- Mais est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide, Hiwatari-kun ? J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches que je sois là, des fois...  
- Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je te fais confiance, et ce depuis longtemps.

Hiwatari s'était redressé et faisait quelques pas, pour se redonner une contenance. Ce qu'il disait était intime... c'était pour cela qu'il se sentait embarrassé.

- Je suis peut-être trop fier... c'est pour ça que je ne me confie pas à toi. Je suis fier et j'ai peur de ce que tu penserais de moi.  
- Je te pardonnerai, Hiwatari-kun ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit !...  
- Je sais.

Hiwatari lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Cependant, il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite.

- Allons voir les autres, maintenant.  
« _Je te l'avais dit, Daisuke, qu'il lui fallait juste une psychothérapie ! _»  
- _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me considères comme une psychothérapie ?  
_« _Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? _»

Il faisait beau, quelle chance ! L'hiver, c'est agréable au début, mais c'est comme tout, ça finit par lasser, et on est toujours heureux de voir revenir le printemps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Saehara, moi ? gémit Daisuke en souriant.  
- Dis-lui qu'il y aura d'autres concours...  
- Hors de question que je vive ça à nouveau, tu entends ?  
- Je suis là, Niwa. Tant que je serai là, tout ira bien.  
- Oh, attends !  
- Quoi ?

Daisuke s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte du musée. Hiwatari lui avait promis quelque chose, si le concours se soldait par un échec ! Et il n'avait pas oublié !

- Attends, Niwa ! Je me souviens. Je dois te serrer dans mes bras, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement.

Et, curieusement, Hiwatari ne se fit pas prier, et s'empressa de serrer le rouquin contre lui, le serrant même avec un peu trop de force. Mais bon... Daisuke l'avait tellement désiré, ce fichu câlin ! A vrai dire... jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ça, mais... il était plutôt heureux d'avoir perdu...  
Et il serra Hiwatari encore un peu plus fort.


End file.
